1 SUPERNATURAL: Superbunch
by LittleHoshi
Summary: John lleva a casa a sus hijos de Adam y Eve, tras la muerte de su madre. Los Winchester pasaran de ser 3 a ser 5. Y todos tendrán que adaptarse. contiene Spanking / nalgadas de menores, sino te gusta, no leas.
1. Chapter 1

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_John entró en el pequeño apartamento y dejó un par de bolsas en el suelo. Adam imitó a John y dejó su bolsa también en el suelo junto a las otras dos. Adam examinó rápidamente el apartamento. Un salón bastante amplio, una pequeña cocina, y tres puertas. Suponía que uno sería el cuarto de baño. Las otras dos serían habitaciones. John hizo el gesto a los chicos para que pasaran hasta el salón. Allí se encontró a Sam con el portatil en la mesa del salón y a Dean zapeando en el sofá._

- **Bueno, chicos estos son Adam y Eve, Y bueno, ya les hablé de ellos.** (_John decía a sus hijos mientras con cada mano agarraba un hombro de cada chico)_

- **Yo soy Dean, y ese nerd de ahí es Sammy. "Mi casa es su casa".** _Dean se levantó del sofá y se acercó a los chicos alargando la mano a Adam con su mejor sonrisa y guiñando el ojo a la chica._

**- Dean, agarra la bolsa de Adam y llévala a vuestra habitación. Eve dormirá en la mía, y yo dormiré en el sofá. ¿Sam?** _Sam seguía en el portátil haciendo como que trabajaba en algo, pero John conocía muy bien a su hijo y sabía que simplemente estaba fingiendo__**.**_** ¿Sam? Mueve tu culo y ve a comprar algo de comida en la tienda de ahí abajo** _(lanzándole la billetera).Sam agarró la billetera al vuelo, se levantó, cerró el portatil bruscamente el portatil y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Justo cuando pasaba al lado de John. John le agarró del brazo y lo detuvo._

- **¿No vas a saludar, Sammy? **_Aquella pregunta entre dientes de John, dejaba muy claro que su padre estaba cabreado y que no aceptaría un no o cualquier respuesta que no fuera un "sí, señor" seguido de un saludo bien educado. Él no quería aquellos dos intrusos en su casa. Su padre los había engañado todos estos años. El afligido viudo en búsqueda incesante del monstruo que había matado a su único amor, su Mary. ¡Ja, sus cojones! John era solo un embustero. Y los había arrastrado a Dean y a él a ese infierno de vida por capricho, mientras jugaba a las casitas con esos dos._

- **Hola**. _Sam dijo mientras se zafaba de la garra de su padre y sin ni tan siquiera mirarlos_.

- **Saaaam**. _A ese punto la presión de John ya estaba por la estratosfera tan solo un par de píes más arriba de su paciencia. Durante todo el camino de casa de los chicos al apartamento Adam no había dejado de quejarse. Dos largas horas de "no sé porque no nos podemos quedar en casa", "no soy ningún, niño. No necesito ninguna niñera", "¿y que pasa con el cole, y con mis amigos?", "podríamos quedarnos en casa de los padres de Joseff, han dicho que no les importaban", "no es justo",…Y ahora encima tenía que lidiar con la actitud de Sam. ¡Maldita sea! No podía tener un hombre un poco de paz al llegar a casa._

- **Entonces chicos** _(Dean pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Adam y Eve) __**les gusta Scrubs?**_** Yo me estoy descojonando…**

- **Esa boca** _(John dijo entre dientes. Ya tengo suficiente con 2 hijos deslenguados, no necesito un tercero. Kate hizo un buen trabajo con Adam. Adam era un chico muy dulce y con unos modales impecables. ¡Por favor!, si lo más fuerte que le había oído salir de su boca era jopelines)._

- **Ejem, decía que yo estoy disfrutando mucho con su refrescante sentido de humor** _(parodiando el acento inglés)_

- **Mi madre es inglesa**._(Adam dijo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento)_

- **Lo siento, tío, no lo sabía, tío, no quería ofenderla, ni nada. Papá no me dijo nada**. _Dean estaba casi hiperventilando, aquellos críos acababan de perder a su madre y él estaba haciendo burla. Su última intención era crearles más estrés._

- ** Dean, su madre era de Davenport, **_(al ver como la cabeza de Dean parecía hacer miles de sinapsis en tan solo unos segundos, movió la cabeza, negando. No tan solo tenía que lidiar con un listillo, ahora tendría que lidiar con dos)_ **Davenport, Iowa, Dean**.

- **¿Qué? **_Un mocoso de 13 años acababa de tomarle el pelo. Al mismísimo Dean, rey de los comentarios graciosos y de las tomaduras de pelo._

- **Estoy cansado, ¿podría echarme un rato?** _Adam dijo sin darle ningún tipo de importancia ni a Dean ni a John._

- **La última puerta. La cama del medio es toda tuya. Y Adam, recuerda lo que hablamos antes.** _Adam simplemente lo miró, dio un soplido dejando patente su disgusto ante tal observación y se metió en la habitación. Entonces miró a Eve_ – **Cariño, si necesitas echar una cabezadita, puedes hacerlo en mi habitación, luego sacaré mis cosas ¿ok?** _Eve simplemente le sonrió y negó con la cabeza._ Como quieras. **Si quieres, puedes ponerte en el sofá y mirar un poco la tele o jugar con el juguete ese vuestro** _(se refería a la GAMEBOY de Adam ),_**Dean y yo estaremos en la cocina hablando, si necesitas algo, ya sabes, estamos ahí.** _John le acarició la cabeza y la mejilla con ternura. Ella solo movió la cabeza para que John pudiera acariciarla mejor. Eve le sonrió, y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, se puso los cascos y empezó a jugar con él. Una vez en la cocina, John cerró la puerta, tras de él, sabía que la cría estaría con la maquinita esa y no escucharía nada. Pero era la costumbre. Eve solía ponerse los cascos para ignorar a su madre, cosa que Kate le irritaba mucho. Eve no hablaba mucho, vale, no hablaba casi nada, así que tampoco escuchara la convertía en un mueble más de casa. Lo de no hablar siempre fue una cualidad de John encontró muy reconfortable. Comparado con Adam que parecía no cansarse nunca de explicarle cosas, por ridículas o insignificantes que parecieran. Cada vez que John iba a ver a Kate y a los mellizos, Adam se pasaba lo días enteros explicándole todo lo que había pasado des de la última vez, con todo tipo de detalles pormenorizados._

- **guauau papá, realmente esa niña no es muy habladora ¿no?**_ Dean dijo en tono burlón._

- **Ya te dije que no. En todo este tiempo creo que le habré oído decir una o dos palabras. Kate la llevó a un sinfín de especialistas pero las cosas han ido a peor con los años. Hace unos años aún podía sacarle algún monosílabo. Pero ya hace tiempo que ni eso**.

**- Al menos ella parece conforme con lo de vivir aquí. Porque el niñato, ese…**

- **Adam, Dean, el niñato ese se llama Adam. Y si, tienes razón, no está dando saltos de alegría por estar aquí. Solo dale tiempo, es un gran chico. Dean, solo tiene 13 años, ¿qué iba a hacer? Dejar a un mocoso de 13 años solo por ahí, con un demonio y todas esas cosas tras de nosotros. Y claro, está Eve**.

- **La niña nos la podemos quedar, pero ya tenemos nuestro propio grano en culo con Sammy, solo digo, que otro…**

- **Te entiendo, Adam está un poco irascible, Dean, y que Sam tampoco parece estar llevándolo bien, me he dado cuenta. Dean, necesito tu ayuda, lo que mató a Kate está ahí fuera aún, y estoy seguro que querrá acabar con lo que empezó. He encontrado la madriguera de ese bastardo en la Estación Central de Trenes. E iré está misma noche a encargarme de ello**.

- **Te acompaño, dos mejor que uno**.

**- Gracias, hijo, pero necesito que te quedes aquí.. Por si acaso eso viniera a por ellos.**

**- Puede quedarse Sam, es un simple trabajo de vigilancia.**

- **Prefiero que te quedes tú. Me temo que Sam no está muy centrado. Y así también le echas un ojo a ese hermano tuyo. Más vale que no se pase ni un pelo, eso dos críos acaban de perder a su madre, Dean. No necesitan más estrés.**

- **Papá, ya conoces a Sam, un poco melodramático, pero es un buen chaval. No les hará nada.**

**- Igualmente estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que estás aquí, Dean.**

**- Ok, ok, entendido Dean hará de niñera, no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ello.**

**- Si tienes que patear algún culo para mantener esto en orden, tienes mi permiso.**

**- Me pondré las botas del ejercito, señor.**

**- Jajaja no creo que sea necesario, antes de irme, tendré unas palabras con tus hermanos, no deberían de darte ningún problema.**

**- ¿Papá?**

**- ¿Si?**

**- Solo que, bueno, ya sabes, suena raro eso de tus hermanos.**

**- Pues vete acostumbrándote. Esos dos no van a ir muy lejos, por ahora**. _Sam entró en casa con un par de bolsas de compra. Miró al sofá, y ahí estaba la niña enviando mensajitos desde el teléfono mientras escuchaba música. Segura que alguna mierda como Aaron Carter o las Destiny's Child. Oh si, a Dean le iba a encantar, eso. Miró a ver si veía al niño, ni rastro debe de estar en la cocina con el resto pensó. Y continuó su camino hacia la cocina, haciendo como que no había visto a Eve. Empujó la puerta de la cocina para abrirla utilizando la cabeza, porque tenía las manos ocupadas con las bolsas._


	2. Chapter 2

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

- **ves, papá, al fin Sammy está usando la cabeza para algo útil**. _Dean dijo mientras cogía una cerveza de la nevera y le alargaba a su padre otra._

- **Jajaja muy gracioso** _Sam dijo con sarcasmo y después miró con cara de asco a Dean y añadió _**imbécil.**

- **Woooawoooawoaa. Alto, vamos a volver a instaurar la norma de nada de insultos. No quiero que Adam se vuelva un deslenguado como ustedes dos.**

**- Entonces no haberlo traído.** _Sam dijo sin mirarlo, mientras sacaba las cosas de la bolsa y las dejaba encima de la simplemente se levantó y le dio un callejón a Sam y lo agarró del brazo y lo trajo a 2 mililitros de su cara._

- **¿Disculpa? Creía que ya había quedado claro. Esos dos niños, de ahí, son vuestros hermanos, y acaban de perder a su madre. Y si, Sam, van a vivir con nosotros a partir de ahora. Así que vete haciéndote la idea. ¡Maldita sea Sam tienes 16 años, ya! No eres ningún bebé para pillar rabietas. Pero tu mismo, si quieres comportarte como un crío malcriado de 3 años, no tengo ningún problema por tratarte como a tal. ¿captas por donde voy hijo, o tengo que darte una pista, chico?**

**- Porque tenemos que pagar siempre Dean y yo por tus errores. Fuiste tu quien la dejaste embarazada, nosotros no pintamos nada en esa ecuación. ¡Fuiste tú quién olvidó a mamá y preñaste a la primera fulana que se te puso a tiro!** _Sam a esas alturas ya estaba llorando y gritándole a su padre con pura rabia y amargura. John no dijo nada solo le cruzo la cara de un guantazo. Dean se quedó petrificado, Sam también, solo se tocaba la mejilla donde su padre le había pegado. Con la respiración entrecortada._

- **Grábate esto a fuego, hijo. No toleraré la falta de respeto. No lo hecho nunca y no voy a empezar ahora. Y tu solito, en menos de 3 segundos, has faltado al respeto a tu madre, a la madre de esos niños y a mí. Quiero que vayas a fuera y des vueltas a la manzana hasta la hora de comer. Quizás un poco de ejercicio te haga entrar en razón ¿estamos?** _John no quería empezar otra guerra con Sam, ahora tenía que acabar con aquella cosa, y proteger a su familia, no había tiempo para pataletas ni reproches. Una vez aquel bastardo estuviera muerto y quemado y sus cenizas desperdigadas. Ya habría tiempo para organizar su nueva vida. Pero Sam seguía quieto, ahora con odio en los ojos _**He dicho ¿estamos?, Sam.**

- **Si, señor.** _Sam estaba enfadado solo deseaba golpear a su padre. Pero sabía que en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con John, no tenía nada que hacer. No era idiota ni tenía deseos de muerte, como Dean siempre le decía. Así que simplemente, dijo si señor, y salió de la cocina, fue a su habitación. Ignorando a Adam (que fingía dormir en la cama) se quitó los zapatos y los tejanos y se puso las deportivas y los pantalones de un chándal y salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación. Pero dando un portazo en la puerta de la entrada al salir_

- **¿Ok, no fue tan mal, verdad? **_John se dejó vencer en la silla de la cocina mientras ocultaba su cara bajos sus brazos en la mesa._

- **Papá, ya hablaré yo con Sam, él, simplemente, bueno, él no lleva muy bien…**_**Dean**__ trataba de confortar a su padre. A pesar que lo que realmente era ir detrás de Sam y abrazarlo._

- **Está claro como lo lleva tu hermano. Dean, ¿y tú? Hijo, tu cómo lo llevas, sé que quizás, bueno que debí, explicártelo, pero, no sabía como, y a demás Kate, nunca quiso, bueno ella quería ser madre, e hijo es muy complicado, incluso para mí.** _John quería decirle la verdad a su hijo, él era el mayor, él lo hubiera entendido, pero ya tenía suficiente peso en sus hombros, para cargarle con algo así, también. Por otra parte Kate se hacía cargo de los mellizos, y lo hacía realmente bien. Ella nunca quiso un marido o un padre para sus hijos, ambos eran 2 adultos que hacía tiempo ya que había perdido a sus parejas y que se sentían solos._

- **Ey tranquilo papá no me tienes que dar explicaciones. Está bien. Saldremos adelante, siempre lo hacemos ¿no? Yo hablaré con Sam y verás, pronto serán amigos. Pero creo que a partir de ahora deberías llevar uno de estos **(sacó un preservativo de su billetera) **solo por si acaso.** _John le dio un collejón. Y se rió. Dean también se sintió herido cuando su padre les dijo lo de Kate y loa niños. Pero era de estúpidos pensar que su padre era un monje siguiendo la vida de celibato. ¡Pero una familia! ¡Hijos! ¡otros hijos! Pero ya había pasado más de una semana des de que se los contó. Y ya se había hecho más o menos con la noticia. Además no podía hacer otra cosa que sentirse identificados con los niños. Él había perdido también a su madre. Y su padre solo había querido protegerlos de todas esas cosas malas tras las cuales ellos iban. O las cuales iban tras ellos, como empezaba a temer. Pero no le hubiera costado nada explicárselo, él lo hubiera entendido, o eso creía. Sam era otra cosa, pero él, él era el segundo en mando ¿no?_

- **Porque no haces la comida. Yo aprovecharé y hablaré con Eve. Al menos ella no me chillará a la cara. Después de comer hablaré con Adam. Solo espero que vaya mejor que con Sam**_**.**_** ¿Sabes? Me temo que esos dos se parecen mucho.**_ John salió de la cocina, dejando la puerta abierta, para ir echando un ojo a Dean mientras preparaba la comida. John era de la política de puertas abiertas. Para poder con un solo vistazo hacer un análisis rápido de la situación. Pero cuando los chicos llegaron a la pubertad, esa política se hizo cada vez más y más difícil. Hasta llegar al día de hoy, que tan solo las puertas de la cocina y quizás del despacho cuando lo había, quedaban abiertas. Digámoslo así Dean llegó a la madurez sexual muy temprano y parecía ensimismado con su nuevo hobby. Y ni Sam ni él deseaban realmente ser testigos de esos momentos de "sosiego" de su sentó en el sofá, junto a Eve. Le hizo la señal que se quitara los cascos y le indicó que se sentará más cerca de él._

- **Princesa, papi ha de salir esta noche, un camión se ha estropeado y papi tiene que arreglarlo para que mañana pueda salir sin falta. Así que esta noche os quedaréis aquí con Dean y Sam. Papi siente mucho no poder quedarse esta noche, pero te prometo que te lo compensaré. ¿Qué te parece si el fin de semana vamos al cine tu y yo? A ver una peli, la que tu quieras. Y las palomitas y caramelos corren de mi cuenta, ¿que te parece, mi amor**_**?**__ Desde la cocina Dean oía como su padre hablaba con Eve, sonaba extraño, hacía años que Dean no había oído hablar así a su padre, desde que Sam era muy muy pequeño. Eve sonrió. Y le dio un beso en la mejilla a John mientras le abrazaba__**.**_** Cariño ¿te portarás muy bien y harás todo lo que Dean te diga, verdad? ¿lo harás por mi?, ¿lo harás por papi?** _Eve se señaló en la mejilla, John enseguida le dio un beso donde ella había señalado. Entonces asintió con la cabeza. Que dulce era esa niña, pensó Dean y sonrió. Realmente parecía increíble que fuera una Winchester._ ¡Esa es mi princesa! _Dijo John y le tocó la naricita__**.**_** ¿Crees que debería hablar ahora con tu hermano o lo dejamos para después de comer?**- _Eve hizo el gesto de dormir__**.- **_**Si, tienes razón. Mejor lo dejamos que descanse, quizás más tarde esté de mejor humor. Por qué no vas y le echas una mano a Dean. Seguro que no hace nada sano, asegúrate que hace algo de verduras, eh?**

- **Oye, que os estoy oyendo, y papá eso dolió. Y que sepas que la mermelada es fruta, y las patatas chips y el ketchup son vegetales. **

**- Ves con lo que tengo que lidiar cada día.** _John le dijo a Eve haciendo cara de mártir y Eve le sonrió._ Venga ayuda a tu hermano. _¿cómo fue eso? Ve a ayudar a tu hermano. Le salió tan natural. Y la cría solo había saltado del sofá y se había ido a la cocina. Ni caras raras, ni muecas, ni nada. Incluso a él le había sonado raro, pero no a la niña. Dean al ver llegar a la niña, la subió a la encimera y le dio la cuchara de madera para que removiera la sopa. Dean empezó a hablar con Eve, explicándole que aquella era su famosa sopa y que a todas las nenas les volvía loca, no tanto claro, como sus encantos irresistibles y su sonrisa de millón de dólares._

**- Dean, no creo que eso sea algo que deba saber tu hermana de 13 años.**

**- Si, señor, lo siento papá**. _(Dean le guinó el ojo a Eve)_

- **Deaaaaaaaaaaaan.**

**- Si, entendido, ya lo dejo.** _Después de 20 años Dean aun se sorprendía de como narices lo hacía su padre para sabe cuando el o Sam rodaban sus ojos, se guiñaban o sacaba la lengua sin estar ni tan siquiera en la misma habitación._

**- Dean! ¿Sam "limpió" vuestra habitación como le pedí?** _(John se refería de sacar de la habitación el rifle, el cuchillo de debajo de la almohada de Dean y todo aquello que pudiera causar algún daño a los niños. Al menos, hasta que John les explicara a que se dedicaban. Tenían 13 años, podían entender perfectamente, pero acababan de perder a su madre, les daría aun un tiempo para que se hicieran con los cambios)_

**-si, esta mañana, mientras yo iba al recado "aquel".** _Dean decía mientras iba añadiendo cosas a la olla y le hacía muecas a Eve_.

**- ¿Completamente limpia, debajo de las camas también?** _John no quería sonar gruñón, pero el pasatiempo favorito de Sam desde que llegó a la adolescencia era ignorarlo o cuestionar todas sus ordenes_.

**- si, señor. Todo limpio.** (volvió a rodar sus ojos y hacerle una mueca a Eve)

**- Dean, yo y tu capacidad de sentarte agradeceríamos que no me hicieras muecas.**

**- si señor, lo siento papá, no volverá a pasar.**

**- Ok, hijo. Me voy a preparar la habitación para Eve, ¿puedo confiar que te sepas comportar?, ahora tenemos una señorita en casa, hijo.**

**- Tranquilo papá, la señorita aun está dando vueltas a la manzana. La princesita, aquí sentada y yo nos encargamos de la comida. **

**- Ok, haber quien acaba antes.** _Con esto John se fue para la habitación, tenía que agarrar sus cosas y llevarlas a un lugar seguro. Vaya des de que Sam descubriera a lo que realmente se dedicaba no había tenido que preocuparse de las armas. Bueno, como los viejos tiempos. Lo que no iba a dejar un arma cargada por ahí para que Adam o Eve se pegaran un tiro por accidente. Su vida ya estaba en suficiente peligro para ponerlos aún más, Agarró todo que le pareció peligroso y lo metió en una bolsa. _**Dean voy a llevar unas herramientas a la furgoneta, por si las necesitara en el camión de esta noche. Ahora vuelvo.**

**- ok, la comida ya casi está. **

**- muy bien, Eve despierta tu hermano y dile que vaya poniendo la mesa. Yo me traeré a Sam de vuelta.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

**- muy bien, Eve despierta tu hermano y dile que vaya poniendo la mesa. Yo me traeré a Sam de vuelta.**

_John dejó las armas en la camioneta, más tarde ya las llevaría al trastero. Y fue en búsqueda de Sam. Esperaba que para esas alturas Sam ya estuviera agotado y no le diera más problemas el resto del día. Pero al girar la esquina y Sam ver a su padre con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sus ojos se oscurecieron de rabia. Quizás correr no era suficiente. Malditos adolescentes, de donde sacaban tanta energía. _

****- **Sam, vamos a casa, es hora de comer. Primero comes, después acabas de hacer ese trabajo sobre las guerras del opio tuyo y después quiero 50 abdominal, 50 flexiones y que saltes a cuerda durante 25 minutos, ¿OK?** _Sam no contestó_ **¿O si lo prefieres puedo bajarte aquí mismo los pantalones y darte una buena paliza como a un mocoso consentido que es precisamente como te estás comportando**_**?**__ Sam seguía sin hablarle_ **¿qué va a ser chico?.**_Esta vez Sam sabía que tenía que darle una respuesta verbal. Su padre era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza._

****- **Vamos a casa**. _Dijo Sam casi inaudiblemente. En cualquier otra ocasión John le hubiera hecho repetirlo hasta que lo hubiera dicho en un tono alto y claro. Pero no quería presionar más al chico así que lo agarró cariñosamente por la nuca y siguieron el camino a casa._

****- **A casa pues, tu hermano ha hecho de comer, y no creo que su comida mejore fría, ¿no crees?**

****- **No, señor.** _Sam dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción. John suspiró, algo es algo, mejor que gritos e insultos._

_Mientras agarraba por la nuca a Sam John iba pensando como había crecido el chico en los 2 últimos años. Ahora era ya era más alto que Dean. Un poco flaco, pero se veía fuerte. Un chico alto, guapo y listo. Un buen chico, más terco que una mula, pero John no podía quejarse de eso, él era exactamente igual. Justo hacía 2 años Sam no paraba de quejarse que jamás crecería, que seguro que tenía algún tipo de problema de tiroides. No había día que no llegara con algún tipo de enfermedad cuyo síntoma era la pequeña estatura. Y Dean no ayudaba mucho. Y ahora había tenido que cambiar todo su arsenal de insultos sobre enanos por los de bigfoots. Como llevaba llamándolo los últimos meses. Bueno, los chicos son así, ¿no? Se preguntaba como encajaría Adam en eso. Bueno el jamás había tenido un hermano que lo chinchara. Eve era muy dócil y no solía hacerlo rabiar. Alguna vez que otra le había quitado algún juguete, pero por lo general Adam era muy bueno compartiendo sus cosas con Eve. Sus tres chicos eran unos grandes chicos. Seguro que al principio no iba a ser fácil, pero acabarían llevándose bien._

****- **Ey jovencito, así no se sienta en mi mesa, vaya a ducharse ahora mismo**. _Dean le dijo a Sammy, que estaba todo sudado, imitando a una vieja dama sureña._ **Oh disculpa Adam se me olvidó que tu madre era una vieja dama sureña ¿no? **_Dean lo hizo inconscientemente, solo le devolvió la broma, como solía hacer con Sam_

****- **Perdí el apetito, si me disculpan.** _Adam se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación. Dean se quedó libido. No había pensado que solo hacía unos días que habían perdido a su madre. Pero el niño había sido el primero en hacer broma con lo de que era inglesa._

****- **Adam, vuelve a la mesa.** _John le dijo sin levantarse de la silla ni mirarlo._

****- **No tengo hambre.** _Adam sonaba más como un crío de 3 años que como uno de 13_.

****- **No te he preguntado si tienes hambre, te he dicho que volvieras a la mesa. Vuelve a la mesa**. _Esta frase la dijo John puntuando cada palabra con un golpe en la mesa._ **Estoy cansado de tanta tontería. Nos vamos a sentar todos juntos y vamos a disfrutar de la comida que Dean ha preparado. ¿ha quedado claro?**

****- **Si señor**. _Dean y Sam contestaron al unísono y se sentaron a la mesa rápidamente. Ese tono de voz de John era el tono que utilizaba cuando realmente estaba muy pero que muy cabreado. Y como decía Dean, haría que el mismísimo increíble Hulk se pusiera a temblar. Mientras Adam seguía de píe, sin moverse. Lo cierto es que aquel tono le había puesto los pelos de punta, pero John le había llevado allí contra su voluntad, aquello era como un secuestro y no iba ponerle las cosas fáciles._

****- **Adam, si me he de levantar y traerte a la mesa y sentarte en esa silla, lo haré, créeme niño que lo haré**. _Adam seguía ahí de pie mirando ahora a sus hermanos. No, él no era un perrito faldero. Él no le debía nada a ese hombre. John nunca estaba ahí para ellos. No estuvo para su madre. Él ya tenía una familia, ellos no eran nada para él y él no era nada para Adam_. Se acabó, _John dejó la servilleta encima la mesa y se levantó. En dos rápidas zancadas alcanzó a Adam lo agarró fuertemente del brazo, lo giró sobre si mismo y le dio 5 rápidas y sonoras palmadas en el trasero. A continuación lo arrastró a hacía la mesa y lo sentó. Adam no supo como reaccionar. No eran las primeras palmadas que recibía de John. Pero si que ciertamente nunca las había sentido tan duras._ **Adam! Discúlpate por tu comportamiento en la mesa**.

****- **Lo siento, siento no haberme comportado apropiadamente en la mesa**. _Dijo flojito mirando al plato y sorbiéndose los mocos. Dean le alcanzó un pañuelo de papel para que se sonara._

****- **Y yo siento haber hecho ese comentario sobre tu madre, disculpa Adam.** _Dijo sinceramente arrepentido Dean, se sentía un poco mal, ya que su comentario había sido el desencadenante de todo_

****- **¿hemos acabado ya con las tonterías?** _John preguntó, mirando fríamente a sus tres hijos._

****- **Si, señor.** _Otra vez Dean y Sam al unísono_.

****- **¿Adam?** _Dijo John arqueando la ceja_.

****- **Sip.** _dijo de mala gana Adam sin levantar la cabeza_.

****- **Es si señor, Adam.**

****- **Papá, no tienes porqué llamarme señor, puedes tutearme.** _Seguía hablando flojito y sin levantar la cabeza, mirando absorto el plato que tenía delante suyo._

****- **Que te parece si es mi mano la que tutea a tu trasero de nuevo. ¿Eso es lo qué quieres Adam? **_John volvió a dejar la servilleta encima de la mesa._

****- **No.** _Adam se apresuró a contestar._

****- **No ¿qué?** Adam. _John sonaba realmente cabreado. Ese niño iba a lograr lo que ni Dean ni Sammy habían logrado. Acabar con su paciencia._

****- **No, señor.**

****- **Muy bien. Entonces a comer. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_Todos comieron en silencio, o en más o menos, silencio. De vez en cuando se oía a Adam sorberse los mocos y limpiarse las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano. Cuando acabaron de comer, John hizo unpar de cafes, uno para él y otro para Dean y se lo tomaron mientras veían las noticias._

**- Muy bien. Sammy a hacer tu trabajo. Dean y Eve si queréis ver un poco de tele, Dean algo educativo, por dios. Y tú y yo** _(señalando a Adam) _**nos toca quitar la mesa y fregar lo cacharros.**

**- Pero yo la puse** _(refunfuñó Adam)._

**- Y ahora la quitarás y me ayudarás a limpiar los cacharros.** _John intentaba parecer lo más sereno posible. Quería hablar con Adam y no quería perder la paciencia tan pronto._

**- Pero**

**- Adam, haz lo que se te ha dicho**. _Pero el niño no estaba colaborando nada_

**- Solo digo que no es justo. Eve no ha hecho nada**. _John levantó la mano para interrumpirlo_

**- Hijo quiero que me ayudes porque quiero tener una charla contigo, a solas**. _Inconscientemente Adam se cubrió su trasero con las manos_. **No ese tipo de charla, Adam**. _Y Adam y John entraron en la cocina y empezaron a recoger_.

**-Tu hermano es un grano en el…**_Dean se acercó a Eve que ya estaba estirada en el sofá y le dijo confidencialmente_.

- ¡**Dean!** _Gruñó John des de la cocina._

**- Pillado, pillado.** _(guiñándole el ojo a Eve y haciéndola reír)_ **nada de tacos.**

**- Muy bien. Te voy a decir lo que ya le he dicho a tu hermana mientras tu "dormías".** _John sabía perfectamente que Adam no había dormido, solo necesitaba tiempo para él mismo, mejor así, así seguro que recapacitaba, pero después de la escenita en la mesa, empezó a pensar que Adam no había recapacitado nada._ **Esta noche he de salir, un camión se ha estropeado y tiene que salir mañana mismo, así que he de trabajar a deshoras. Mientras esté fuera. Quiero que te comportes como sé que tu madre te ha enseñó y que hagas caso en todo lo que te diga Dean. ¿Estamos?**

**- Si, no es como si pensara que ibas a estar por aquí. No has estado nunca, porque iba a ser ahora diferente. A demás no te necesitamos para nada. Por mi puedes irte y no volver**

**- Vale, dejemos esto claro hijo. Soy tu padre. Y como tal me debes un respeto. Así que a menos que quieras la versión completa de lo de la mesa. Yo abandonaría esa actitud inmediatamente. Y esto no lo voy a repetir así que abre bien esas orejas. Me obedeces, me respetas y no me mientes. Tres normas simple y claras. Y si no me obedeces, no me muestras el debido respeto o me mientes te aseguro que tu trasero lo va a sufrir y mucho. ¿Estamos?**

**- Los pedagogos dicen que el castigo corporal en los niños no es** _John levantó la mano para interrumpir a Adam_

**- Ahórratelo, Sam ya lo intentó, así que te diré lo mismo que el dije a él. Tu padre no es uno de esos pedagogos, y vosotros no sois uno de esos niños de manual, tampoco. Y en esta casa si no se siguen las normas eso es lo que hay.**

**- Deberías escucharte con mis oídos. **

**- Eso tiene fácil arreglo **_(y John agarró fuerte de la oreja a Adam y se la acercó para que le pudiera oir mejor, como si fuera a decirle un secreto)_ **Tú la cagás y tu culo lo paga. ¿Quedó claro, ahora?**

**- Si, si, suéltame** _(John dejó la oreja de Adam y enseguida empezó a frotarse la Oreja que al fin estaba libre de la presa de John)_

**- Muy bien, Adam ¿cuales son las 3 reglas básicas?**

**- Obedecerte, respetarte y no mentirte.** _(dijo de mala gana Adam fulminándolo con la mirada)_

**- Exacto. Ahora que tenemos eso claro. Quiero que saques tus libros de la escuela y te pongas a hacer algo de provecho. Después te ducharás y ayudarás a Sam a hacer la cena. Después si quieres puedes ver algo de tele pero a las 10 te quiero en la cama. **

**- ¿A las diez? ¡A las diez! Venga papá, tengo 13 años. Hace más de dos años que no tengo hora de irme a la cama**

**- Adam recuérdame cuales son las 3 reglas básicas**. _Adam resopló, pero no contestó a su padre. John volvió a agarrarle la oreja y acercársela para decirle_**. No me gusta repetirme, pero ésta ha sido una semana muy dura para todos y tendré esa cortesía contigo. Adam recuérdame cuales son las 3 reglas básicas.** _En este punto a Adam ya se le escapaban dos lagrimones. Que demonios, John tenía hechas las manos de acero ¿o qué?_

**- Obedecerte, respetarte y no mentirte.** _Esta vez había suplica en su voz. Pero uan vez obtuvo la respuesta deseada John le soltó la oreja._

**- Muy bien. Entonces a las diez en la cama. ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto, Adam?**

**- No** _(volvía a usar el tono que usaba Sam cuando tenía tres años y no se salía con la suya)_

**- No ¿qué?** _John comenzaba a irritarle ese constante toma y daca._

**- No, señor.**

**- Muy bien.** _Respiró hondo, debía tranquilizarse o iba a estrangular al niño_. **Dean estará al cargo mientras yo estoy fuera, eso significa que Eve y tú haréis todo lo que os diga Dean. Pero no pasará nada porque tu vas a irte a la cama a las diez **_(remarcando severamente lo de a las diez)_**y mañana por la mañana cuando despertéis yo probablemente ya estaré en casa, ¿verdad?.**

**- Si, señor**

**- Ese es mi niño** _(removiéndole el pelo) _**ahora ve y haz los deberes. Mañana cuando vuelva hablaremos los cinco de los planes para el futuro**. _John se quedó un rato mirando a sus hijos des de la cocina mientras la cafetera se calentaba._

_John salió de la cocina y se puso en la mesa del comedor donde ya estaban Sam Y Adam haciendo los deberes. Sacó un libro bastante antiguo y comenzó a tomar notas. Al cabo de más de una hora de leer aquel galimatías y después de oír por enésima vez las risas de Dean y Eve. Se acercó al sofá le quitó el mando de la mano a Dean y apagó la tele._

**- Vosotros dos sois los únicos que no están haciendo nada útil. Y creo que dije una hora de tele.**

**- ¿Qué quieres que haga si los adultos ya no tenemos deberes? Además Eve y yo estábamos pasando algo de tiempo de calidad. Los pedagogos dicen que es muy importante.**

**- Como alguien más me mencione a eso pedagogos va a ver como mi pie hace go-go en su cu**_**…**__(miró a Eve que lo miraba entusiasmada)_ **su trasero. Dean ayúdame con eso con lo que estábamos ayer noche. Creo que en el libro que Bobby nos dejó viene algo más.**

**- Pufff vaya rollo** _(Dijo Dean como si él también tuviera 13 años. Sam levantó la cabeza de su libreta por primera vez desde que se había puesto con el trabajo y sonrió)_

**- Disculpa ¿has dicho algo?** _(John reprochó con la mirada a Dean, Sam volvió a sus deberes. Y le indicó a Dean que sentará en la silla que tenía a su lado)._

**- si, señor, he dicho que ahora mismo me pongo.** _(se sentó en la silla que le había indicado John comenzó a ojear el libro)_

**- Eso me había parecido oír. Y usted, señorita, no se ría tanto. No creas que me he olvidado de ti. Ves a tu mochila y agarra tu libro de ejercicios, creo que cierto profesor dijo que era conveniente que hiciera al menos 5 hojas diarias. Y ayer no hiciste nada, así que eso hacen 10 hojas. Venga, empieza ya.** _Eve se cruzó de brazos y puso morros._Eeeve! _dijo John en un tono que era más bien una advertencia. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. La miró fijamente, se cruzó de brazos y arqueó la ceja. Eve no había bajado la mirada en todo esto, solo miraba a su padre esta vez con cara de pocos amigos. Entonces se volteó y fue a la mochila y sacó el cuaderno y un estuche. Se hundió en el sofá y se puso a hacer los deberes._**Princesa, ¿no crees que estarías más cómoda en la mesa haciendo tus ejercicios**_**? **__John estaba aliviado que Eve lo hubiera obedecido. Eve asomó la cabeza del sofá y negó contundentemente con la cabeza. John volvió a su libro._

_La tarde pasó rápido. Sam cuando acabó su trabajo, se puso con las abdominales, flexiones y cuerdas como su padre le había dicho. Dean hastiado de estar tanto rato en caso, salió a correr un poco. Y John se echó a descansar un rato en la cama de Dean. Mientras Eve se enviaba mensajitos con sus amigas desde el móvil y Adam jugaba con la PSP en un rincón que Eve le había cedido del sofá. Cuando Sam acabó del ejercicio estaba realmente hecho polvo, se fue a duchar y se cambió rápidamente para no despertar a su padre. Cuando regresó al salón, se quedó unos segundos de pie delante del sofá, esperando que Eve, se sentara y le dejara un sitio para sentarse él. Peor ella seguía ahí tumbada como cleopatra enganchada al móvil._

**- Bueno ya sabemos porqué papá te llama princesita. Venga muévete que quiero ver la tele**. _Sam le dijo a Eve hastiado por cómo había ido el día_

**- Déjala en paz, puedes ver la tele desde la silla**. _Adam saltó en seguida en defensa de su hermana._

**- Me he pasado toda la tarde sentado en esa silla, ahora quiero descansar un rato en el sofá, mocoso**. _Sam le contestó de forma muy petulante a Adam y dirigiéndose a Eve de nuevo le dijo._ **Así que su alteza ya está sentándose bien** _( y con eso le dio un toque en los pies a Eve indicándole que los moviera). Este toquecito Adam lo interpretó como una grave agresión contra su hermana y saltó sobre Sam. Que al no esperarse la reacción de Adam perdió el equilibrio y cayeran ambos sobre la mesita de café. En unos segundos estaban rodeando en el suelo pelándose como auténticas fieras. Y Eve de pie sobre el sofá contemplado asustada todo había empezado a chillar. Por supuesto todo esto despertó a John. Que salió de la habitación corriendo. Y se quedó perplejo cuando vio el panorama. Como pudo separó a los dos chicos. Y una vez ya separados agarró primero a Adam y lo giró y le dio dos fuertes palmadas en el trasero y después hizo lo mismo a Sam. Agarró a Sam de la nuca y lo sentó en el sillón, e hizo lo mismo con Adam pero sentándolos cada uno en una punta del sofá. Después agarró a Eve y la sentó sobre su regazo mientras intentando calmarla. Pasado unos minutos y con Eve ya más tranquila._

**- ¡Sam, Informa!** _Rugió John. Sam estaba bastante asustado. John estaba realmente cabreado. No había manera que aquello tuviera buen fín._


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

****- **¡Sam, Informa!** _Rugió John. Sam estaba bastante asustado. John estaba realmente cabreado. No había manera que aquello tuviera buen fín._

****- **Yo…he acabado con las flexiones y después de ducharme me apetecía ir a ver la tele así que me iba a sentar en el sofá pero la niña estaba tumbada, así que le he dicho que apartara los pies y entonces él** _(señalando a Adam)_ **se ha vuelto loco y se ha tirado sobre mí y ha empezado a golpearme**_**.**__ John sabía perfectamente que Sam podía haberle hecho mucho daño al niño, al fin y al cabo, él llevaba entrenándolo des de los 11 años. Pero Adam tan solo tenía un par de moratones. En los brazos, y estaba casi al 100% convencido que eran más de ser sujetado que de ser pegado. Adam los interrumpió._

****- **¡Eso es mentira, papá!** _Ese papá le dolió a Sam más que las 2 palmadas que el había dado su padre hacía un minuto._ **Él la insultó y luego le pegó.**

****- **Adam, aun no es tu turno. Ahora calla, después podrás decir lo que creas conveniente cuando sea tu turno**. _Intentó apaciguar John_

****- **Pero es mentira.**_ (Adam continuaba sin hacer caso a los signos que mostraban que John estaba a punto de estallar)_

****- **¡Adam!** _Rugió John_

****- **Si, claro, porque nos ibas a creer a nosotros, nos es como si fuéramos tus verdaderos hijos, solo somos el plan B, para cuando los titulares no pueden jugar ¿no? Está claro de quien estás de lado. Me voy al cuarto.** _Sam estaba flipando, ¿Adam acababa de dar un punta píe al sofá? Adam se sentía exactamente igual que él. Pero en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido plantarle cara a su padre de la forma que acababa de hacerlo él. El niño los tenía bien puestos. John interceptó al niño al pasar por su lado para ir al cuarto. Y bruscamente lo sentó de nuevo en el sofá._

****- **Primero de todo, no estoy de lado de nadie. Segundo, te he dicho que esperaras a tu turno. ¿creí que ya habíamos hablado de las tres grandes reglas de esta casa, Adam? Y tercero tienes 13 años Adam, ¡Ya no tienes edad para compórtate de esa forma!**

****- **Entonces Sam ¿no hubo provocación de ningún tipo?. Simplemente saltó sobre ti ¿no?**

****- **Papá, yo no la golpeé, ni la insulté.** _(Sam sonaba muy sincero y desesperado, su padre solia ser injusto con él, cuando Dean y él se peleaban y siempre se ponía de lado de Dean._

****- **¡Ja!** _Exclamó indignado Adam, John le dio una sonora y pesada palmada en el muslo izquierdo a Adam. Está vez pilló la indirecta._

****- **Venga papá sabes que si hubiera querido hacerle daño, ahora estaría**_**…**__(Sam se mordió al lengua, John había dejado claro que no quería que los críos supieran por ahora de los negocios familiares. Pero ver la cara burlona de Adam le superaba__**)**_**… ¡venga ya! lo hubiera podido matar con la punta del …**

****- **¡SAM!, a menos quieres que te lave la boca con jabón, yo si fuera tú no acabaría esa frase.**

****- **Lo siento, señor.** (_Sam bajo la cabeza, intentando hacerse pequeño-pequeño_)

****- **Muy bien, Adam, Informa.**_ (Adam lo miró con cara extrañado) _**quiero decir que ahora es tu turno** _John le aclaró, maldita sea, ni las ordenes más elementales entendía ese niño_.

****- **Él **(acusando con el dedo a Sam) **vino con sus aires de cheriff e insultó a Eve y la golpeó.**

****- **¿fue por eso que Eve empezó a gritar?**

****- **Si **(_john lo miró fijamente, si las miradas matarán Adam estaría muerto incluso para los budistas) _**No. No lo sé** _(y en tono más flojo añadió)_ **señor.**

****- **¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Sam?** _Adam permanecía en silencio pensativo_. **¿qué insulto le dijo Sam a Eve, hijo?**_ John intentaba parecer calmado a pesar de empezar a hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado. Adam podía ser muy sobreprotector con Eve. Los niños siempre se estaban metiendo con Eve, por que no hablaba y Adam había tenido varios problemas en la escuela por eso. _

****- **No fue lo que dijo sino como lo dijo.**

****- **¿Y cómo lo dijo Adam?. Ya estaba claro Sam no había insultado y mucho menos pegado a la niña.**

****- **Lo dijo mal, lo dijo para insultarla. **

****- **Adam estoy empezándome a cansar, ¿qué le dijo tu hermano a Eve?**

****- **¡Ese hijo de puta no es mi hermano!**_ Gritó Sam y se levantó del sillón con lágrimas en la cara. Claramente trastornado. John estaba perplejo, de donde había salido eso. Ahora era Sam, él que estaba gritando y reaccionando como un crío pequeño mal educado._

_Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, John agarró de la nuca a Sam y lo llevó al cuarto de baño y se encerró allí. (PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF)__De repente se oyeron las voces de Sam de suplica de Sam._

– _(PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF)_ **Lo siento, **_(PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF)_ **lo siento, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, no lo volveré a decir, papá, por favor, no quería, por favor no**_**.**_** No, el cinturón ¡no! señor, por favor ¡Nooooo!**_(ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS)_**Auuuuuuuuuuuuu**

_Y de repente lo que sin dudablemente era el cinturón de John contra el culo desnudo de Sam resonó por toda la casa (ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS). Eve saltó del sofá y se fue a esconder debajo de la cama de su padre. Adam se quedó congelado, estaba muy muy asustado. Su padre estaba pegando a Sam, pero si Sam tenía 16. Si era super alto y fuerte. ¿Cómo podía Sam permitírselo a su padre? (ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS) Los chirlos del cinturón y los aullidos de Sam continuaron durante un buen rato (ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS) Y de nuevo la mano de John volvió a parecer en acción (PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF). Después el silencio y al cabo de 5 minutos, se pudo oír lo que parecía el grifo del agua y a Sam haciendo gárgaras compulsivamente. Finalmente John salió del lavabo con su hijo agarrado del cogote y lo devolvió al sillón. Sam no pudo evitar emitir un bufido de dolor al sentarse. Entonces se giró hacia a Adam y con los brazos en jarra le dijo._

****- **¿Qué le dijo tu hermano a Eve?**

**- **"**Me he pasado toda la tarde sentado en esa silla, ahora quiero descansar un rato en el sofá, mocoso. Así que su alteza ya está sentándose bien. Y bien entonces le golpeó en los pies para que se moviera".** _Adam se sentía estúpido explicándolo así._

****- **Ok, imagínate que yo soy Eve**_(John se estiró en el sofá_**) ¿Cómo le "golpeó" tu hermano** _(mirando a Sam que aún estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para controlar el llanto)_ **a Eve?** _Adam se acercó a su padre e hizo como Sam, quizás un poco más fuerte. Pero John ya se lo imaginaba. Sam jamás le haría daño a una mosca y mucho menos una niñita._

****- **Adam, quiero que vayas al cuarto yo iré en un rato y tú y yo vamos a tener una charla. Sobre mentir, sobre pelearse, sobre acusar a la gente y un par de cosas más que creo que no han quedado claras.**_ Y con una palmada en el culo envió a Adam a la habitación. _**¡****Eve!,** ¡**Eve! Princesa ¿Dónde estás? ¡Venga sal de donde estés!** _John fue a la habitación de los chicos. Adam dio un saltó al ver a su padre aparecer. Pero John fue mirando cama por cama en busca de Eve. Después fue a su habitación. Y allí estaba. Ahora que al fin sabía donde estaba decidió regresar a la habitación y acabar su charla con Adam. _**¿Adam que te dije exactamente antes de llegar a esta casa?**

****- **Que** snif **debía** snif **portarme bien** snifsnif .

****- **¿Y qué más?**

****- **Y que debía** snif **ser amable** snif **con** **Dean **snifsnifsnif **y con Sam**

****- **¿Y eso de ahí es portarse bien o ser amable?**

****- **No, pero él tampoco fue amable con nosotros.**

****- **Adam, tu hermana tiene la costumbre de tumbarse en el sofá y no mover ni un músculo durante horas, lo sé, la he visto muchas veces hacerlo. Y ahora somos 5 en un piso muy pequeño. Y las cosas se tienen que compartir. No puedes enfadarte con Sam porque le diga a Eve que se mueva.**

****- **Pero**

****- **No hay peros, Eve tendrá que aprender a compartir y tú tendrás que aprender a convivir con tus hermanos.**

****- **Esos no son mis hermanos.**

****- **Si, esos son tus hermanos**. _(agarrándole fuerte por la oreja para que le tomara bien atención)_ **Son tus dos hermanos mayores, **_(le soltó la oreja y lo agarró por los hombros)_** y estoy seguro que si les das una oportunidad verás lo fantásticos que son. Pero volviendo al asunto. ¿Que te dije en el coche que pasaría si no te portabas bien y no eras amable?** _De repente Adam encontró la moqueta de la habitación muy interesante._ **Adam te hecho una pregunta y espero una respuesta.**

****- **Pero ya me pegaste** _(dios como podía sonar tanto a un niño de 3 años)_

****- **Oh no, eso no fue por la pelea, eso fue por la actitud y la falta de respeto. Recuerda las 3 grandes reglas.** _Adam asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al suelo._ **Adam no me gusta hablarle a tu cogote. Mírame a la cara y dime las 3 grandes reglas.**

****- **No mentirte, no desobedecerte y no faltarte al respeto.**

****- **Muy bien y está tarde que normas has roto.**

****- **Te he desobedecido y te he faltado al respeto.** _Dijo Adam sin levantar la mirada de la moqueta._

****- **Y me has mentido. Sam no había insultado ni pegado a Eve.**

****- **Pero la miró mal y no hacía falta tocar** y _John le interrumpió levantando la mano como ya venía siendo costumbre_

****- **Hijo, de Sam me encargo yo. Si tienes problemas con Sam o con Dean, acudes a mí, no te tomas la justicia por tu mano. Porqué si lo haces así, siempre va acabar siendo mi mano la que se tomé su tiempo con tu trasero ¿estamos?**

****- **Si, papá. **

****- **Muy bien, entonces no hay nada más que hablar.** **Pasemos a la acción** (y John empezó a remangarse las mangas)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.**

_**Supernatural, Superbunch**_

_**Adam &Eve: 13 años**_

_**Sam: 16 años**_

_**Dean: 20 años.**_

****- **Muy bien, entonces no hay nada más que hablar.** **Pasemos a la acción** (y John empezó a remangarse las mangas)

_John guió al chico hasta el escritorio lo inclinó, le bajó los pantalones y empezó a darle una buena tunda. La más dura que recordaba darle al niño. Pero nada que ver con la que justo acababa de recibir su hermano en el lavabo. _

****- **No más, papá, por favor, no más. **_(PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF)_** ya está, ya está, no más. **_(PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF)_** . Por vaor, papá, seré bueno, lo juro, lo seré, lo juro, lo juro. **_(PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF)_** lo siento, lo siento, nunca más, nunca más, seré bueno, seré bueno **_(PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF) _**No volveré a mentirte, ni a faltaros al respeto y haré todo lo que digas, pero por favor papa, para.**_(PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF)_

****- **Ya casi está campeón**_. _**Una docena más y ya**_. Y con eso John empezó la última tanda de nalgadas justo en la zona donde la piernas y el culo se encuentran, para que al menos en las próximas dos horas, al sentarse Adam recordara bien la lección (PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF)__Una vez satisfecho con el tono de las disculpas y el tono de rojo del culo de Adam, le subió los pantalones, lo giró, lo abrazó un rato y le dijo_ – **Espero no tener está desagradable charla contigo nunca más, pero si rompes alguna de las 3 grandes normas o te lías a puñetazos con alguno de tus hermanos, esto, hijo, te parecerá un mero paseo por el campo ¿quedó claro?**

****- **Sniff sniff Cristalino Sniff sniff **_(mientras de sobaba el culo)_

****- **Muy bien **_(y le agarró del pescuezo y lo llevó a una de las esquinas de la habitación y plantó su nariz en el corner)_ **Ya sabes como va esto. 15 minutos.** _(programó la alarma de su reloj de pulsera y los dejó sobre la mesa del escritorio)_ **Cuando oigas la alarma puedes ir al lavabo y lavarte la cara. Adam créeme que sabré si te has movido un milímetro de ahí, así que ni se te pase por la cabeza desobedecerme. O volveremos a tener una charla sobre la relación entre las reglas y tu trasero. Ahora me voy a hablar con tu hermana**

_(Adam no pudo evitar girarse de repente y suplicar a su padre)_** Eve no hizo nada, no la puedes pegar, además ella no entiende y es muy frágil y ella no**

****- **Ey ey eey amarra esos caballos chico, voy a hablar, tan solo hablar. Y que quede claro que tu hermana quizás sea frágil y algo especial pero entiende perfectamente. Y en esta casa las normas están para todos, sin excepción.**

****- **¿Para Dean también? **_Adam estaba asombrado. ¡Dean tenía 20 años! Y tenía que seguir normas también._

****- **Oh si, para Dean también. Vuelve a plantar tu nariz en esa esquina y cuando el reloj suene te lavas la cara y le pídele disculpas a tu hermano.** _Dándole un beso en la cabeza._

****- **¿QUÉ? **_(Adam se volvió a girar en búsqueda de su padre. Una cosa era que le castigara como un crío de cara a la pared, y otra tener que pedir disculpas a ese a ese grrrr ese Gigante presuntuoso)_** Pero ya me pegast…ya me castigaste**

****- **Ya me oíste, le acusaste falsamente y le pegaste.**_ Agarrándole la barbilla y obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos._ **Lo mínimo es una disculpa, no crees.**

****- **Si, señor **_(john le dio una palmada en el culo)_** AUUUUUU.**

****- **Cuando se está aparcado, no se habla. Eso no cambia aquí. **_(y le volvió a agarrar del pescuezo y girarlo para que la nariz tocara la esquina, agarró de nuevo el reloj y lo volvió a reprogramar) _**15 minutos, Adam.**

_John salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta de par en par. Respiró un par de veces hondo, para tranquilizarse. Ahora solo le quedaba lidiar con Eve. Aquel estaba siendo un día horrible, y en un par de horas tendría que salir a dar muerte a al criatura que había matado a Kate. John salió de la habitación de los chicos y se fue para la suya. Se arrodilló a los pies de la cama y como puedo le agarró del tobillo y la sacó fuera_._ Esa niña parecía una anguila en un río._

– **Cariño, papi no está enfadado contigo, nada malo te va pasar. ¿Lo entiendes? Sam Y Adam se portaron muy muy mal y papá ha tenido que castigarlos. Pero ya está, todo está bien ahora.** _Eve, no parecía nada calmada, a pesar de las caricias que John le daba. Había visto a Kate hacerlo un montón de veces. La puso contra su pecho y empezó a mecerla y decirle palabras de consuelo, en breve, la niña se quedó medio en trance, estaba agotada, demasiado ajetreo para ella. Tres chicos en una casa tan minúscula, aquello iba a ser un infierno para Eve._ **Princesa, creo que tú y yo debemos hablar de las normas de casa. Ya sé que os pedí a Adam y a tí que fuerais buenos y obedientes. Y lo estás haciendo muy bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi amor. Pero ahora en casa somos muchos y tenemos pocas cosas. No es como en casa. Así que tenemos que compartir aquello que tenemos ¿me entiendes? Muy bien las tres grandes reglas son No mentir a papá, no desobedecer a papá y no faltar al respeto a papá. ¿ok? **_Eve asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a apretar contra el pecho de John. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo abrazaban así. Eve era la única que continuaba abrazándolo, besándolo y haciéndole cariñitos. Los chicos al llegar más o menos a la edad de 7 años, dejaron de hacerlos, todos, Adam tardó un poco más pero hacía muchos años ya des de la última vez que alguno de sus muchacho lo hubiera besado. Y para variar era muy agradable. Además John no le preocupaba mucho que Eve pudiera romper esas reglas, No hablaba por lo que lo de mentir y faltarle al respeto era bastante imposible que pasara. Quizás desobedecer, no era ningún secreto que Eve era una princesita consentida que siempre se salía con la suya. Pero era muy dulce y seguro que lo de compartir no le costaría mucho. Su gran batalla era con Sam Y Adam. Los dos eran tercos como una mula. Se parecían tanto a él. _

_En eso que Dean ya había vuelto y los estaba contemplado des del quicio de la puerta de la habitación. Con sonrisa burlona._

****- **Que momento más bonito. Es un momento Polaroid. Creo que voy a ir por la cámara y ponérmelo de fondo de pantalla en el móvil.**

****- **Deaaaan. **

****- **¿Sí, papa?**_(preguntó Dean con voz inocente)_

****- **Ves a ducharte, apestas**

****- **Significa eso que a mi no me vas a dar un besito y mecer** _(Dean comenzó a ponerle morrito a John)_

****- **Como te agarre GRRRRR** _pero John se estaba ya riendo. Eve también, había empezado a imitar a Dean y también le estaba poniendo morritos a su padre muacmuac hacían los dos con cara de lelos._ **Ya ves, ni 24 horas y ya eres un mal ejemplo para tu hermana. ¡Ve a ducharte!**

****- **Gauuu ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?, **_Dean al entrar en el salón vio a Sam con los ojos hinchados y rojos, con la cara toda triste y sentado no muy confortablemente en el sillón haciendo como que leía un libro. Y a Adam con la misma cara pero con la gameboy ._**Ey Sammy parece que a alguien le han calentado**

****- **Dean, te he dicho a la ducha. Mientras tú te duchas Sam y Adam prepararán la cena y Eve y yo pondremos la mesa. Esta noche friegas tus los cacharros** _(señalando con el dedo a Dean y apuntándole la dirección del baño)_.

****- **Ok, a la ducha, a la ducha.**

****- **Ah Dean antes que se me olvide**. _Dijo en voz muy alta John para que todos tomaran atención. _Esta noche te quedas al mando. **Eso significa que estos tres tienen que hacer lo que les digas. Adam y Eve a las 22:00 como muy tarde duchados, en pijama y ya en la cama. Sammy tu a las 23:00, y antes de dormir quiero que ayudes a tu hermano a limpiar las "herramientas". Queda claro. Dean como ya has visto esta tarde he tenido que castigar a tus hermanos, por lo que no creo que te den problemas, pero si te los dan, tienes mi permiso para castigarlos tú mismo. Y por supuesto cuando regrese de casa y reciba el informe, aquel que se haya dado problemas a Dean, se las verá conmigo ¿ha quedado claro?**

******- ****Si, papá**_ contestaron los tres_.

******- ****Muy bien, pues ¿a que están esperando? a la ducha, a la cocina y tu princesita y yo a preparar la mesa. Hop HopHop**


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

**- Muy bien, pues ¿a que están esperando? a la ducha, a la cocina y tu princesita y yo a preparar la mesa. Hop HopHop**

_Aunque parezca increíble Sam y Adam prepararon la cena sin clavarse ningún cuchillo ni demás objetos punzantes. No es que estuvieran en plan colegas, pero cierto ardor en sus posaderas les había quitado cualquier atisbo beligerante. La cena fue bastante silenciosa, de vez en cuando Dean intentaba bromear con John o con los chicos, pero aquel era un público difícil. Cuando acabaron de cenar. John se levantó y dio un beso en la cabeza a Eve a Adam y a Sammy. Hacía más de dos años que no le daba un beso a sammy antes de salir de cacería. Más o menos des de que el muchacho había empezado a participar más activamente en ellas. Sam se extrañó y John se quedó parado, es verdad, hacía mucho tiempo des de la última vez que John se había mostrado así de afectuoso con él. Dean salvó la situación exigiéndole su beso._

****- **Ey, ¿y yo qué? Qué pasa, que el mejor hijo del mundo no se merece también su beso** _(John se rió y también le besó) _**No es ni lo remotamente ardiente como los de Natasha Wright pero sin duda es mejor que el de BibbianHiyhd**

****- **¡PuagDean!, besaste a BibbianHiyhd,¡ Eres asqueroso!**_Sam hacía como si tuviera arcadas_

****- **Quién es BibbianHiyhd?** _Preguntó Adam. Hablando por primera vez en toda la cena_

****- **Era la vigilante del comedor del 4th av de Yuma. Tenía bigote y más de 100 años y**

****- **Papá tiene barba y más de**..._Dijo Dean con tono burlesco_

****- **¡Dean! **

****- **Papá, tranquilo no significó nada, solo salí con ella porque me recordaba a ti, es que echaba de menos el raspar de tu barba de 3 días muacmuacmuac**_ Los chicos se rieron por fin todos juntos, A John se le aligeró el corazón 10 toneladas. Si, aquello iba a funcionar. Y como siempre Dean sería la pieza clave. Que gran muchacho había criado. Mary estaría tan orgullosa de él._

****- **Ya está bien de tanta gansada, Dean te quedas al cargo. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana, cualquier cosa, llevo el móvil. Y vosotros** (señalando a los 3 Winchester más jóvenes) **¡compórtense!**

****- **Si, señor** (Sam)

****- **Si, papá** (Adam)

_Eve hizo el saludo militar y después le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Antés que Dean pudiera decir nada. John se adelantó_ –**Eve más vale que le des un beso y un abrazo a Dean también, antes que se nos ponga a llorar como un bebé.**_ John no podía aguantarse la risa en este punto ya._

****- **¡Ey!** _Dean fingió indignación. Pero ya era demasiado tarde todos estaban riendo y Eve estaba dándole un abrazo a Dean_. **Esa es mi maldición, siempre tengo el mismo efecto con las mujeres.**

****- **¿Pena?** _Sam dijo arqueando la ceja como hacía John_

****- **¿Eso fue lo que pasó con BibbianHiyhd? **_Esta vez fue el turno de Adam_

****- **¡Jajaja muy graciosos todos! ¡Venga a quitar la mesa! **_(dijo Dean fingiendo estar molesto)_

Una vez Adam y Sam se levantaron y recogieron los platos para llevarlos a la cocina. _Dean se acercó a su padre y pasándole el brazo por encima le dijo._

****- **No te preocupes, está todo bajo control, tú ves a la estación a por ese bastardo y acaba con él.**

****- **Gracias hijo. **

_Y John marchó a cazar la bestia que había matado a Kate. Cuando John salió por la puerta se giró para ver si los chicos se habían matado. Y se sorprendió al ver la cara seria de Eve aún sentada en la mesa.¿ Lo habría escuchado?. No, imposible se lo había dicho bajito. Pero esa cara_

****- **Oye tú,** _(dirigiéndose a Eve)_ **tú también tienes que recoger la mesa, venga, hip hop hip hop. Y mientras yo friego los platos, Adam quiero que te des una ducha, después un poco de tele y a la cama. Y lo mismo va por ti señorita, un poco de tele mientras tu hermano se ducha y después a la ducha y a la cama. Sam para ti no hay tele, ¿recuerdas? El libro de latín y a la habitación y después ya limpiamos las herramientas.**

****- **Venga Dean, dame un poco de paz.**

****- **Si mañana viene papá y por esas casualidades de la vida, te preguntara y no te lo supieras, él si te dará paz, la paz eterna, tío. El libro, Sam**. _Señalando con el dedo a la habitación. _Papá siempre pregunta.

****- **Pero es que ya me lo sé.**

****- **Pues repasas. O te lees el siguiente capítulo, no sé Sammy, algo. Pero te pones a estudiar el dichoso latín.**

****- **Sé latín mejor que tú. **

****- **Si, pero yo se patear culos mejor que tú, así que te pones a estudiar, a menos que**, _(tocándose la barbilla como si pensara)_ **claro, a menos que prefiera más flexiones y mas**

****- **No, vale , vale, lo he captado, agarro el libro.**

****- **Chico listo. Y tú** _(señalando a Adam__**) **_**¿no te he dicho que a la ducha?**

****- **Soy más de ducharme por la mañana.**

****- **¿En serio? yo también**. _Dean le pasó el brazo por el hombro en plan compadreo__**.**_** No hay nada como un buen café y una buena ducha para empezar el día.** _Adam creía que Dean estaba realmente hablándole en serio hasta que notó el collejón_. **¡Ve a ducharte!**

****- **Lo haré mañana por la mañana. Hoy estoy cansado, me voy a la cama**

****- **Psepsepse no tan rápido crío. Mírame bien, si, soy guapo,** _(Dean le guiñó el ojo en plan sexy)_ **pero fíjate mejor, tengo 20 tacos. Tú 13. Mira tus brazos y ahora mira los míos. Papá nos ha dicho que eras un chico listo. Demuéstramelo. Une los puntos. Deja de protestar a todo y vete a duchar, como se te ha dicho. Y si mañana por la mañana quieres volver a ducharte, no seré yo quién te lo impida.**

****- **Olvídame, y con eso entró en la habitación y se echó en la cama.**

****- **Eve, parece que ha habido cambio de planes, ve a ducharte tú. Cuando hayas acabado, te pones el pijama y pones la tele un poco.** _(Eve se levantó y se fue para el baño. Dean esperó que sonara el agua correr para ir a la habitación)._

****- **Hola Sammy ¿qué tal llevas el latín?** _Dijo Dean des de el quicio de la puerta._

****- **Bien**._ Sam no levantó ni la cabeza para contestarle. Estaba enfadado por tener que quedarse en la habitación en vez de ver la tele y sabía que Dean no estaba allí para charlar con él precisamente._

****- **Me alegra oír eso. Así yo no tendré que patearte el culo ahora y después mañana papá tendrá que volverte a patear el culo por haberlo desobedecido a él y a mí. Es un alivio no, Sammy**

****- **Si, lo es.**_Dijo Sam sin ninguna emoción. Sam sabía por donde iban los tiros. Dean solía hacérselo a él mucho. A veces recordarle la doble penalización le ayudaba a mantenerse alejado de los líos. Le estaba dando la misma oportunidad a Adam. Pero Adam era impulsivo. Y eso ya lo había descubierto Sam de primera mano._

****- **Muy bien, ahora se está duchando Eve, pero después te ducharás tú. Y te pondrás el pijama y te irás a la cama a dormir, porque tienes razón, se te ve muy cansado. Y mañana cuando papá venga y me pregunte si ha habido algún problema, le diré la verdad, que no hubo ningún problema. Te duchaste, te pusiste el pijama y te fuiste a la cama antes de las 10 como se te había dicho. Y papá no tendrá porqué patearte tu aun dolorido culo**. _(Dean había hablado muy pero que muy tranquilo como si estuviera dando el tiempo. Los gritos eran cosa más de su padre y Sammy. Después de la explicación a lo Martha Stewart Dean salió de la habitación y se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele. Esperando que el crío entrara en razón, pero el crío le había ignorado durante toda su charla, ni se había girado a mirar quién o qué entraba en la habitación)._

****- **Si no te duchas Dean te dará una zurra y después mañana papá te dará otra y créeme no sentirá compasión alguna porque tu culo esté ya adolorido. ¿Lo sabes no?**

****- **Cállate**-_se giró y le gritó-_ **jamás he necesitado ni a un hermano mayor ni aun padre para que me dijeran cuando debía comer, ducharme o ir a mear. ¿Una pregunta Sam, tu hermanito o tu papi te menean la colita también cuando has acabado de mear?**

_Sam se levantó de golpe de la silla y estaba dispuesto a estrangular a ese puto crío. John les había dicho que el chico era muy listo, educado y cariñoso. ¡Y unos cojones! Ese mocoso era un puro grano en el culo. Un consentido, mal criado y egoísta, eso es lo que era. Y de buena gana él mismo lo hubiera llenado la cara a hostias, pero aún le dolía a horrores el trasero. Y estaba 100% seguro que si le ponía un dedo encima al criajo ese. Su padre iba a hacer trizas su trasero. Y tenía en muy buena estima la capacidad de sentarse. **ALLÁ TÚ, JOHN WAYNE.** _


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_******- ****ALLÁ TÚ, JOHN WAYNE.** _

_Eve salió finalmente del baño, se había tomado su tiempo, y tanto, ya era las 10 menos cuarto. 40 minutos en el baño. Que narices puede llevarle tanto tiempo a una cría de 13 años. La curiosidad le puedo. Quizás había un portal espacio tiempo en el cuarto de baño. O una puerta a otra dimensión. El baño estaba todo lleno de vaho. Había toallas por todas partes ¿tenemos tantas toallas? Pelos en la pica, en la bañera, en el inodoro, quizás su hermanita era un hombre lobo. Varios cepillos de pelo, gomas, clips, pasadores, colonias, cremas. ¿Cremas? ¡Pero si tiene 13! Ahí Dean hizo cortocircuito._

******- ****Ey ey ey, princesa. Ese cuarto de baño no estaba así cuando entraste**. _Eve solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza_. **Pues mejor lo dejas como lo encontraste, así el próximo que entre podrá disfrutar también del baño**. _Eve le volvió a sonreír. Y entró en el baño, tiró de la cadena, hizo un montón con las toallas y se las dio a Dean. Le volvió a sonreir y se metió en la habitación de John a dormir._

_Dean estaba alucinando. Solo había tirado de la cadena y le había dado las toallas a él. ¿eso es la idea que tenía la cría de limpiar el baño? Dejó las toallas en la lavadora, recogió un poco el cuarto de baño. Y picó en la puerta de la habitación de John y esperó a recibir respuesta, al cabo de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que Eve no daría respuesta y entró. Estaba ya dentro de la cama preparada para dormir._

******- ****Oye princesa eso no es recoger el baño. Mañana tú y yo nos pondremos y te enseñaré como se hace. Hoy ya es demasiado tarde.** Miró el reloj, maldición las 22:12. **Bueno que duermas bien** _y dejó la puerta entornada._

Era imposible que Adam se duchara y se preparara para la cama antes de las diez. Ya era casi las diez y cuarto. Maldito crío. No sabía que hacer, si obligarle a ducharse y después acostarlo. O dejarlo ya en la cama y mañana ya le diría a su padre. Ya eran las diez y cuarto al fin y al cabo. En esto que sale Sam de la habitación, y se va para la cocina y se pone a limpiar las armas.

- **Ey tío, que haces, estás loco, espera a que el mocoso está dormido.**

**- Dean está jugando a la consola se podría abrir la tierra y tragarle y ni se daría cuenta. Además si no hago esto, papá me crujirá vivo, y no creo que mañana después de que te pida el reporte esté de muy buen humor. No tengo ganas de jugármela. Y tú tampoco deberías, así que ayúdame con esto.**

**- En seguida vengo, tu ves desmontándolas, he de hacer una cosa primero** _(y cerró la puerta de la cocina para que nadie veira a Sam y sobretodo las armas)_.

_Dean estuvo parado en la puerta un buen rato, después al ver que el chico no levantaba la mirada de la pantalla de la videoconsola, pensó en darle más dramatismo y agarró la silla del escritorio y la puso justo delante de la cama de Adam y se sentó. Pero pasado un minuto el crío no hizo nada, continuo jugando como si no estuviera ahí. ¿Se puede tener un infarto a los 20? Dean estaba furioso a esas alturas. En tres movimientos rápidos, le quitó la videoconsola, lo levantó de la cama y lo puso sobre su regazo. Y comenzó a aplicarle palmada tras palmada sobre su blancucho culo. Adam en la primera palmada ya empezó a aullar y a patalear y a pedir socorro. Pero Dean lo tenía bien agarrado y continuaba trabajándole el trasero. Eve se levantó corriendo al oir los aullidos de su hermano y las palmadas. Entró en la habitación y se quedó petrificada._

******- ****¡EVE, HAZ ALGO, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ, AYÚDAME!.**_Adam estaba ya llegando a su límite, se estaba quedando sin voz. Dean se giró para ver a la cría que había entrado al oír el griterío y dejó, por unos segundos, de castigar el trasero de su hermano._

******- ****Eve, vete a la cama.** _Y volvió a girarse y retomó las cachetadas sincopadas al trasero de Adam, ahora un poco más rosáceo_.

_Eve miró asustada a toda la habitación, entonces agarró un bate de baseball que estaba allí apoyado contra el escritorio y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza de Dean. Dean cayó de inmediato de la silla, llevándose a Adam con él. Eve rápidamente ayudó a Adam a zafarse del peso muerto de Dean. Adam corrió a encender la luz de la habitación, con la de la mesita apenas se veía bien. Pero para horror suyo Dean estaba sangrando mucho. Eve aterrada se quedó quieta detrás de la puerta._

******- ****¿Qué has hecho Eve? ¡Lo has matado!**

******- ****¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Dean?** _Sam corrió a socorrer a su hermano y entonces Eve también golpeó a Sam. Sam solo perdió el conocimiento, él no sangraba._

******- ****¡Eve! Porque has hecho eso?, También te lo has cargado. No entiendes, iremos a la cárcel, papá nos matará, hemos matado a sus hijos. No te das cuenta** _Adam no paraba de zarandear a Eve que aun tenía el bate en la mano. _**Tenemos que huir, si nos pillán nos meterán presos o la silla eléctrica o … recoge tus cosas, ¡nos vamos ya! Tranquila Eve yo cuidaré de ti.**

_Adam pasó por sobre de Sam Y de Dean y agarró su bolsa, aun no la había deshecho. Dos lagrimas se le escaparon._

******- ****Lo siento Dean, lo siento Sam, ella no quería hacerlo, ella no entiende, ella no quería mataros, no es mala, solo que no entiende. Lo siento papá.** _Y apagó la luz y salió de la habitació en búsqueda de su hermana. Venga Eve, nos vamos. _**Agarra un abrigo, puede hacer frio.** _Eve agarró un abrigo y corrió a la cocina. Después salió con una bolsa con pan de molde y latas de atún, embutido y crema de cacahuete. Le dio la billetera de Dean a Adam y le apretó muy fuerte la mano. Ambos salieron por la puerta del apartamento._


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

**- Lo siento Dean, lo siento Sam, ella no quería hacerlo, ella no entiende, ella no quería mataros, no es mala, solo que no entiende. Lo siento papá.** _Y apagó la luz y salió de la habitació en búsqueda de su hermana. Venga Eve, nos vamos. _**Agarra un abrigo, puede hacer frio.** _Eve agarró un abrigo y corrió a la cocina. Después salió con una bolsa con pan de molde y latas de atún, embutido y crema de cacahuete. Le dio la billetera de Dean a Adam y le apretó muy fuerte la mano. Ambos salieron por la puerta del apartamento._

_Al cabo de unas horas los gruñidos de Dean despertaron a Sam. _

****- **Oh dios que dolor de cabeza, maldita sea Sam, estás sangrando** (Dean estaba a un aturdido)

****- **Ummmmm No soy yo, imbécil, eres tú. **(Sam tenía los ojos abiertos como naranjas)

****- **¿Estás bién? Mmmm **(Dijo Dean agarrándose la cabeza e intentando aguantar las lágimas del dolor)

****- **Me duele horrores la cabeza. Tío estás perdiendo mucha sangre hay que ir al hospital y que te cosan eso.**

****- **Nada de hospitales, estoy bien.** _Dean intentaba aclararse las ideas_

****- **Mmmm no, no lo estás. Vamos, Dean. Hemos de ir al hospital que te cosan eso yo voy a buscar a los…**_**(**__de repente Sam se quedó petrificado)_

****- **¿Dónde están los críos Sam?**_Sam se levantó como pudo y salió de la habitación y miró por toda la casa._

****- **Dean sea lo que sea lo que nos golpeó se los ha llevado.**

****- **Hay que llamar a papá.**

****- **Estamos muertos, lo sé, Einstein, lo sé. A mí ya me ha desaparecido un hermano bajo mi vigilancia ¿recuerdas? Hay que actuar rápido. Yo llamó a papá, tu pilla algunas armas y ves encendiendo el motor**. _Sam hizo lo que Dean le había ordenado, aquello que se había llevado a los niños quizás aún estuviera cerca y lo pudieran rastrear. Cuando entró en la cocina se quedó helado._

****- **¡Dean!**

****- **Las llaves están al lado de la caja de galletas.** _Dean le chilló intentando agarrarse los sesos para que no le explotarán con tanto ruido_

****- **No, Dean, no están y Dean**_ Sam le grita des de la cocina _**lo que sea que tiene a Adam y a Eve se ha llevado también la pistola que acababa de limpiar.**

****- **Perfecto.** _Dean respiró hondo, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a marcar el teléfono de John_**. Hola papa. Soy yo. Si. Bueno no. No. Los chicos han desaparecido. No lo sé. Algo nos atacó a Sammy y a mí y se los llevó. Si. Si. No, no lo sé. No, no lo vi. No, no lo recuerdo, señor. No sé, no sé cuanto hemos he estado inconscientes. No bien, un poco de sangre, pero tenemos la cabeza dura. No, no es necesario, estamos bien. Señor…papá, ¿crees que podría ser la misma cosa que fue a por su madre? Si ¿Dónde? Si lo conozco, ok, nos reuniremos contigo en 20 minutos. **

****- **¿qué ha dicho? **(Sam estaba asustado por como se lo habría tomado su padre)

****- **¿No están las llaves? **(Dean intentaba unir las piezas del puzzle pero aun no pensaba con claridad)

****- **No, pero el coche sigue aparcado ahí fuera** (mientras miraba por la ventana al otro lado de la ventana) .**Dean ¿Qué ha dicho papá? Sam volvió a insistir.**

****- **El hijoputa ese que se cargó a Kate, no estaba en la guarida. Papá se iba a quedar a esperar a que volviera, pero bueno, los chicos. Ha dicho que vayamos para allá. Si tiene a los chicos quiere tener las espaldas cubiertas.**

****- **Pero y si no fue eso lo que se llevó, a los chicos, ¿no deberíamos llamar a la policía?.**

****- **No, joder Sam, y qué, qué le decimos. Papá y yo no…, que les enseñamos nuestras licencias de conducir falsas, nuestras tarjetas de crédito falsas, además los polis no tiene ni puta idea de lo sobrenatural, solo estorbarían**. _Dean no podía creer que le estuviera pasando otra vez. Otra vez había fallado a su padre, maldita sea, si les pasaba algo malo a esos críos, no podría vivir con ello. No podría mirar nunca más a su padre a la cara. __**Sam **_**¿estásbién?**_ Sam asintió con la cabeza. _**Ok, **_(intentó serenarse, ahora necesitaba todos sus sentidos, para encontrar a los chicos)._ **Pilla la chaqueta, nos vamos.**

_Mientras tanto Adam caminaba sin rumbo en medio de la noche agarrando bien fuerte de la mano a su hermana. Intentaba serenarse. Estaba confundido y asustado. Muy asustado. Pero no quería que su hermana se diera cuenta. Y no paraba de repetir que todo iba a salir bien, no tanto para tranquilizarla a ella como para tranquilizarse a si mismo. No sabía donde ir, y entonces recordó aquel día que su madre y él se lo pasaron recorriendo todas las líneas de metro. Fue uno de los mejores días de su vida. Él y su madre solos. Subiendo y bajando de vagones, sentándose en las estaciones y observando a la gente subir y bajar. Normalmente su madre estaba muy liada con el hospital o con Eve, ellos tenían pocos momentos para ellos solos, y des de hacía unos años que Adam ya no quería pasar su tiempo libre con su madre. Ya no era un bebé. Que idiota había sido. Ahora daría lo que fuera por pasar un minuto un solo minuto más con ella. Y con ello se dirigió a la primera boca de metro y se metió en ella. Estarían calientes y seguros hasta que llegara la mañana. Y eso le daría un poco de tiempo para pensar._

_Sam y salieron corriendo para el coche. En 15 minutos ya estaban en la guarida. Menudo hedor, todo lleno de cosas viscosas, que parecían pellejos y pelos. Sino fuera porque estaban con la adrenalina a tope hubieran echado las tripas, ahí mismo._

****- **Informa** _(John estaba furioso)_

****- **Lo último que recuerdo es decir a Sam que se pusiera con el latín, después me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza y con Sam a mi lado, señor.**

****- **¿Sam?** _(estaba John miró fijamente al muchacho)_

****- **Yo recuerdo un poco más, recuerdo que Dean estaba… con a Adam en la habitación y entonces oí un golpe seco fui a la habitación a ver, pero no recuerdo entrar en la habitación. Lo próximo es despertarme con un gran dolor de cabeza y ver a Deaninconciente con la cabeza sangrando** (Dean le echó una mirada a Sam fulminante) **pero enseguida recuperó el conocimiento. Después chequeamos y no estaban los chicos ni el 45'' que estaba limpiando, ni las llaves del coche. **

****- **Mi billetera tampoco.**

****- **¿Qué? Dean esa cosa puede replicar el aspecto exacto de las personas. Ahora mismo podría estar por ahí paseándose con tu cara! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Los chicos quizás ni sepan que están en peligro!**

****- **Papá, y si esa cosa no tiene a los chicos y si es otra cosa y si…**_dijo Sam nervioso, su padre estaba ladrando a su hermano y él no creía que fuera culpa de Dean. Nadie podía preverlo. Las desgracias a veces pasan. Sobretodo en su familia._

****- **Ya veremos, primero nos aseguraremos que no es esto. Por suerte los cabrones estos suelen mantener vivas a sus presas durante días. **

_Mientras tanto Adam y Eve se habían podido sentar en un vagón y contemplaban como la gente iba y venía. Gente que venía o iba a trabajar. Jóvenes que salían de fiesta. Algún que otro turista perdido. Gente guapa, gente fea. Gente rara, gente corriente. Gente que subía, gente que bajaba, gente que pasaba. Nadie se percataba de su presencia. Nadie jamás los buscaría ahí. Pero tenía que pensar en algún sitio donde ir, lejos, donde la policía no les pudiera encontrar. La casa de Joseff fue el primer sitio que se le pasó por la cabeza. Joseff era su mejor amigo, y había pasado la mitad de su vida en casa de Joseff jugando con sus juguetes o echando unas canastas en el porche junto al padre de Joseff. La familia de Joseff era una familia de marco de fotos. El señor Blake trabajaba en el departamento de administración en el mismo hospital que mamá y la señora Blake trabajaba de recepcionista en una inmobiliaria. Los fines de semana hacían barbacoas y cuando llegaba el buen tiempo al señor Blake les gustaba llevarlos de acampada. Él siempre iba. Des del jardín de infancia Joseff, Dash, Patricia y él habían sido inseparables. Patricia. Ella era tan guapa. Y no era tonta como las demás chicas. Hacía ya tiempo que fantaseaba con ser el novio de Patricia. Pero no había reunido el valor para pedírselo. ¿Y si le hubiera dicho que no, y si hubiera creído que estaba de broma?. Ahora eso ya daba igual. Ahora eran unos fugitivos. No los volvería a ver jamás. Seguro que la poli, sería el primer donde acudirían, primero comprobarían las casas de sus amigos. Claro, como no se le había ocurrido, podrían ir a casa de Gloria, la cuñada de mamá, ¡y ella vivía en México!.Eve había pasaba casi todas las vacaciones con ella, ella era sicóloga y había ayudado mucho a mamá cuando Eve dejó de hablar y Eve la quería mucho. Era la única familia de mamá que le parecía una buena opción. Además no era familia directa de mamá. Gloria era la hermana del marido de mamá que había muerto en acto de servicio tres años antes que ellos nacieran. También estaba la casa de tío Walter, pero seguro que la casa del tío Walter estaría también vigilada. Y tío Walter, y no era una buena opción su esposa, la "tía Vicky" no trataba bien a decía que era retrasada. Gloria era la única opción. ¿Pero cómo iban a llegar a Méjico?_

****- **¿Pero cómo vamos a llegar hasta la frontera?** _Adam dijo en voz alta. Eve abrió bien los ojos y puso una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara. _Si, a casa de Gloria. Eve le abrazó y se puso de píe y se fue para la puerta del vagón. Adam en seguida la agarró de la mano. **Eyey, ey, Eve, tranquila. No sé cómo llegar**. _Entonces Eve estiró de Adam y le señaló en el mapa del metro ._ **¿En metro? Eve, no podemos ir a Méjico en metro, estamos en Chicago, es más grande que Windom, pero el metro no llega hasta México aún.** _Eve puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Entonces señaló en el mapa la estación de trenes y después el tocó varias veces el borde del mapa de las líneas de metro. Hasta que Adam le agarró las manos para que dejará de hacerlo._ **Muy bien lo pillo, ¿pero una vez en la frontera cómo llegamos? **_Eve le puso una cara como si no entendiera y entonces le alargó el móvil. En menos de un minuto Eve ya había resuelto sus problemas de huida. Cosa que él llevaba más de 4 horas dándole vueltas. No importaba lo que la gente pensará Eve no era retrasada, era mucho más lista que la mayoría los adultos de gente que conocía. Solo tenía problemas para socializarse. La gente no se le daba bien, pero en todo lo demás era mejor que los demás._ **Ok entonces la llamaremos cuando lleguemos a la frontera y que venga a recogernos. Como si fueran vacaciones, no, Eve? Vamos de vacaciones a casa de Gloria, solo es eso**_. Eve sonrió de nuevo y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. _**Será un viaje largo de punta a punta del país. Espero que te gusten los trenes**. _Eve asintió emocionada y lo abrazó._

_De repente el ghoul entró en la guarida, llevaba cargando el cuerpo de un tipo de uno treinta y pocos. Lo dejó en una especie de altar y se transformó en aquel tipo. John aprovechó el momento de transformación para abalanzarse sobre él y reducirlo. Dean le ayudó a inmovilizarlo y a amarrarlo. Mientras Sam vigilaba alerta por si hubiera otro bicho de esos que quisiera atacar. Una vez estuvo bien atado John comenzó a golpearlo mientras preguntaba sin cesar "¿donde? ¿Donde los tienes?"._

****- **¡Papá, para!** _Dean apartó a su padre del ghoul ya mal herido. _**Muerto no nos podrá decir nada**_. John le costó pero logró calmarse._


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

**- ¡Papá, para!** _Dean apartó a su padre del ghoul ya mal herido. _**Muerto no nos podrá decir nada**_. John le costó pero logró calmarse._

****- **Tienes razón, hijo.** _Y otra vez dirigiéndose a la criatura se encaró a él_**. ¿Dónde los tienes? ¿Dónde tienes a mis hijos? **_El ghoul lloraba, su cara estaba llena de sangre de los golpes que John le había asestado__**.**_**¡HABLA!**_ Rugió John_

****- **Yo no tengo a tus crías, lo juro, yo no he hecho nada, soy inocente, no me mates.** _Lloraba y suplicaba una y otra vez el ghoul._ **No me mates, no me mates, te lo suplico. Te daré lo que quieras, lo que quieras, pero ya no más, por favor.**

****- **Te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿DÓNDE COJONES TIENES A MIS MIJOS? ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MIS HIJOS?** Y John empezó a arrancarle la piel lentamente con un cuchillo de plata. El ghoul se retorcía de dolor, aullaba, lloraba y no paraba de decir que él no los tenía. **TE HAS LLEVADO DE MI CASA, A MIS HIJOS, ESTÁ NOCHE. REZA POR QUE NO LES HAYAS HECHO NINGÚN DAÑO, PORQUE TE JURO QUE**

****- **YO, YO, NO HE AGARRADO A TUS HIJOS, ME HE PASADO TODA LA NOCHE EN CASA DE ESE TIPO **_(señalando con la cabeza al hombre inconsciente del altar) _**Y CON SU FAMILÍA. LO PUEDES COMPROBAR, NO MIENTO. **_John lo volvió a golpear._

****- **Sam mira a ver si puedes despertar al tipo ese.** _John girándose de nuevo hacía el ghoul. _**Ahora lo veremos**_, y le arrancó otra tira de piel._

****- **Si, señor.**

****- **Dean, llama a Bobby, que rastree este número de teléfono.** _Lanzándole su móvil abierto en cuya pantalla aparecía un número de teléfono. _**Dile que es cuestión de vida o muerte, que deje esa puta botella y que lo haga cagando leches, me lo debe**_._

****- **Si, señor.**_**(**__Agarrando el teléfono y mirando estrañado a la pantalla donde ponía una serie de números) _**¿señor?**

****- **Es el puto teléfono de Eve, la cría lo lleva con ella hasta a cagar, si hay suerte aún lo llevará encima. **

****- **Pero, si no lo utiliza no hay manera de saber**

****- **Dean, se lo regalé yo, si está encendido, nos dará las coordenadas exactas de su paradero. ****¡Llama a Bobby, ya!** _John casi le escupe esto último a la cara. Si el ghoul no los tenía, entonces y por su cabeza pasaron una infinidad de monstruos que podían haberse llevado y no se atrevía ni a pronunciarlo. Y en el top ten, aquel maldito demonio de ojos amarillos._

****- **Ey Bobby, si, soy yo, Dean. Si. Bien. Bufff. Oye esto, necesito que me rastrees un número de teléfono. No, no es de ninguna chica. Es el 666** _(muy gracioso papá, pensó Dean y no pudo evitar reírse) _**75 99 172. si, el de Eve. ¿cómo lo sabías?**

****- **Dean no hay tiempo para eso, pásamelo** _(alargando la mano para que el diera el teléfono. Dean se lo pasó y lo miró extrañado. ¿Bobby sabía de Adam y de Eve? Des de cuando lo sabría?)_ **si, soy yo, Singer, Eve ha desaparecido, necesito que me digas el paradero exacto. Ponte en el ordenador ese tuyo y dime donde está. ¡Maldita sea Singer, no me digas que me calme, Tienen solo 13! Si, espero. ¿Dónde? Pero eso no puede ser, si, vale gracias, si se lo diré, esto…gracias.**

****- **¿Qué ha dicho? **_(Sam deja de intentar despertar al tipo aquel y se gira a preguntarle)_

****- **La señal viene justo de aquí arriba.**

****- **¿De la estación de trenes?** _(Dean mira a Sam y luego a Johncon cara de no acabar de entender lo que su padre acababa de decir)_

_**- **John volvió a golpear al Ghoul, estaba seguro que los había escondido él, algún escondrijo de la estación_. **¡MUY BIÉN BASTARDO, DIME DONDE COJONES TIENES A MIS HIJOS! **_Y esta vez el cuchillo se clavó en la mejilla muy muy cerca del ojo_.

****- **Te juro que no sé de lo que me estás hablando. Yo solo tomé a la mujer. Allí solo había una cría y no la toqué, me daba grima** _(John le dio un puñetazo en todos los morros que hizo que el Ghoul se cayera de lado él y la silla donde estaba amarrado. Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo volvió a poner en posición vertical)_ **¡Dean! ¡Sam! Mirad arriba ¿qué hacéis aún aquí?**

****- **Quizás deba quedarme yo aquí, por si…**_(Sam empezó a decir titubeando temía que si dejaba a John solo con aquel monstruo acabaría por matarlo y una vez muerto no habría forma de encontrar a los niños)_

****- **Sam te he dado una orden, ¡VE!**

_Sam Y Dean dejaron la guarida de aquel monstruo a regañadientes, pero no era ni momento ni lugar de empezar a discutir con John. Además Dean quería encontrar aquellos críos casi tanto como John. Los había perdido bajo su guardia. 2 veces. Como le podía pasar lo mismo 2 veces. El sentimiento de haber fallado le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Sam también quería encontrar a los críos bien. Vale, no los veía como a Dean, pero eso no significaba que les quisiera nada malo. Salieron de las alcantarillas y fueron a la estación. Para su sorpresa nos le costó nada encontrarlos. No estaban amordazados y maniatados en algún rincón escondido de aquella gran estación. No, estaban sentados en el starbucks tomando dos bebidas y unos sándwiches tan tranquilamente. Dean miro fijamente el lugar, busco algún tipo de trampa o algo. Pero no vio, nada. ¿Realmente estaban allí sentados tomado un chocolate caliente? Sam estaba aun más perplejo que Dean. Era imposible. Serían ghouls, también._

****- **Son ghouls** _(Sam dijo asustado, la voz se le quebraba)_

****- **Cállate, Sammy.** (Dean le dijo casi ladrando)

****- **Si, seguro que si les cortamos con un cuchillo de plata…**

****- **No, pienso cortar a un par de niños, Sam! Y tú** _(mirándolo fijamente y apuntándolo con el dedo) _**tampoco lo harás. Nos vamos a acercar y vamos a hablar con ellos. Tan normal. Y después los llevamos donde papá, él sabrá que hacer.**

****- **¡Estás loco! Y si los llevamos donde papá y son ghouls, y no sé, es una trampa y…**

****- **¡Sam! ¡céntrate! **

****- **No, Dean, no es seguro. Porque no llamamos a papá y le contamos. **

****- **Muy bien, llámalo tú, llámalo y dile que los hemos encontrado y que en vez de llevarlos con nosotros se te…**

****- **Vale, vale, lo haremos a tu manera, pero no me gusta, no me gusta nada.**

****- **Ok. Samanta, ya lo has dejado claro.**

Sam Y Dean se acercaron sigilosamente a la cafetería de la estación. Tan sigilosamente que los críos no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ellos hasta que ya estuvieron sentados a su lado. Adam estaba realmente asustado. No podía creérselo, Sam y Dean estaban muertos, él los había visto con sus propios ojos. A caso eran zombis. Que ridiculez, no existen los zombis ¿o sí?

****- **vo-vo-vo-vosotros ¡ESTÁIS VIVOS!** _(dijo Adam alteradísimo casi gritando a pulmón vivo mientras intentaba alejarse lo máximo posible, lo máximo que aquel banco le permitía claro)_

****- **Sí, bueno. Canijo, baja la voz ¿eh?** _(Dijo Dean, pasándole el brazo por encima a Adam de forma fraternal, para que la gente de la cafetería dejara de mirarlos)_ **Nosotros podríamos decir lo mismo ¿no?**

****- **Pero, pero, pero, yo os vi. Estabais muerto, ¡Había sangre!**

****- **Siento defraudarte. Es necesario algo más que un golpe en la cabeza para deshacerse de este Winchester.**

**¡Pero no te movías! ¡Y él **_(señalando a Sam)_ **tampoco!**

****- **¿Y qué recuerdas, exactamente?**

****- **Todo** _(Dean no era tonto, podía ver el miedo en los ojos de Adam, así que decidió marcarse un farol)_ **pero ya hablaremos después, ahora os vamos a llevar con papá ¿ok?**

****- **Dean, yo lo siento yo… Auch! Ay**_**!**__ (Eve le estaba dando fuerte patadas por debajo de la mesa)_**¡ay! ¡Para ya! ¿qué narices? ¡Ay! ¡Para ya! **_(Adam le da una patada a Eve también. A lo que Eve le responde con una ráfaga de 4 patadas seguidas en las espinillas)_**¡AY, AY, AY, AY. PARA YA!**

****- **¡Eve! ¡PARA YA!** _Sam le chilla a Eve mientras que la agarra por el antebrazo y la saca de la cafetería._ **¡EVE! ¡Para ya! ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?** _Y mientras Dean agarra la mochila de Eve y la de Adam y deja unos dolares en la mesa_.

****- **¡Vamos! Papá nos espera. ¿qué diablos fue eso**_**?**__ (Dean no paraba de mirar a los ojos directamente a Adam, él cual solo se encogió de hombros, él tampoco entendía que había pasado)_ **Tranquilos papá ha capturado al hijodeputa que mató a vuestra madre y os secuestró. **

****- **¿mató a mamá? ¿secuestró? Pero…**(Adam intentaba asimilar toda la información)

****- **No hay tiempo para chácharas**_ (Dean agarra a Adam por la cazadora y lo empuja a la salida de la cafetería, donde se unieron a Sam y a Eve)_ **Vamos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Papá puede necesitarnos ahí abajo** _(Dean habla dirigiéndose solo a Sam) _.


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

****- **No hay tiempo para chácharas**_ (Dean agarra a Adam por la cazadora y lo empuja a la salida de la cafetería, donde se unieron a Sam y a Eve)_ **Vamos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Papá puede necesitarnos ahí abajo** _(Dean habla dirigiéndose solo a Sam) _.

_Dean agarraba bien fuerte el cuello de cazadora de Adam como si la vida le fuera en ello. Mientras que Sam había agarrado por la mano a Eve y la llevaba casi arrastras. Adam al cabo de unos minutos había empezado a incomodarse por ser llevado de esa forma y había intentado zafarse de la garra de Dean. Pero a Dean no se le escapaba uan presa una vez le echaba el guante encima, y un mocoso de 13 años no tenía nada que hacer. _

****- **¡Adam, para ya!, no te voy a soltar, así que deja de luchar conmigo. **

****- **Deja tú de agarrarme como a un maldito conejo.¡Puedo andar solo! No soy un maldito crío. Y la gente nos está mirando, estúpido. ¡Suéltame**_**!**__ (Adam volvió una vez más a intentar zafarse de la presa de Dean, inútilmente)_

****- **Te soltaré cuando lleguemos donde papá.** _(Dean se paró en seco y miró directamente a los ojos a Adam)_ **No pienso volver a perderte. ¿Me oyes muchacho? Y si eso significa que te he de cargar como a un saco de patatas créeme que lo haré. Así que cierra el puto pico y camina** (y con esto lo agarro por debajo del ante brazo y lo siguió arrastrando escaleras a bajo hasta la zona de túneles de la estación).

****- **Papá no le va a gustar saber que has dicho la palabra con P.**

****- **Créeme mocoso, decir la puta palabra con P, es la última de mis preocupaciones ahora mismo** _(Dean masculló entre dientes, aquel no era un ghoul aquel era el grano en el culo de Adam, Dean a esas alturas de eso estaba al 100 por 100 seguro)._

****- **¡Maldita sea Adam! Os acabamos de rescatar, podrías estar un poco agradecido ¿no?** _Sam estaba cansado de toda aquella actitud. Vale que él no era el mejor para hablar. Pero hasta él sabía cuando había que dejarlo_.

****- **¿Rescatarnos? ¡Ja! Tu no rescataría ni a un…**_(pero de repente Adam fue interrumpido, Eve se había librado de la mano de Sam y se había abalanzado sobre Adam y había empezado a golpearlo, otra vez. Adam apenas solo se cubría de la ráfaga de golpes que Eve le estaba propinando cuando Dean al fin reaccionó y pudo separarlos). _****- ****- ** **- **¿Se puede saber que coño pasa contigo, princesa? No has dejado de atacar a tu hermano desde que os hemos encontrado. Sam encargarte tú de Adam** _(Y con esto Sam agarró por el antebrazo a Adam y se adelantó. Dean agarró a Eve como si de un saco de patatas fuese, ya no había gente, así que no había porqué guardar las apariencias. Y Eve empezó a patalear y intentar escurrirse) _**¡Eve, estate quieta o te daré! No sé que demonios pasa contigo, pero créeme jovencita a papá no le gustan nada esas tonterías, así que déjalo ya, ¿oK? **_Eve dejó de repente de moverse. Y Dean apretó el paso para alcanzar a su hermano_.

Al fin llegaron a la guarida del ghoul. Allí estaba John de píe, con aquella criatura agonizando. En seguida que llegaron los muchachos Dean puso en el suelo a Eve finalmente. Y John se acercó a Adam lo abrazó fuertemente y después se puso a comprobar que no estuviera herido. Acto seguido hizo lo mismo con Eve, la cual permanecía rígida ante John.

_Una vez John se aseguró que los niños estaba bien. Miró a Dean y volvió al modo militar._**Dean, enfrente e informa.**

****- **Los encontramos donde Bobby dijo, estaban solos en la cafetería de la estación, tomando unos sándwiches y unas tazas de chocolate caliente, parecían tranquilos. Pensaban que esa cosa nos había matado. No tienen ni un **_**rasguño **__(Dean hizo una pausa)_ **a simple vista** _(acabó añadiendo_). **En cuanto los hemos encontrado, los hemos traído aquí. **

****- **Muy bien, Adam, enfrente e informa** (_pero Adam no parecía reaccionar estaba saturado por el hedor y aquel horrible lugar y sobretodo por aquella cosa que estaba atada a una silla toda cubierta de sangre_**) ¡Adam! Adam hijo** (_John comprendió que aquello era nuevo para a Adam y que el sobrepasaba_) **Adam, hijo, mírame** (Adam lo miró con temor) **hijo ya pasó todo, cuéntame, cuéntame ¿qué es lo que pasó?**

****- **Adam despertó del trance de repente. Lo siento papá, lo siento, fue culpa mía, solo mía,** (_se abrazó a su padre llorando_) **por favor no nos mates, por favor. **

****- **Ey, ey, ey, hijo, eso ni en broma, todo ya está bien, ya pasó, ya pasó, ya estáis a salvo** (_John le decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo_).

****- **Ese, eso,¿eso fue lo que mató a mamá?**._Adam dijo separándose de su padre y señalando al Ghoul_.

****- **Si, hijo. Cómo te prometí, lo atrapé. Y ahora** (_De repente un disparo sonó como un trueno. No tardaron ni una milésima de segundo, John y Dean ya empuñaban sus armas. El cuerpo del ghoul estaba en el suelo, ahora sin vida_).

****- **¡EVE! Suelta eso cariño, baja el arma, princesa**. _Pero Eve nada más lejos de bajarla, apuntó a Sam con el 45"_. **¡EVE! ¡SUELTA EL ARMA YA!** _Rugió John._

****- **Eve, tranquila, déjala, no pasa nada, todo esta bién. **_Esta vez era Adam quien intentaba razonar con ella. Él mejor que nadie conocía a su hermana. Y sabía que no tendría ningún tipo de problema en dispararle a Sam. Ni a Sam, ni a John, ni a él mismo, esto último lo pensó con pesar. _**Eve, mírame, soy yo Adam, deja el arma, por favor** _(ese por favor sonó más como una súplica)_._Eve no dejó el arma, y no dejó de apuntar a Sam, cuando John hizo el ademán de acercarse a ellos, ella disparó al suelo justo a unos centímetros de la bota de John_.

****- **Es uno de ellos, papa, Sam tenía razón.** _Dean no sabía que hacer, su política de dispara y después pregunta no era muy efectiva en momentos como ese, no contra una cría de trece años_.

****- **No, no es uno de ellos, por desgracia, es ella**. _John dirigiéndose de nuevo a Eve._ **¡EVE!, no te lo voy a repetir, deja esa arma en el suelo, AHORA MISMO**. _Esta vez John sonaba más sereno_. **Papi se está enfadando. Y tú no quieres que papi se enfade ¿verdad?** _Eve negó con la cabeza, pero no movió el arma ni un milímetro. Sin dejar de apuntar a Sam se alejó de él, y agarró una garrafa de gasolina que había y la dejo caer sobre el cuerpo muerto de ghoul. La gasolina se fue derramando lentamente._ **EVE, NI SE TE OCURRA, HACER LO QUE CREO QUE VAS A HACER.** _Pero era demasiado tarde. Eve ya había tirado el encendedor sobre el ghoul y éste comenzaba a quemarse. De repente con pavor todos vieron como el ghoul no estaba muerto, y se estaba quemando vivo, los gritos de dolor llenaron la guarida. Al cabo de unos minutos de que aquel monstruo dejara ya de gritar y de moverse Eve dejó cuidadosamente el arma en el suelo_. _Sam enseguida agarró el arma y la descargó. John se acercó a ella que permanecía de píe enfrente al ghoul contemplando inmutable como se reducía a cenizas_. **EVE, MÍRAME, EVE!** _(la sacudió para que volviera en si. _**Eve, cariño, soy yo, papá, mírame.**_ Eve lo miró y le sonrió, a continuación lo rodeo con su brazos y lo abrazó_. **Eve,**_ (zafandose del abrazo y agarrándola por los hombros)_ **no, Eve, escúchame, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me contestes. ¿Me entendiste Eve?** (Eve asintió**) Oh, no, cariño, no. Está vez quiero que uses palabras ¿Me entendiste?** _Eve lo miró extrañada pero no dijo nada. John puso la voz más grave e intimidadora que pudo_ **He dicho ¿me entendiste Eve?**

****- **Si** _(era un hilito de voz pero era más de lo que los mejores pedagogos y psicólogos infantiles habían logrado en los últimos 3 años)_

****- **¿Escuchaste a Dean y a papi hablar esta tarde?** _Eve asintió. John volvió a usar el tono intimidador _**Eve, usa tu voz.**

****- **Si.**_ Otra vez casi inaudible. Entonces Eve bajó la mirada y comenzó a mirar a sus zapatos como si fueran la cosa más fascinante que jamás hubiera visto antes_.

****- **Adam ¿Cuáles son las tres grandes normas de los Winchester? Adam salió del shock, estaba en shock por escuchar la voz de su hermana después de más de 3 años, estaba en shock por lo de quemar aquel tipo, por el disparo, por el monstruo, por la guarida, por el hedor...Todo aquello le sobrepasaba**

****- **Respetar, obedecer y no mentir.**

****- **Exacto.** _John se volvió a girar hacía Eve_. **Eve ¿de dónde sacaste el arma?** _Eve señaló a Sam. John la agarró fuerte del brazo y la hizo girar sobre si misma y le aplicó 5 duras nalgadas._ **Usa-tu-voz.**

****- **De Sam.** _Esta vez la voz era un poco más alta debido a los gimoteos._

****- **Ya veo**. _John había reconocido el arma nada más verla, era una de las pistolas que Dean Y Sam se suponía que debían haber revisado antes de ir a dormir_ **¿Sam te la dio?** _John también conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Era imposible, ni en mil años Sam le hubiera dado un arma a Eve. No solo porque era una niña sin el adecuado entrenamiento, no, también porque Sam estaba en contra de las armas y todo lo que ellos hacían_. **Te he hecho una pregunta Eve. Y espero una respuesta. AHORA**.

****- **No** _ahora ya no lloraba y volvía a sonar como un autómata._

****- **Muy bien. Ven aquí.** _Pero Eve no se movió ni un milímetro_. **Eeeeve. No estás en condiciones de tentar a mi paciencia. **_Eve le volvió a mirar y entonces hizo lo que se le había dicho. John respiró aliviado, no tenía ningunas ganas de jugar al pilla-pilla con la cría. La agarró de la mano, como si fueran un niño de 3 años. Y se sentó en una silla. A continuación abrió las piernas y le indicó con la mano que se sentara en su regazo. Eve lo obedeció, una vez más. _**Muy bien. Quiero dejar las cosas claras antes de llegar a casa. Quiero saber la verdad de lo que ha pasado esta noche. Adam, enfrente e informa. Quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado desde que salí por la puerta del apartamento.** _Adam palideció de repente._ **Por si acaso te recordaré las 3 grandes normas: obedecer, respetar y no mentir. Y también te recordaré que pasa si rompes alguna de esas normas. Si rompes alguna de esas normas tu trasero lo paga. ¿Entendido?**

****- **Si, señor**. _Dijo Eve. Adam no podía aguantarle le mirada a su padre y empezó a bajara la cabeza y a mirar el zipper de la cremallera de su cazadora como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera_.

****- **Muy bien,** _(¡Vaya un si señor!, pensó John y no pudo evitar sonreír a eso)_ **tienes toda mi atención. **_Dean se sentó en una de las cajas que había por ahí tiradas y Sam hizo lo mismo, eso podía llevar rato._

****- **Nosotros pensábamos que Dean y Sam estaban muertos y**

****- **He dicho desde que salí de la puerta, Adam.**

****- **No lo sé, no me acuerdo, han pasado muchas cosas, papa** _(no pudo evitar sonar como un niño quejica y consentido)_ **creo que estoy en algún tipo de trauma o **_(John le interrumpió enseguida)_

****- **Sé que no tienes ningún problema de memoria ni eres tonto así que empieza a hablar o será mi mano la que empiece la charla.**

****- **No sé, Dean me dijo que me duchara y que me fuera a la cama, pero era muy pronto entonces me atacó y**

****- **Adam está tarde ya hablamos sobre mentir y acusar a tus hermanos** _(John no puedo evitar mirar a Sam mientras decía hermanos)_ **de cosas que no son verdad. ¿Quieres que te refresque la charla?**

****- **No, no, no es necesario. Dean me dijo que me duchara y yo no quise, yo me ducho por las mañanas** _(sino lo decía reventaba)_. **Y después me dijo que me fuera a la cama a dormir y no le hice caso y me puse a jugar con la consola. Y entonces él** _(la palabra se le atragantaba_)**él**

****- **¿Él qué Adam?** _John sabía perfectamente que había pasado, lo mismo que pasaba cuando Sam se pasaba de la ralla estando bajo la vigilancia de Dean._

****- **Él me zurró** _(era casi un susurro)._

****- **¿Por qué te zurró Dean, exactamente? **

****- **Porque es un capullo** _(John abrió los ojos como platos, esa era una respuesta típica de Dean, no de Adam, Adam se hubiera encogido de hombros y hubiera soltado un "no sé". Fue como una bofetada en la cara para John. Adam no decía palabrotas. Y él no iba a tolerar que empezara ahora y encima para insultar a su propio hermano. Lo agarró por la oreja fuertemente y sin dejar la oreja le dio diez palmadas rápidas en el trasero. Adam aulló y saltó en cada una de ellas. Y al acabar lloraba a moco tendido)_ **guárdate esas lágrimas que esto solo es el tráiler de la película. ¿Porqué te zurro Dean?**

****- **Porque desobedecí. **

****- **Eso es. Y mañana tú y yo tendremos de nuevo una charla sobre las 3 grandes normas y la cadena de mando.** _A Adam le volvían a caer por las mejillas lágrimas como sandías_. **¿Y después que pasó?**

****- **Entonces yo** _(Eve se levantó como un resorte y se lanzó contra Adam, pero John ya la esperaba y la agarró fuertemente)._

****- **¡Eve, para ya! sé perfectamente lo que pasó, así que córtalo ya. Solo quiero oírlo de vuestra boca. Si prefieres, puedes continuar tú des de aquí** _Eve negó con la cabeza esta vez desafiante aguantándole la mirada a John. John le dio tres palmadas y volvió a repetir con aquel tono de voz_ **EN PA-LA-BRAS**.

_**- **Eve tragó saliva y dijo_ **No**

****- **Muy bien, tú vuelve a sentarte** _(señaló a Eve indicó de nuevo su pierna)_. **Y tú, Adam, continúa.**

****- **Entonces entró **_**Eve**__ (apenas le salía la voz, estaba apunto de traicionar el código de hermanos)_ **y yo le pedí que me ayudara, que no se quedara quieta y entonces Dean perdió el conocimiento y después Sam** _(esto lo dijo tan rápido que pareció una sola palabra)_.

****- **Adam! Estamos todos cansados, queremos volver a casa y dormir, tú también, te estás cayendo, así que ¡DEJA DE TOMARME EL PELO Y DIME CÓMO COJONES PERDIERON EL CONOCIMIENTO TUS HERMANOS!** _No es que esto último lo rugiera es que Adam estaba convencido que John hizo saltar las alarmas de todos los coches de Boston y de los tres siguientes estados. Puede que incluso se hubiera oído un rumor en Hawai también_.

****- **Eve los golpeó con el bate de baseball**_(Adam no podía levantar la mirada del suelo)_

****- **¡¿QUÉ?** _Sam y Dean gritaron a la vez_.

****- **Creí que estaban muertos y que tú nos matarías o que iríamos a la cárcel, así que huimos.**

****- **¿Eve sabías que tu hermano la liaría por la noche, Al fin y acabo, siempre lo hace, no?** _John acomodó a la niña en su regazo para poder tener la frente a frente_.

****- **Si** _(Dijo Eve, esta vez no hizo ni falta decirle que usará su voz)_

****- **Me oíste hablar con Dean y lo planeaste todo, ¿verdad?** _John seguía mirándola fijamente, su voz era una mezcla de orgullo, cansancio y preocupación._

****- **Si**

****- **¿Sabes qué eso fue muy peligroso y qué está mal, verdad?**

****- **No**

****- **¿No es peligroso o no está mal?**

****- **Eso mató a Kate.** _John estaba en shock una frase entera con sujeto, verbo y predicado. Desde los 7 que no había dicho una frase entera_.

****- **¡Puedes hablar, Eve!**_ Pero Eve cerró los ojos y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su padre. John sabía que aquello era el final del monologo de Eve. Cuando era muy pequeña y aun hablaba un poquito solía esconder su carita apretándola fuertemente contra el pecho de él o de su madre cuando ya no quería hablar más. Cuando dejo de hablar ya no lo hacía, simplemente nunca hablaba, o solo decía palabras sueltas, finalmente los dichosos monosílabos y después el silencio_.

_**- **Adam lo miró _**No volverá a hablar ¿lo sabes?** _Estaba enfadado con John, con Eve y consigo mismo. Él no había logrado sacarle ni una palabra en años. Y ni en una semana John Winchester no solo había conseguido que le contestara con monosílabos, sino que había logrado una frase entera_.

****- **Bueno yo siempre supe que podía, como sé que volverá a hablar cuando lo necesite**. _Se levantó de la silla sin soltar a su hija de la mano_. **Nos vamos para casa, mañana va a ser un día muy muy muy largo para todos. Y os quiero a todos muy frescos. Dean, tú y Adam en el coche, Sam, Eve y yo en la furgoneta. Al llegar a casa directos a la cama, mañana no hay despertador. Hablaremos después de comer.**

****- **Si, señor** (al unísono Sam y Dean. John se paró y miró fijamente a Adam)

****- **Sep, sep, sep, lo que sea. Estoy cansado, vayámonos ya.**

****- **Afortunadamente para tu trasero, yo también estoy cansado. Pero mañana estaremos todos frescos como rosas y trataremos adecuadamente muchos temas. ¡Ah! Adam yo tengo muy buena memoria y un bonito cinturón a juego.** _Los ojos de Adam eran de terror, miró a Sam y a Dean para ver si su padre se estaba marcando un farol, pero lo que vio solo hizo que inquietarlo más y más. Estaba muerto. Muy muerto_.


	12. Chapter 12

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

****- **Afortunadamente para tu trasero, yo también estoy cansado. Pero mañana estaremos todos frescos como rosas y trataremos adecuadamente muchos temas. ¡Ah! Adam yo tengo muy buena memoria y un bonito cinturón a juego.** _Los ojos de Adam eran de terror, miró a Sam y a Dean para ver si su padre se estaba marcando un farol, pero lo que vio solo hizo que inquietarlo más y más. Estaba muerto. Muy muerto_.

El camino a casa fue muy silencioso, Eve que ya de por si no hablaba y Sam que no sabía cómo pero sabía que mañana iba a ser un día aun peor que aquel. Y aquel había sido uno de los peores de su vida. Sabía que el mocoso iba a recibir una buena y quizás la niña también, aunque de esto ultimo no estaba tan seguro. Pero rara era la vez que John abría la caja de tortas y él, no acababa recibiendo alguna. Y aunque no fuese así, seguro que estaría de un humor de perros los próximos días. Lo que le faltaba a él. Aquellos críos eran un grano en el culo. En el coche de Deanla cosas eran distintas.

****- **¿Dean?** _(Adam dijo susurrando)_

****- **Si, Adam**

****- **Papá no hablaba en serio ¿verdad?** _Casi le temblaba la voz_

****- **¿Sobre qué**_**?**__ La cara de miedo de Adam era un poema. Dean se lo estaba pasando en grande a costa del muchacho._

**Ya sabes** _(irritado)_ **sobre lo que ha dicho de mañana.**

****- **¡Aaaaah! Sobre eso** (y se quedó en silencio un buen rato

**- **¡**Venga Dean! Casi saltando del asiento. No lo decía en serio, solo es porque está molesto, ¿verdad?**

****- **¿Molesto? Jajaja. Molesto**. _Dean sabía que su padre estaba furioso. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan cabreado. Como cuando Sam hizo su gran imitación de Houdini y despareció durante dos semanas. O cuando él mismo a los 14 años decidió que ya estaba preparado para ir de caza en solitario, esas fueron memorables._ **Adam te puedo asegurar que papá está algo más que molesto.**

****- **Entonces ¿iba en serio?**

****- **Por si no te habías dado cuenta a estas alturas. Papá siempre va en serio. Así que despídete de tu trasero.** (durante varios minutos Adam se quedó en silencio)

****- **Dean**

****- **Sip**

****- **¿Duele? **

****- **¡Qué!**

****- **Si duele mucho, a mi bueno, yo nunca, bueno papá solo, papá jamás me había pegado tan fuerte como hoy, y fue con la mano. Y dolió, dolió mucho, aun lo noto.** (a Dean le recordó a Sam cuando tenía 6 o 7 años y papá le daba una buena zurra. Pero Adam tenía 13. ¿serían así todos los críos de 13 años o era ese chiquillo que era un mimado? Ni Sam ni él habían sido así a su edad. Claro que John los había subido casi a toque de silbato)

****- **Tranquilo sobrevivirás** (Dean sintió pena por el chico, se le veía aterrado**) te dolerá el trasero horrores durante un par de días, pero se pasará.**

****- **Yo no quiero que papá me pegue. **(dijo haciendo pucheritos. Esto había sonada muy infantil hasta para Adam e intentó sonar más maduro) **sé que hice mal, que no debí llamar a Eve y que no debimos huir. Pero Dean, estaba asustado. Mamá jamás, bueno con mamá era distinto. ¿Dean? ¿Crees que papá me odia?**

****- **¡ Pero que dices! Es imposible que te odie. Mira chico Sam y yo la hemos cagado tantas veces que podríamos hacer algún tipo de record y papá no ha dejado de querernos ni un segundo** (_dijo sonriendo_).

****- **Si, a ti y a Sam. Pero nosotros no somos sus hijos**._( Adam vio que Dean iba a decir algo y enseguida lo interrumpió) _**Bueno si que lo somos, pero no es igual. A vosotros os quiere porque os ha cuidado des de que nacisteis. Todos los días, todas las noches, todos estos años **_(Adam estaba llorando ya en este punto)_ **Y voy yo y lo estropeo en al primera semana **(_las lagrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas_).

****- **Ey, ey** _(le revolvió el pelo_)**papá os quiere mucho. No digas eso. Si, vale, has sido un auténtico gran en el culo desde que llegaste. Pero si se trata de granos en el culo Sam es un forúnculo lleno de pus** _(esto hizo reír a Adam)_ **y créeme papá adora a ese forúnculo. Además no hay nada más que oírlo hablar de ti para saber que papá te quiere y está muy orgulloso de ti.** _(Adam se secó las lagrimas con la manga de la cazadora y le sonrió) _**Pero eso si, papá se va ensañar de lo lindo con tu culo, hermanito. Ahora mismo no quisiera estar en tus zapatos. **

****- **Dean**

****- **Si** _(arqueando la ceja)_

****- **Gracias**

****- **No me las des canijo. ¡Ah, si! se me olvidaba. Si alguna vez, vuelves a escaparte mientras estás bajo mi vigilancia no tendrás que preocuparte por papá porque para cuando él llegue, tú y tu trasero estarán muy muertos ¿capicci?**

****- **Entendido. Pero técnicamente no estábamos bajo tu vigilancia, Eve te dejo inconsciente** _(Adam dijo maliciosamente)._

****- **¡Genial, otro grano en el culo más! Por cierto podríamos hacernos de oro si inscribiéramos a la princesita en la liga de baseball ¿sabes?**

****- **Jajaja si yo te contara. ¿Crees que papá la castigará también?**

****- **No lo sé, como dijo antes Eve es frágil y algo especial pero entiende perfectamente. Y papá no es de lo que haces excepciones. ¿Sabes? Pero claro que nosotros somos chicos, y bueno papá es de la vieja escuela.**

****- **¡¿Entonces qué?** Adam sonaba inquieto.

****- **Mañana ya veremos.**

****- **No puede** (se cruzo de brazos)

****- **Me temo que poder, lo que se dice poder, puede y también es muy capaz, pero no sé si lo hará, Adam. Sino los hubiera visto esta tarde juntos en el sofá, hubiera dicho que si, sin duda. Pero después de verlos, se me hace muy difícil imaginármelo. Claro que antes él le ha dado unas cuantas palmadas ¿no? aunque si hubiéramos sido yo o Sam…en serio Adam, no te preocupes, sea lo que sea, papá jamás os hará daño. Bueno quizás a vuestros traseros si, pero nada permanente, eso te lo aseguro. Mírame a mí, estoy aquí, sano y salvo y estuve en tu posición muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas veces**.

Mientras tanto en la camioneta de John, seguían sumidos en el más absoluto silencio. Sam se incorporó y alargó el brazo hasta la radio, para poner algo de música. Pero John le apartó la mano.

****- **Nada de música, Sam.**

****- **Lo siento, señor**. _(dijo Sam miserable)_

****- **Sammy,** (_John se sentía mal, estaba enfadado, cansado y francamente perdido y no quería tomarlo con el chico_)

****- **Si, señor. **_(Aunque su padre le había llamado Sammy y eso indicaba que las cosas entre los dos estaban bien, podía ver claramente que su padre estaba aun muy enojado, así que añadió el "señor" casi de forma instintiva)_

****- **Ha sido un día bastante duro ¿verdad? **_(sin apartar la mirada de la carretera ni un instante)_

****- **Si, señor. **

****- **Sé que piensas que os exijo mucho, y tienes razón lo hago, pero solo lo hago por cosas como las de esta noche. Y no me refiero a la escenita de DeathWish de aquí la princesita **_(señalando la cabeza donde estaba recostada Eve)_** . Por los monstruos que hay ahí fuera. Sam. Esa cosa mató a Kate solo porque Dean y yo matamos a uno de los suyos hace 8 meses. Quiero que entiendas que si soy tan duro con vosotros es porque no tengo más remedio. ¿Entiendes?**

****- **Si, señor. **

****- **Las cosas tampoco son como yo quisiera.**

****- **Papá**

****- **Si, hijo**.

****- **Siento haber sido un grano en el culo estos últimos días.** (John pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de su hijo y lo achuchó, mientras que con la otra llevaba el volante) **¿Papá? ¿estoy en problemas?**

****- **No, pero no creo que venga mal que entrenes un poco más el cuerpo a cuerpo. Hoy una mocosa de 13 años te ha encañonado.**

****- **Podía haberme librado perfectamente, pero no creí que te gustara mucho que matara a tu única hija chica.**

****- **¿En serio? Máquina de matar jajaja** (_era agradable volver a hablar sin chillarse con Sam_) **Igualmente quiero que tu Y Dean les dediquéis una hora diaria de lunes a jueves y 2 el fin de semana**

****- **¿y el viernes?**

****- **No te preocupes los viernes estarás ocupado** (_John dijo con sonrisa maliciosa_).

****- **Papaaaaaaaa creí que no estaba en problemas** _(ahora era Sam que sonaba como Adam)_.

****- **Y no lo estás. Jajajaja**_ (John le dio un apretón aún mas fuerte y volvió a poner ambas manos en el volante)_

****- **Si, ya, claro, pues ¿Por que no se ve así desde aquí?**

****- **Ya llegamos, te quiero en la cama directo. **

****- **Si, y nada de despertador, lo recuerdo.**

****- **Grrrr sobre todo lo del despertador, ¿no? campeón.** _(Sam no pudo evitar reírse. John despertó a Eve, zarandeándola suavemente)_ **Venga para arriba los dos, yo voy a aparcar y cuando suba os quiero ver a todos durmiendo**. (ambos salieron de la camioneta y subieron las escaleras de la entrada del apartamento. Allí esperaron a Dean y a Adam que unos minutos más tarde llegaron. Dean abrió la puerta de la entrada del edificio e hizo pasar a todos).

****- **Todos a la cama y no quiero oír ni un **_peep (dijo Dean imitando el tono de marine de su padre a la perfección y __Dean saltó sobre el sofá y encendió el televisor)_**.**

****- **¿Dean? ¿tú no vienes? **_(Sam sonaba muy cansado)_

**He dicho ni un peep Samuel, ¡a la cama!** (y Dean comenzó a cambiar de canales con el mando. Los chicos se fueron todos a la cama**). Al fin un poco de paz.** (Dean se descalzó, dejando caer las botas cada una a una punta de la habitación y se quedó viendo una especie de película de serie b. al cabo de unos 30 minutos llegó su padre).

(_Dean apagó la tele y empezó a hablar flojo para no despertar a sus hermanos_) **Ey, te llevó mucho encontrar aparcamiento. El tráfico está horrible a las 4 de la mañana ¿verdad? **_(Aunque la situación no daba para ello Dean no podía eviata ser irónico y hacer coñitas de todo. ¿Y porque no? a veces eso animaba a su padre.)_

**Deaaaan dije todos a la cama, todos te incluye. A la cama**. (_John sonaba muy cansado. No, esa no era una de esas veces en que la actitud chulesca de Dean lo animaba_)

****- **Papaá, venga ya,** (Dean se incorporó) **tengo más de**

****- **Si vas a recordarme tu edad ahórratelo, estuve allí el día de tu concepción y el día de tu nacimiento, se perfectamente tu edad. A la cama** _(señalando a la habitación. Dean abrió la boca para decir algo pero John lo cortó) _**A demás ahora el sofá es mi cama, y si tú no lo estás, yo si que estoy muerto.**

****- **Ok, ok, pero al menos podrías hacerme un adelanto de lo de mañana ¿no?**

****- **A la cama Dean **_(John ni siquiera sonaba enfadado, sonaba derrotadao)_

****- **Ouuu, venga, hombre. Solo una línea, papá.**

****- **¡Ve-te -a- la- ca-ma- Dean**_**!**__ (y Dean recogió su cazadora y sus botas y se dirigió a la habitación)_**Dean**_(Dean se giró con una gran sonrisa en la cara, sabía que finalmente su padre le daría una pista)_ **no hagas mucho ruido, no quiero que los despiertes **_(sino fuera porque era Dean Winchester de 20 años de edad su padre hubiera jurado ver por el rabillo del ojo como hacía pucheros), _**buenas noches, hijo.**

**- Buenos noches, papá.**

_John se aseguró que estaban bien todas las líneas de sal en la puerta y las ventanas. Fue a la nevera y se tomó una cerveza, mientras acababa de recoger las armas de la mesa de la cocina. Después entró en la habitación de los chicos para ver si estaba todo correcto. Y los 3 dormían apaciblemente. Entró en su habitación para echar un vistazo a Eve, y su corazón se detuvo, la cama estaba vacía. En seguida corrió a mirar debajo de la cama. Efectivamente, ahí estaba ella, se había hecho una especie de nido con mantas y dormía como un angelito. Dudó entre despertarla y meterla en la cama o dejarla dormir allí. Esa era una de las muchas manías de Eve que tendría que dejar. Pero no esa noche, se tumbó en la cama y se cubrió con el cubrecamas y se quedó dormido._


	13. Chapter 13

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_Eran las siete y media y John ya no podía dormir más. Decidió levantarse y salir a correr un poco después se pasaría por la cafetería de enfrente y tomaría un desayuno. Sabía que ninguno de los chicos se despertaría antes de las doce. Cuando se incorporó el colchón crujió. Eve le agarró de los tobillos e intentó tirarlo._

**- Eve, soy yo, papá.** _(dijo flojito. Entonces Eve soltó los tobillos de John y se arrastró de debajo la cama como una culebrilla) _**Vuelve a dormir, es muy pronto**._(Eve negó con la cabeza y se puso la cazadora por encima del pijama y le agarró la mano)_ **Son las siete y medía, trata de dormir un par de horas más. **_(Eve le soltó la mano y se puso las deportivas. John no quería alzar la voz y poner a toda la casa en danza, pero le estaba costando horrores)_**Eve, cariño, vuelva a la cama, yo te despertaré para comer ¿ok?**_ (Eve negó con la cabeza. La cría tenía los ojos abiertos como dos naranjas y esa sonrisa tan encantadora en la cara. La sonrisa de Dean, la sonrisa de Mary, la sonrisa de Kate. Sam y Adam tenían los ojitos de cachorrito, y Dean y la mocosa, la sonrisa del millón de dólares, como la llamaba Dean. John le devolvió la sonrisa y le acarició el pelo)_. **Ok, pero no vas a salir en pijama, ponte algo de ropa, ya te aviso que salgo a correr no de paseo.**_ (Eve asintió como un cachorrito excitado__**) **_**Eve, yo me tomo el correr muy en serio.**_ (pero Eve ya se estaba quitando los pantalones del pijama_) **woaaawoaaa, alto ahí, mejor te dejo que te cambies sola, te espero en 5 minutos en el salón**_ (John tenía que hablar también de eso con Eve, en casa ahora eran más personas, si se iba a desvestir mejor que lo hiciera cuando estuviera sola en la habitación, o en el lavabo. Un montón de cosas que reajustar. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, esto no iba a ser nada fácil)_.

_No le tomó ni 2 minutos cambiarse. Cosa que le sorprendió, Mary era muy lenta, las mujeres son muy lentas ¿no? Eve solo era una niña, claro estúpido, es eso, pensó John. Salieron de la casa con extremo cuidado de no despertar a nadie y una vez llegados a la entrada del edificio, John se paró y agarró a Eve por los hombros, se inclinó un poco para ponerse a la altura de los ojos de Eve y mirándole cara a cara le dijo:_

****- **Muy bien, allá vamos. Eve iremos a correr un buen rato por el parque y después tomaremos un desayuno en la cafetería. Y después y aprovechando que pareces tan despierta tú y yo tendremos una charla ¿de acuerdo?** _(Eve volvió a sonreírle y se le tiró al cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla. John suspiró hondo, la cría era buena, no se lo iba a poner fácil, verdad ¿Cuándo alguno de ellos se lo habían puesto fácil? ¿Quizás Dean? ¡Bah! a quién intentaba engañar, castigar a Dean era devastador para John, afortunadamente Dean hacía años que no le daba motivos, esos tiempos había acabado)_ **Muy bien, a correr pequeña gacela.** _(Y ambos se pusieron a correr hacia el parque.)_

_John pasó las siguientes 2 horas con su hija, de repente recibió la llamada de Dean, se había despertado y al ver que ni la niña ni John estaba en casa se había alarmado. Después de que John le asegurara que todo estaba en orden, se quedó más tranquilo. John le preguntó por Adam, y Dean le dijo que estaba aun profundamente dormido. John le dijo sus planes de ir a desayunar a la cafetería de enfrente y que suponía que en una hora estarían de vuelta. Una vez entraron en la cafetería John ordenó un café y unas tostadas y Eve le señaló en la carta el zumo de naranja y mango y la ensalada de fruta)_

****- **Cariño. Tienes que comer algo más. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día. ¿te apetece unas tortitas?** _(Eve negó enérgicamente con la cabeza)_ **¿unos huevos revueltos? **_(Eve hizo como si tuviera arcadas. John agarró aire y contó hasta diez mentalmente)_ **Eve, tienes que comer algo más. La fruta es muy sana, pero tu cuerpo necesitas proteínas. Así que mira la carta y piensa en algo más que desayunar**_**.**__ (Y John viendo que volvía a donde estaba fotografiada las ensaladas)_ **Y no, no vale dos ensaladas de frutas.** _(Eve, apartó la carta, se cruzó de brazos y puso morros)_ **Como quieras entonces pediré por ti **_(Eve agarró la carta rápidamente y señaló el sándwich de atún. John suspiró, pero quería tratar temas serios con ella y no quería iniciar una discusión ya)_

****- **Buenos días ¿Ya han decidido que van a tomar?**_ (la camarera se acercó a ellos con una cafetera en una mano y una taza en la otra. Desde que se instalaron en el barrio. John iba a desayunar todos los días allí. Y lo del café ya era una rutina.)_

****- **Si, el café **_(John le sonrió y la camarera le sirvió el café),_** un par de tostadas con huevos revueltos para mí y un zumo de naranja y mango, una ensalada de frutas y sándwich de atún, gracias.**

****- **Si me permite les recomendaría el batido de chocolate y plátano y la tarta de calabaza, son las especialidades de la cocinera** (dijo la camarera guiñándolo el ojo Eve).

****- **¿Qué te parece Eve? ¿te apetece un poco de tarta y el batido?** _(Eve puso cara de horror y sacó la lengua poniendo una mueca de asco bastante desagradable)_ **¡Eve! ¡No tienes 3 años! Sino quieres la tarta y el batido simplemente con negarlo es suficiente, el resto estaba fuera de lugar** _(John dijo en un tono tan regio que hasta a la camarera se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca)_ **Disculpe **_(John entonces se dio cuenta que la camarera se había quedado petrificada)_ **no, con eso ya será bastante. Y disculpe de nuevo la actitud de mi hija.**

****- **Tranquilo**_( la camarera le sonrió dulcemente)_**yo también tengo un chico más o menos de su edad,** **se lo que es**_ (mirando a Eve)_ **los zumos también están muy ricos** (_sonrió, nuevamente y con eso se fue hacia la cocina. Eve le respondió con una media sonrisa y una mirada de perdona vidas)_.

****- **Eve tenemos que hablar**. _(Eve abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró con terror)_ **No, esa charla la tendremos más tarde. Ahora quiero hablarte de tu comportamiento y de los cambios que espero ver** _(Eve le sonrío dulcemente)_. **Buen intento. Tu puedes continuar con esa carita de ángel, pero quiero que estés muy atenta de lo que voy a decirte ahora ¿ok?** _(Eve no abandonó la cara de niña buena y asintió)_. **A partir de ahora obedecerás todo lo que Yo o Dean te pidamos. Ya tienes 13 años, así que no consentiré ni una niñería más ¿estamos? **_(Eve asintió, seguía sonriendo)_ **Se acabó manipular a tu hermano, a los chicos o a mí ¿claro?** _(Eve asintió nuevamente)_. **Cuando te haga una pregunta responderás "si, señor" o "no, señor". Ayer quedó muy claro que cuando quieres puedes hablar. No pretendo que hables más, por ahora, pero se acabó la cabezonería esa tuya de jugar a los mimos. ¿quedó claro?** _(Eve asintió)_ **he dicho con palabras** _(John hablaba muy flojito no quería montar un espectáculo en la cafetería, en ese preciso momento llegó la camarera con la bandeja)_

****- **Aquí tienen, el zumo, le dejo la cafetera por si quiere servirse más**_, (y le sirvió in poco más de café en la taza y dejó la cafetera) _**los huevos revueltos con tostadas francesas y el sándwich de atún y la ensalada de frutas, espero que todo sea de su agrado, buen provecho** _(la camarera les sirvió los platos y le dejó una magdalena de chocolate de regalo a Eve. Eve miró a la magdalena y después la miró a ella_) **cortesía de la casa.**

****- **Muchas gracias** _(John le dijo y la camarera volvió a desaparecer en la cocina. John dio un sorbo al café y miró a Eve mientras ella desenrollaba los cubiertos de la servilleta)_ **estoy esperando una respuesta Eve**. _(Eve se lo quedó mirando muy seriamente)_ **No soy un hombre paciente Eve. He preguntado ¿Si Quedó claro?** _(Eve le mantenía la mirada pero no hablaba)_ **Si crees que no me levantaré y te zurraré aquí mismo, porque estamos en un lugar público, te equivocas, ¡Pero mucho!. Te lo voy a preguntar una última vez y más vale que esta vez escuche tu preciosa voz sino te juro que seré yo el que tome medidas menos verbales, ¿Entendido?**

**- **(tragó saliva, se mojó los labios, lo miró como si pudiera fulminarlo con la mirada) **si, señor.**

****- **Muy bien.** _(John respiró aliviado, lo cierto es que no las tenía todas con si. No sabía si Eve finalmente accedería a hablar)_ **A partir de ahora sabré en todo momento dónde, con quién y qué haces. Empezarás a ir al colegio como cualquier otro crío de tu edad. Lo siento, pero viajamos mucho y no siempre podré llevarte a esos centros especiales así que cuanto antes te acostumbres a los centros públicos, mejor.** (_John arqueó la ceja y Eve sonrió)_ **Se acabó golpear a tus hermanos, ni Dean, ni Sam, y sobre todo, ni Adam. Se acabó golpear y punto. Y cómo me entere que vuelves a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo de ayer noche, te puedo asegurar que no te podrás sentar en una semana. ¿entendido?**_(Eve se lo quedó mirando en silencio) _**¿Eve?** _(la voz de John era la de alguien muy pero que muy irritado)_.

****- **Si, señor.**

****- **Solo una cosa más. Siento mucho haberos fallado a tu hermano y a ti. Tienes mi palabra que no volverá a pasar. No dejaré que nada malo os pase, nunca más. Os quiero mucho y aunque muchas veces no lo entenderéis o no estaréis de acuerdo todo lo que hago es por vuestro bien. Y ahora comete el desayuno, el zumo está perdiendo todas sus vitaminas** _(el resto del desayuno fue muy silencioso)._

****- **¿Has acabado?**_ (Eve llevaba un buen rato jugueteando con la mitad del sándwich de atún que le quedaba, estaba claro que no tenía intención de comérselo. John se levantó de la mesa y fue a la caja a pagar, mientras Eve envolvió la magdalena en una servilleta con mucho cuidado) _**¿así que te la guardas para después, eh?. Venga, vamos** _(le agarró la otra mano)_ **Dean ya debe de estar subiéndose por las paredes.**

_Cuando llegaron al apartamento, encontraron a Dean y a Sam en el sofá, en pijama, viendo lucha libre con un par de cuenco de cereales a medio comer. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_Cuando llegaron al apartamento, encontraron a Dean y a Sam en el sofá, en pijama, viendo lucha libre con un par de cuenco de cereales a medio comer. _

**- Sam cuando te dije que entrenaras el cuerpo a cuerpo con tu hermano , no me refería precisamente a eso**_ (dijo John intentando sonar serio pero con una sonrisa en los labios_**).**

****- **Ah, Hola papá. **_(dijo Sam girándose par ver a su padre, pero sin levantarse del sofá)_

****- **Hola papá ¿Qué tal la carrera? **_(preguntó Dean)_

****- **Bien, gracias. Me voy a duchar, cuando salga quiero esto recogido**._ (Eve saltó sobre el sofá justo donde estaba Dean, este se apartó un poco y le hizo cosquillas Eve lo paró metiéndole toda la magdalena en al boca. Dean paró de golpe)._

****- **Ummmm mis favoritas, gracias princesita** _(acabó de comerla y se rechupeteo los dedos) _**¿Qué, princesita? ¿Has cansado al viejo?** (Eve negó con la cabeza)

****- **EVE **_(John rugió)_

****- **No, señor** (dijo con morros Eve)

****- **Guaaauuu , ¿ahora hablas?** (Dean miró a su padre buscando la confirmación)

****- **Por ahora solo "si, señor" y "no, señor", más adelante, ya veremos. Y cuento con vosotros para que Eve utilice su voz siempre que pueda, no más charadas.**

****- **Oye, princesa no hace falta que me trates de señor** (Dean volvió a hacerle cosquillas).

****- **Dean, déjalo así, ok.** _(su padre, no estaba de humor, eso estaba claro)_

****- **¿si te pregunto yo también me dirás, señor?** _(Sam preguntó riéndose)_

****- **Sam, córtalo ya, ¿Quieres?, yo no encuentro nada graciosa que tu hermana tenga dificultades para hablar ¿tú lo encuentras hijo?**

****- **No, señor.** _(Sam se sintió mal, solo quería hacer broma como Dean)_

****- **Pues entonces, ya está todo hablado. Seguro que tienes deberes del cole, ponte con ellos. Esta tarde la vamos a tener ocupadita.**

****- **Si, papá. ¿podemos acabar de ver este programa?** _(sonaba como cuando tenía 5 años, John no pudo más que reír)_

****- **Ok, pero solo este programa, después a hacer los deberes.**_(Y John dirigiéndose a Dean nuevamente, que y había vuelto a lo de las cosquillas con la niña) _**Dean ¿y Adam?**

****- **Hace 10 minutos cuando miré aun estaba durmiendo **_(paro repentinamente y se puso serio)._

****- **Muy bien le dejaremos descansar un ratito más. ¿Eve te duchas tu primero o yo?** _(Eve ni se lo pensó, corrió al lavabo y en segundos se oía correr el agua) _**creo que eso fue un Yo, señor.**_Sam y Dean se rieron, John se sentó entre sus chicos y vio un poco de lucha libre)_

****- **Eve ¿tienes para mucho? ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro?** _(silencio y el agua corriendo, John se acercó a la puerta y picó un par de veces. El agua cesó)_ **¿Está todo bien ahí dentro? **_(silencio, John respiró y agarró la manilla de la puerta_)** Eve sé que me estás oyendo, contesta o entraré a comprobarlo yo mismo. ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro?**

****- **Si, señor** _(la respuesta no tardó ni una milésima)_

****- **Ok, ves acabando, ya debes estar hecha un garbancito.** _(John se giró y miró a sus chicos)_**¡chicas! ¿Qué le puede llevar tanto?**

****- **Ayer solo le llevo 40 minutos **_(Dean dijo mientras se reía, era gracioso ver a su padre desesperándose por el baño)._

****- **¡40 minutos! **_John se levantó de nuevo del sofá. Y fue para el lavabo. Picó otra vez y esperó a que el agua dejará de correr._ **Eve tienes 4 minutos, para salir de ahí. Sino entraré yo mismo y te sacaré. Y créeme jovencita que no te va gustar eso. 4 minutos Eve ¿ok?**

****- **Si, señor** (_esta vez la repuesta no fue tan rápida. 3 minuto y 55 segundos más tarde la puerta del lavabo se abría y tras una cortina de vaho salía Eve en vuelta en toallas. John entró y salió del lavabo en un segundo, Eve aun no había llegado a la habitación cuando la agarró por el brazo y le dio una palmada en el culo)_

****- **¡Se puede saber que narices ha pasado ahí dentro!** _Eve miró para dentro (el cuarto de baño estaba hecho un desastre. Miro a su padre y se encogió de hombros)_ **nada de encogerse de hombros, entra ahí déjalo como lo encontraste.** (_Eve entró y volvió a recoger las toallas, y tiró de la cisterna. Al salir le dio las toallas sucias a su padre, sonrió y se fue para la habitación a cambiarse)_. **¿Ya Está? ¡Ya está!** _(John estaba en shock, ni siquiera reaccionó. Dean se levantó y le pasó el brazo sobre el hombro en plan camaradería)._

**- Si, se me olvidó comentártelo, ayer hizo exactamente lo mismo. Espero que el mocoso no sea igual. **

****- **No, no lo es. Solo ella, todo el mundo la ha tratado como una princesita. Bueno. Pues hoy se acabó su reinado**. _(Y con esto John se remangó las mangas y picó a la puerta de su habitación, ahora de Eve. Eve abrió la puerta y asomó la cabecita por la puerta. John puso la pezuña entre la puerta y la moldura, PARA evitar que la cerrara y la agarró del brazo nuevamente. Le dio tres palmadas fuertes en el trasero y le señaló al cuarto de baño)_ **¡LIM-PIA-LO! **(_Eve entró corriendo en el cuarto de baño y John se quedó en el quicio de la puerta del baño dándole indicaciones de que debía hacer. Al cabo de un rato el cuarto de baño volvía a estar recogido)_ **Muy bien, y que no se vuelva a repetir. ¡Lo que uno ensucia, uno lo limpia!. Dean, me voy a duchar, despierta a Adam ¿quieres? Ya son pasadas las once.**

****- **Ok **_(Dean entró en la habitación y encendió la luz y subió las persianas)_ **venga, despierta, dormilón** _(meneando suavemente la espalda de Adam)._

****- **Mmmmmmmmmm déjame**_ (totalmente dormido)_

****- **Papá ha dicho que te levantes.** _(intentaba sonar dulce para facilitarle el despertar)_

****- **Mmmmmmmmmm olvídame Dean, quiero dormir** _(Adam sonaba algo como entre un gruñido y bostezo)_

****- **Ya es dormido suficiente, venga, levántate y vístete. Tienes 5 minutos**_**.**__ (esta vez en un tono más serio)_

****- **Muérete** _( y le lanzó la almohada y se tapó la cabeza con el edredón)_

****- **Tú mismo, pero no creo que sea muy buena idea cabrear a papá aún más** _(Adam entonces se levantó a regañadientes)._

****- **¿Feliz?** _(Adam le dijo con muy mala actitud)_

****- **Lo cierto que para ser feliz tu deberías ser una supermodelo y ahora te estarías desvistiendo en vez de vistiéndote, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?** _(Dean salió de la habitación y dejó que el muchacho se acabará de vestir)._

****- **Sammy, si creías que papá tenía mal amanecer, te equivocabas. Eso si es tener un mal amanecer.**

****- **Ese tiene un mal amanecer, un mal atardecer y un mal anochecer.**

_John salió de la ducha ya vestido y echó una mirada rápida al salón. Dio una especie de gruñido, negó con la cabeza, respiró hondo, contó mentalmente hasta 50. Se fue hacía la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua mineral. Regresó al salón y colocó una de las sillas de la mesa y la puso delante de la tele. Dean y Sam lo miraban con ojos abiertos. Sabían que ya había llegado la hora de los gritos. Pero la parsimonia de su padre les dejaba perplejos. _

**- TODO EL MUNDO AL SALÓN ¡YA!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

****- **TODO EL MUNDO AL SALÓN ¡YA!** (_A la mierda la parsimonia, aquel volvía a ser el John cabreado. Eve salió de inmediato de la habitación, Adam tardó un poco más, pero nada que fuera susceptible de más berridos__**).**_** MUY BIÉN. Quiero ver vuestros culos plantados en el sofá.** _(Adam lo miró incrédulo)_ **Si, Adam, he dicho culos, y mi vocabulario es lo que menos debería preocupar ahora.** _(los críos corrieron atemorizados a sentarse en el sofá, Dean se sentó en el sillón, para no provocar más tensiones)_. **Ahora voy a hablar, no quiero oír ni un peep. Eso va sobretodo por vosotros dos**_(señalando a Sam y Adam) _**hasta que haya acabado. Después por turnos podréis decir lo que creáis pertinente. Después comeremos algo ahí en frente. Y después vosotros dos**_ (señalando a Sam y a Dean) _**os iréis a practicar un poco de cuerpo a cuerpo, un par o tres horitas. Y vosotros dos** _(señalando a Eve y a Adam)_ **tendremos una charla privada. Ni un peep hasta que acabe** _(señalándolos a todos y procediendo a sentarse en la silla)._ **Las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora y todos vamos a tener que esforzarnos mucho para que esto salga adelante. Así que os pido que pongáis lo mejor de vuestra parte. Debido a mi trabajo, nos movemos mucho, y siendo ahora cinco no será cosa fácil. Pero ya hallaremos la forma de que no sea tan traumático para vosotros. Por eso, Singer nos ha buscado una casa un poco más grande que este apartamento en un pueblo cerca de donde vive y ha hecho unas llamadas y el mes que viene ya podréis empezar a ir al instituto. Dean o yo, o ambos, a veces tendremos que ausentarnos durante días. Pero no os dejaremos solos, siempre habrá algún adulto responsable al cargo** _(mirando a Adam), _**no importa lo maduros que os creáis que sois o que ya antes os hubierais quedados a solas** _(mirando a Sam)._ **Y si, intentaré que acabéis el curso en la misma escuela. Pero si no es así, no quiero oír rechistar, si nos vamos es porque nos tenemos que ir **_(mirando a Sam nuevamente)_**. A partir de mañana, todos y cuando digo todos es todos, jovencita, **_(mirando a Eve)._ **dedicaremos tiempo a diario a entrenar el cuerpo y la mente. Eso es aparte del tiempo que dedicaréis a vuestros estudios o las actividades deportivas extraescolares que escojáis. Todos somos una familia ahora. Así que trabajaremos todos juntos. La cadena de mando sigue siendo la misma: Yo, y sino estoy yo, Dean u otro adulto que yo designe expresamente. Y cuando doy una orden, se obedece, no se debate, ni se habla, ni se reinterpreta, ni se IGNORA. Os pido suma discreción, ahora que somos más, tendremos que ser más discretos, así que mantener las narices limpias. Eso va por ti también Dean **_(Dean no pudo más que sonreír a eso, lo suyo iba por otros derroteros)_. **Y quién no obedezca las tres reglas básicas: obediencia, respeto y honestidad, puede estar seguro que no tendrá un final feliz, al menos, no lo tendrá su trasero. A estas tres reglas básicas, se irán sumando unas cuentas reglas de seguridad y convivencia. Como la de salar todas las ventanas y puertas, tener el móvil siempre a mano, que siempre alguien sepa vuestras coordenadas exactas, o unos turnos para el lavabo y las tareas de la casa** (_John arqueó la ceja mirando a Eve. Eve le devolvió el arqueo de cejas, finalmente John le dio un largo trago al agua_**). Y todo esto no admite discusión. Ahora vayamos uno por uno. **_**Dean**__ (Dean se señaló a si mismo, y movió sus labio en un claro mua)_, **Oh,** **si tú, Dean. Hijo se que esto va a ser duro para ti, pero te voy a pedir un gran esfuerzo, los próximos meses necesito que me ayudes con las cosas aquí en casa** _(la cara de Dean se transformó automáticamente)_ **solo hasta que las cosas se normalicen un poco** _(enseguida añadió John, no es que Dean fuera un cazador extraordinario, él sabía que mantenerlo en casa era par Dean como condenarlo a cadena perpetua)_ **del entreno de Eve y Adam me encargaré en principio yo, así que confió que hagas lo mismo con Sam, asegúrate que cumple con todas sus rutinas. También quiero recordarte lo de mantenernos lejos del ojo público. Al menos en un radio del pueblo seguro. Como los chicos estarán en al escuela durante la mayor parte del día. Iras con Bobby ayudarlo con los coches y lo que te diga, ya se ha comprometido a pagarte un sueldo por lo de los coches. Si sale algo de trabajo en el condado podríamos hablarlo. ¿Cuento contigo, hijo?**

****- **Si, señor. Supongo que puedo aguantar un par de meses hasta que los mocosos se adapten** _(Dean dijo sonriendo aunque realmente la situación no era nada de su agrado)._

****- **Ey, ¿A quién crees que llamas mocoso?** _(saltó como un resorte Adam)_

****- **Adam, hijo,** _(Jonn dijo con una vez tan calida y suave que hubiera ruborizado al mismísimo Ned Flanders)_ **ven aquí,** (_Adam fue hacia su padre, en una milésima de segundo le agarró de la muñeca, tiró de él y le propinó media docena de palmadas en el trasero PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS. Con sus correspondiente Auch Ayyyy Ayyyy. Finalmente, lo levantó)_ **HE DICHO NI UN PEEP ¿NO LO HE DICHO**_**?**__ (Adam lloroso asintió)_.** A tu sitio, y que no vuelva a sentirte hasta que te pregunte directamente **_(y Adam se sentó miserablemente en su sitio en el sofá)._

****- **Y Dean, por favor, no pongas más motes a tus hermanos, tienen nombres. **

****- **Si, señor** _(con su perpetua sonrisa del millón de dólares. John respiró hondo y prosiguió, mirando a Sam)_

****- **Sam, ya conoces lo que espero de ti, eso no ha cambiado. A partir de ahora Eve y Adam forman parte de nuestra familia, son tus hermanos pequeños y espero que los trates como tal. Cualquier queja que reciba de ellos o de Dean al respecto y créeme, hijo, que no podrás sentarte cómodamente en una semana.** _(Sam bajo la cabeza ante tal amenaza. No había forma que él los viera como a hermanos, eran unos totales desconocidos)_. **Como Dean al principio tendrá que quedarse en casa es muy probable que te pida que me acompañes, quiero que estés listo para cuando lo haga. Y cuando digo listo, digo adecuadamente preparado. Y nos vendrá mal pasar más tiempo padre-hijo, de ese que vuestros pedagogos tanto hablan. Sé que no tengo que recordártelo, pero lo haré. No toleraré faltas de respeto, mentiras o insubordinación alguna. Toque de queda a las 11, móvil siempre encendido, Dean o yo siempre sabremos de tus coordenadas exactas y mantendrás tus narices limpias. Y Sam, hablo en serio, no quiero ninguna tontería** _(aquí John estaba hablando muy seriamente),_ **somos una familia y nos vamos a tratar todos** _(aquí clavó la mirada sobre Adam y Sam)_ **como tal. ¿quedó claro, hijo?**

****- **Si, señor** _(Sam se sentía con suerte de salir de aquello con solo una charla, no lo iba a arriesgar con una discusión_).

****- **Hijo, sé que estás dolido conmigo, pero no lo pagues con tus hermanos. Ellos no tienen culpa alguna. Son buenos chicos, al igual que Dean y tú. Y sé que si les das una oportunidad verás como es verdad lo que te digo. Sammy, si lo que te preocupa es que ahora os vaya a querer menos a ti o a Dean. Ya te lo estás borrando de la cabeza. Porque es imposible. Vosotros, cuatro, son lo más importante en mi vida. Pero hijo, no voy a discutir con ningunos de vosotros mis motivos para manteneros en secreto los unos de los otros. Solo sabed que si lo hice fue por vuestro propio bien. Y no hay nada que discutir ahí. **

_John hizo una pausa esperando ver la reacción de sus chicos y para beber algo de agua nuevamente. Dean le sonrió mostrándole su apoyo y conformidad. Sam puso una mueca, respiró hondo y bajo de nuevo la cabeza. No estaba conforme, pero aquella era la primera vez desde hacía meses que su padre le hablaba como un padre y no como un sargento dirigiéndose a un regimiento. Así que decidió no replicarle._

****- **Muy bien, pasemos a los pequeños de la casa. Adam, ahora te voy a decir lo que espero de ti a partir de ahora. No quiero ni una interrupción, después te dejaré que hables. Después le tocará el turno a tu hermana **_(mirando a EVE)_** y después bajaremos a comer todos juntos. Y después sus traseros y yo **_(señalando a Adam y a Eve) _**tendremos una larga charla sobre lo de ayer a la noche. ¿Entendido?**

****- **Si, señor **_(Adam aun gimoteaba por las seis nalgadas anteriores)_

****- **¿Entendido, Eve?**

****- **Si, señor **(Eve seguía con la carita de angelito que no ha roto en su vida un plato)


	16. Chapter 16

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

**- Si, señor **_(Eve seguía con la carita de angelito que no ha roto en su vida un plato)_

**- Muy bien. Adam. Primero y que quede claro, aquí no hay hijos de primera e hijos de segunda. Todos sois mis hijos y a todos os quiero. Y a todos os trataré igual. Así que a partir se ahora obedecerás las normas de la casa, al igual que lo hacen todos. No toleraré faltas de respeto, mentiras o insubordinación alguna. Del colegio a casa directamente, a la cama a las 10, móvil siempre encendido, Dean o yo siempre sabremos de tus coordenadas exactas y mantendrás tus narices limpias. A partir de mañana mismo te levantarás a las seis todos los días para correr antes de ir al colegio. Y cuando llegues del colegio te pondrás directamente con los deberes. Y a las siete quiero que estén acabados porque empezaré a enseñarte algo de defensa personal. Después empezaremos con las clases de latín. Mañana ya haremos un horario para ti y para Eve que estará, siempre, en la puerta de la habitación y en la puerta del congelador. No quiero más peleas con tus hermanos. Ni una, ni media. Cualquier problema acudes a mi, y punto. Sé que tienes muy buenas calificaciones, por lo que no debería mencionarlo, pero no admito suspensos, ni notitas de la escuela, ni saltarse clases para holgazanear con los amigotes. Adam, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y que siempre protejas a tu hermana, pero a partir de ahora Eve es asunto mío en exclusividad. Así que si me enteró que te metes en algún lio por "ella" tu trasero va estar en una situación poco envidiable. A partir de ahora tú solo respondes por tus actos. ¿Queda claro muchacho?**

**- Si**

**_- _**_(John respiró hondo, eso no era un si, señor, pero no había acabado aún así que decidió dejarlo correr)_** también tendrás tareas en casa. Sé que Kate y la señora Paltrow, os lo hacían todo. Pero hijo, ya tienes 13 años, ya es hora que empieces a cuidar de tus cosas y colaborar un poco en casa. Te digo lo mismo que a Sam. Aquí todos somos una familia, no hay bandos, así que tratarás a Dean y a Sam como tratas a tu hermana, o mejor, porque son tus hermanos mayor y saben mejor. Chico tienes la oportunidad de beneficiarte de su experiencia, de dejar de ser el hermano mayor las 24 horas del día, yo si fuera tú no lo dudaría. Pero te guste o no la idea son tus hermanos y serás amable, educado y respetuoso con ellos. No importa que te gusten o no. Son tus hermanos mayores y es lo que hay.**_ (John hizo una pausa, Adam estaba poniéndose cada vez más y más rojo, estaba viendo que en cuestión de segundos se iba a avecinar una pataleta de dimensiones gigantescas)_

**- ¿Puedo hablar ya? **_(Adam farfulló entre dientes)._

**- Si, pero civilizadamente, Adam.**

**- Ok, pues con el debido respeto papá, tú y tus hijos os podéis ir al infierno. Te llamé para que encontraras a mamá. ¡Para que la encontraras viva! Y no lo hiciste, no lo hiciste** _(repitió en vos alta para si mismo). _**No solo no lo hiciste sino que nos arrastraste a mí y a Eve a este maldito agujero. Y ahora pretendes que juguemos a las casitas. Perdón, ni eso. Pretendes que nos convirtamos en tus perritos falderos. Te importa un carajo nuestra felicidad, te ha importado un bledo toda la vida. Y ahora solo estamos aquí porque no supiste hacer lo único, lo único que te he pedido PAPÁ** _(Adam remarcó ese papá con odio y amargura)_**_. _Eve y yo nos iremos a casa de la tía Gloria. Puestos a vivir con alguien, más vale que sea con alguien en que podemos confiar y le importe realmente nuestra felicidad.**

**- ¿Has acabado?**

**- ¡No! ¡Te odio, te odio, deberías ser tú el que estuviera muerto y no mamá! **_(Adam estaba de pie frente a John gritándole a la cara, cuando acabó hizo el ademán de salir corriendo, pero rápidamente John lo interceptó. Adam empezó a luchar con su padre para zafarse de su presa. Pero era en vano. John lo abrazó fuerte, medio para inmovilizarlo y evitar rollidazos y patadas no deseadas, medio para confortarlo)_

**- Shhh Shhhh, Ya pasó, Adam, ya pasó, hijo, papá te tiene, ya _está_**_ (John le decía dulcemente para calmarlo)_ **Shhhh bebé, ya está. Hijo, daría lo que fuera por traer de vuelta a tu madre**.

**- No lo dudo, así te librarías de nosotros, como vienes haciendo. **_(sin parar de gimotear ni de intentar zafarse del abrazo de oso de su padre ¿En serio, eso era un abrazo o una presa de Wretsling?) _**¡Suéltame, suéltame, maldito! ¡Te odio, te odio!**

**- ¡Adam!** _(John lo separó un poco, pero aun le agarraba fuertemente por los brazos, para evitar que saliera corriendo, lo zarandeó un poco, para que le mirara) _**Escúchame bien hijo, Tienes razón, preferiría que estuvieras con tu madre. Pero solo porque pensaba que con ella estabais a salvo, a salvo del tipo de vida que llevo. Llena de peligros y cosas malas. Vosotros a diferencia de Sam Y Dean teníais una mamá que os cuidaba y se preocupaba muchísimo de vosotros. ¿Qué tipo de padre sería yo, si os hubiera alejado de ella y os hubiera llevado conmigo a la caza de demonios, monstruos y demás?. Ya has visto lo que hay. ¿Qué tipo de padre hace eso? Os dejé con Kate porque pensaba que estaríais más seguros que conmigo. Solo por eso. Y así fue, hasta, bueno, hasta la semana pasada. Ahora, estáis más seguros conmigo que con nadie. Y es por eso, que os vais a quedar conmigo, por eso, y porque soy vuestro padre y os quiero. Os he querido siempre y os querré pase lo que pase.**

**- ¡Mientes, mientes!**

**- No, hijo, no te miento. Estoy muy feliz que estés conmigo. Me duele que tú no estés feliz de estar conmigo, pero no por eso te voy a abandonar.** _(John agarró por la barbilla) _**Adam, te quiero, eres mi hijo. Y te guste o no, ahora somos tu única familia. Y las familias permanecen juntas en los buenos y los malos momentos. Cuanto antes te des cuenta más fácil será para ti y para todos. Así que olvídate de ir a ninguna parte lejos de mí, por lo menos, en los próximos cinco años**.

**- Me iré, me iré, y no podrás encontrarme**_ (Adam decía mientras lloraba, apenas le quedaban fuerzas para continuar con la discusión con su padre pero la terquedad le impulsaba a resistirse)_ **Lo juro**.

**- No, no lo harás. Porque no dudes ni por un segundo que no importa donde narices te escondas, yo te encontraré y te traeré de nuevo a casa. Una y otra vez.** _(No pudo evitar mirar a Sam mientras decía eso. Cuatro meses atrás había tenido una discusión muy similar con Sam)_ **Y la vuelta a casa no será muy confortable para tu trasero. Si tienes alguna duda sobre mi palabra al respecto puedes preguntarle a tu hermano ¿Verdad Sammy?**

**- Sí, señor** (Sam no puedo evitar poner una mueca de dolor, al recordar la que sin duda fue la peor paliza de su vida, John se había ensañado de lo lindo con su trasero tras escaparse por enésima vez y desparecer del "radio Winchester" durante dos semanas. Lo cierto es que aunque su culo se había ya recuperado no tenía ninguna intención de volver a poner su culo en posición tan dolorosa por mucho que John le amargara al existencia, no, Sam Winchester no iba a huir de John nunca más. Oh no, señor)

**- No me importa, te odio. Te odio con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Os odio a todos! ¡Ojala te mueras! **_(Adam decía mientras intentaba zafarse de su padre. Los ojos de Dean y de Sam se abrieron como platos. Ambos sabía que la paciencia de John hacía ya rato que se había esfumado. Y sobre todo ambos sabían como acababan las rabietas con John Winchester. Acababan siempre con ellos sobre sus rodillas, con los pantalones en las rodillas y un reluciente tono rojo en el trasero. Claro que hacia muchísimos años que Dean no había pillado una pataleta. Y Sam desde que llegara a la adolescencia era más de plantarle cara a su padre o desobedecerle que de berrinches. Pero aquella era la crónica de una muerte anunciada)_** ¡Ojala os murierais todos, malditos hijos de puta!**_ (Y ese fue el preciso momento en que la gota colmó el vaso. En su vida John no había sido más paciente, comprensivo e indulgente que lo había sido con ese muchacho, pero ni el Santo Job, hubiera aguantado un asalto más con aquel mocoso consentido y malcriado. John se puso de píe, puso la silla bien se sentó, tiró del muchacho, que como si fuera la postura más natural del mundo quedó situado sobre su regazo y empezó a castigar con dureza sus nalgas y muslos) _**Auuu Auuu suéltame, suéltame auuuu **_(PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF, la mano caía sobre el trasero de Adam una y otra vez PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF con la misma intensidad y cadencia PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF a veces hasta 4 veces sobre el mismo sitio, PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF a veces alternado un punto u otro de su trasero y muslos PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF)_** Auuuu ¡Para! Auuu ¡Para! Auuu ¡Para! ¡Te lo ordeno, PARA! **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

**- Hijo no estás en situación de dar órdenes.** _PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**He tenido mucha paciencia contigo. Pero está claro que no se puede hablar civilizadamente contigo a hora mismo **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**Me he cansado ya de repetirte que no puedes faltarme al respeto ni a mi ni a tus hermano. **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**Cómo te vuelva oír decir algo así de tus hermanos o de mí esto te va a parecer un paseo por el campo, chico **_(John le bajó pantalón hasta los muslos de un tirón, pero dejándole los calzoncillos puestos) PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF Adam se retorcía del dolor, su cara era un mapa, estaba cubierto de lagrimas, mocos y saliva. _

**- Para! snif snif Para, por favor, para, me portaré bien _PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_ Me portaré bien, lo juro, por favor papá_. PLAFF PLAFF _ya no más, seré bueno, seré bueno, snif snif snif snif pero por favor, para. _PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_ lo siento, lo siento, por favor papá, los siento snif snif me portaré bién, por favor** _(John hacía rato que había parado y que masajeaba la espalda de Adam) _**lo juro snif snif lo juro snif snif nunca más snif snif nunca más, papi** _(¿papí? Ni Dean ni Sam pudieron evitar que se les escapara una risita al oír lo de papi, John los miró furiosamente y en seguida se les borró la sonrisa de la cara. Cuando al cabo de unos minutos Adam ya se había recompuesto. John lo puso de píe, le subió los pantalones y lo agarró fuerte del brazo y se lo llevó hacia el lavabo). _**No papá, por favor, no me pegues más, seré bueno, snif snif no me pegues más. Lo siento, lo siento, haré lo que quieras snif snif pero no me pegues más, duele, duele mucho.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

****- **No papá, por favor, no me pegues más, seré bueno, snif snif no me pegues más. Lo siento, lo siento, haré lo que quieras snif snif pero no me pegues más, duele, duele mucho.**

****- **¡Adam, para ya! **_(zarandeo al muchacho, que estaba dejando el peso muerto para evitar caminar)_** No te voy a pegar, voy a lavar esa boca tuya con jabón. Como hice el otro día con Sam cuando dijo aquellas insultos contra vosotros. En esta casa si blasfemas, faltas al respeto, insultas o reniegas te llevas un buen lavado de boca con jabón y dependiendo de la gravedad del insulto unas buenas nalgadas, como ya has podido comprobar **_(John entró con Adam en el lavabo y procedió a mojar una toallita con jabón y lavarle bien la boca. Adam estuvo 5 minutos con la boca llena de jabón hasta que John le permitió enjuagarse la boca dos veces)_** ¿vas a repetir ese berrinche?**

****- **No, señor **_(Adam contestaba mirando al suelo)_

****- **¿Te vas a comportar como una personita?.**

****- **Si, señor.**

****- **¿Puedo confiar que te comportarás el resto del día?**_ (John tomó la barbilla de Adam, dulcemente, para que le mirara a la cara)_

****- **Sí, señor. **_(Contestó miserablemente)_

****- **¿No más faltas de respeto? **_(John con uno de sus famosos arqueos de cejas)_

****- **No, señor.**

****- **¿Adam? **_(John sabía que Adam era un buen muchacho, pero quería cerciorarse que el chico dejaría de comportarse como un crío malcriado)_

****- **Si, señor, me portaré bien, lo juro.**

****- **Eso espero, hijo. Sabes que te quiero y no disfruto nada castigándote. Pero eso es lo que te espera si no te comportas. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría tu madre si hubiera visto ese comportamiento tuyo de antes?**

****- **Sniff sniff triste, supongo.**

****- **¿Supones? **_(John arqueó la ceja)_

****- **Estaría triste y decepcionada **_(dijo flojito)_

****- **Si, eso me parece a mi también, campeón. Venga suénate esos moscos **_(y John agarró un poco de papel de lavabo y le sonó los mocos como hacia con Sam de pequeño)_** lávate la cara. **_(Adam puso la cara bajo el grifo y se froto con la toalla con brío, intentando borrar cualquier prueba de las lágrimas)_** ¿Crees que vas a poder comportarte el resto de día o te debo mandar a la habitación?**

****- **Me portaré bien. **

****- **Ese es mi chico**_ (removiéndole el pelo)._

****- **Papá **_(Adam le agarró por la manga, para que no saliera aun del lavabo)_

****- **¿Si, hijo?**

****- **Esta tarde, tú, no, bueno ya me…**

****- **¿Esta tarde qué, hijo?** _(Adam era tan adorable, seguía siendo un niño a pesar de su estatura)_ **Esta tarde tu hermana, tú y yo discutiremos sobre vuestra aventurita de ayer**.

****- **Pero, papá, ya me pegaste** _(enfurruñándose más)_ **¡Y te pasaste mucho!, no puedes** _(John le miró fijamente arqueando la ceja_) **quiero decir que,** _(la otra ceja de John también se arqueó)_ **¡No es justo!**

****- **Hijo, esto no ha tenido nada que ver con lo de ayer. Esto ha sido por tu comportamiento tan deplorable de hace un ratito. Mírame **_(John le agarró de la barbilla y la levantó un poquito para que le mirara a los ojos)_** a los ojos y dime que realmente no te lo merecías.**

****- **No me lo merecía **_(mirando al suelo y muy bajito)_

****- **Si, es eso lo que crees entonces es que no he hecho bien mi trabajo. No te debe haber llegado del todo. Supongo **_(remangándose las mangas)_** que tendré que hacerlo mejor ¿no?**

****- **No, no, no **_(casi hiperventilando e intentando inmovilizar con su propias manos los brazos de John. John le sonrió. Entonces Adam se dio cuenta que su padre le estaba tomando el pelo y sonrió también)._** Lo dejaste clarísimo, cristalino. Pero papá…**

****- **¿Si? **_(John ahora le tomaba un poco el pelo como solía hacerlo con sus dos hijos mayores)_

****- **Me duele mucho **_(volvió a quejarse poniendo morritos y ojitos de perrito abandonado. Menos mal que gracias a Sam, john estaba inmunizado a ese tipo de tretas)_**. **

****- **Te creo. Pero también sé que en una hora ese dolor se habrá esfumado. Y esta tarde, jovencito, tu trasero recibirá una buena lección por escaparse de casa. Y esa tardará un poco más de olvidarse. **_(Adam palideció de repente) _**Tranquilo, te aseguro que saldrás de esta **_(Adam tragó saliva)._** Venga, regresemos al salón. Aun queda Eve y esas tripas tuyas dicen que ya empieza a ser hora de comer. **_(cuando se se disponían a salir del lavabo, John se detuvo y se giró hacia a Adam) _**¿No hace falta que te diga que ahora, cuando salgamos, espero que te disculpes con todos, verdad?**

****- **No, señor** _(por si no se sentía suficientemente miserable por haber sido zurrado como a un crío pequeño por su padre, sabiendo que Dean y Sam estaban en la misma sala regocijándose del lamentable espectáculo, ahora también tenía que pedirles disculpas. John lo abrazó durante unos breves instantes, pero eso reconfortó mucho a Adam y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y se fue para el salón. Se volvió a sentar en la silla y esperó a que Adam se volviera a sentar en el sofá para proseguir)._

****- **Antes de continuar, Adam tiene algo que decir, ¿No es así, hijo?.**

****- **Lo siento, siento mucho haberos insultado y haber dicho que ojala estuvierais muertos. **_(Adam no podía levantar la mirada de lo avergonzado que se sentía por haber sido castigado como a un mocoso malcriado justo unos minutos antes. Aquellas no eran unas disculpas sentidas, pero no había modo de que Adam desobedeciera de nuevo a su padre. No, nunca más lo desobedecería, iba a ser un hijo ejemplar a partir de ahora)_

****- **No, pasa nada, ya está olvidado. **_(Dean dijo viendo que nadie decía nada)_** pero de aquí en adelante, más vale que te muerdas la lengua cuando te pongas creativo maldiciendo, ok? **_(Adam asintió con la cabeza)_

****- **Y ahora tú, señorita. **_(Eve volvió a sonreír como si fuera un angelito y todo aquello fuera un espectáculo que le divirtiese) _**Aquí y ahora se acabó su reinado de silencio y terror. A partir de ahora cada vez que alguno de nosotros nos dirijamos a ti, quiero oír esa linda vocecita que tienes. Colaborarás con las tareas de la casa, justo como lo hacen tus hermanos. Irás a la misma escuela que Adam, como el resto de niños de tu edad. Y eso significa que no quiero problemas en el colegio. No la emprenderás a golpes con tus compañeros, profesores o demás empleados de la escuela. **_(Sam Y Dean se miraron el uno al otro con cara de alucinados). _**Tampoco golpearás a tus hermanos o a mí, ese es un gran No, Eve. Harás todo lo que Dean o yo te digamos que hagas. Te portarás bien tanto en la escuela como en casa. No nos ignorarás cuando te hablen tus hermanos, tus profesores o yo. Escuchar y obedecer, sencillo. **_(John arqueó la ceja y Eve sonrió complaciente)_** Sabremos en todo momento donde y con quien estás. Y si tienes algún problema acudirás a mí directamente, lo hablaremos y buscaremos una solución, pero NO, no lo solucionarás tú solita. A las tres reglas básicas de RESPETAR, OBEDECER, Y NO MENTIR **_(John subió un poco los decibelios, pero aun no se podía considerar a eso chillar_)**. Le vamos a sumar 3 más: 4ª No ponerse en peligro, ni poner en peligro a los demás. 5ª Contestar verbalmente con un ****SI**** o un ****NO**** cuando se te pregunte. 6º No llamar la atención.**_ (John hizo una pausa para que la niña lo asimilara)_** Si rompes alguna de estas 6 normas te puedo asegurar que no vas encontrar muy confortable el sentarse durante un buen tiempo. Si no haces las tareas de casa, la escuela o las que Dean o yo te pongamos; no habrá tele, música, teléfono, salidas y/o tu hora de dormir pasará de las 22:00 a las 20:30. Malas palabras…como sé que vuestra madre hacia, implicará un buen rato de boca jabonosa. Y Eve, escucha bien, sé que no eres idiota, nada más lejos en realidad, pero yo tampoco lo soy, no cometas el error de pensar que puedes manipularme como hacías con tu madre y tu hermano. Esa carita de angel no me engaña. Si la cagas, tu trasero pagará las consecuencias como el que más. ¿Ha quedado todo claro?**

****- **Si, señor.**

****- **Muy bien ahora sé que lo has entendido, quiero que contestes a esta pregunta ¿Me obedecerás, me respetarás y no me mentirás? **_(Eve, puso cara de estar fastidiada por esa última retahíla de preguntas)_** Estoy esperando a una respuesta, Eve.**_ (Eve se mantuvo un par de segundos más en silencio pensando sobre el alcance de esas preguntas) _**Eveeee **_(John dijo haciendo patente en su tono que su paciencia hacía ya rato que se había acabado y no estaba de humor para tiras y aflojas)_

****- **Si, señor **_(Suspiró hondo, aquello no le gustaba nada dejo la cara de angel para poner morritos)_

****- **¿Puedo confiar en que no intentarás manipularnos o atacarnos y que harás todas tus tareas?**_ (Eve bajó la mirada por primera vez y negó con la cabeza)_

****- **¡Ja! Al menos eres sincera. **_(Eve levantó la cabeza, le sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos y se hundió en un abrazo. John la dejó unos instantes pero después la sentó en sus rodillas y le agarró por la barbilla)_** No te equivoques, jovencita. Si rompes alguna de las normas y te portas mal estarás castigada por mucho tiempo y dependiendo de lo grave que sea la metedura de pata mi mano, la zapatilla o el cepillo tendrán una conversación muy seria con tu culete **_(Eve volvió a hundir su cabeza contra el pecho de John. John no sabía como se lo haría para hacer de tripas corazón y pegar a esa criaturita. Los chicos eran una cosa, mano dura para criarlos es lo mejor, siempre pensó, pero Eve, Eve era una princesita. Claro que su princesita tenía tendencia a la violencia a la más mínima y escuchar y obedecer no eran tampoco su fuerte. Pero John sabía que si no sé ponía duro también con ella podría perderla, su vida implicaba muchos peligros y solo con mano de hierro podría mantenerlos a los 4 sanos y salvo_)**. Ok. Me muero de hambre, vayamos a comer algo.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

****- **Ok. Me muero de hambre, vayamos a comer algo.**

_Los Winchesters se pusieron en pie y bajaron en silencio a la cafetería donde John y Eve había desayunado esa misma mañana a comer algo. Lo cierto es que ninguno tenía muchas ganas de hablar en esos momentos. Sam tenía muchos problemas para controlarse y no recriminarle a su padre toda aquella situación. Dean, no estaba saltando de alegría porque sabía que en las próximas semanas estaría prácticamente confinado en un piso con 2 adolescentes belicosos, una princesita consentida y un padre de muy mal humor. Adam acababa de recibir lo que estaba seguro que era la peor paliza de la historias de las palizas y sabía que su padre le había prometido que esa misma tarde recibiría una zurra aún peor. John estaba agotado, aquellos habían sido unos de los peores días como padre. Decirles a los chicos que su madre había muerto, que lo que lo que la había matado era un monstruo. Que los monstruos existen. Decirles a Eve y a Adam que tenían dos hermanos. Decirles a Sam y a Dean que tenían dos hermanos. Dios, no olvidará los ojos de Dean y de Sam cuando se lo dijo. Eso le había hundido. Todos las broncas con Adam y con Sam. La huida de los niños. Eve, inexpresiva, disparando y posteriormente quemando aquel monstruo. No paraba de darle vueltas a todo aquello. John estaba mental y físicamente agotado. Y aun quedaba la tarde. Ojala no les hubiera prometido la paliza de su vida a los niños. Ojala pudiera simplemente subirse a al furgoneta y marcharse a su nueva casa y empezar de nuevo. Ser padre a veces era una auténtica mierda. Y Eve por supuesto también permanecía en silencio. _

_Al llegar al restaurante, hubo un poco de tensión. Ni Adam, ni Sam querían sentarse junto a John, pero tampoco querían sentarse al lado el uno del otro. Y permanecieron unos instantes de pie en frente de la mesa, esperando ver cual sería el siguiente movimiento del otro. Pero John enseguida lo solucionó haciendo sentar a los tres chicos en frete de él, Dean en medio, por supuesto, y a Eve a su lado. No, no iba a ser nada fácil. ¡Dios tan solo es sentarse en una mesa y comer! John alargó un menú a cada uno de los chicos y compartió el suyo con Eve._

**- Muy bien, quiero que pidáis algo nutritivo **_(levantó la mirada y la dirigió a Dean) _**No quiero guarradas, al menos una cuarta parte del plato con verduras. Y, Dean, no, las patatas fritas y el ketchup no cuentan. **_(John suspiró, al ver que Dean parecía fastidiado por el comentario. A John a veces se le olvidaba que Dean ya tenía 20 años, la fuerza de la costumbre) _**Lo mismo va por ti Adam. Quiero ver un plato de verduras delante de esa cara de pocos amigos **_(Adam se cruzó de brazos y estaba a punto de replicarle cuando vio la cara de su padre y recordó su autopromesa de no darle más motivos a John, en su vida)._

**- si, señor **_(Adam dijo y empezó a buscar una ensalada que no le pareciera tan repulsiva)._

**- Eve, ¿tú qué quieres? **_Y Eve señaló la ensalada de fruta. _**Eve, eso es un postre ¿qué quieres de comer? **_Eve a señaló el zumo de piña, uva y kiwi. John comenzaba irritarse, de nuevo. Sabía que la cría comía como un jilguero. Pero una ensalada de frutas era suficiente hasta para ella. _**Y eso es una bebida. Eve, comida. Señálame un primero y un segundo de la carta o pediré por ti. **_Entonces Eve señaló una sopa (John sonrió y asintió con la cabeza) _**¿Y el segundo? **_Eve realmente esperaba que su padre se hubiera olvidado del segundo _**Y no me señales de nuevo la ensalada de frutas que ya nos conocemos, jovencita. **_Realmente esa era su intención y que su padre lo supiera le irritó bastante. _**Si no lo sabes, te pediré el…**_(Eve se apresuró a quitarle al carta de las manos a John y señaló el plato de tamales). _**Eso ya me gusta más. Sopa de champiñones, Tamales y ensalada de fruta para la princesita de papá **_(John la achuchó y le dio un beso en al cabeza_**)** **¿Y a ti, Sam, que te apetece?**

**- No sé, los huevos revueltos con bacón tiene buena pinta**_ (Sam le contestó a su padre mirando por encima el menú)._

**- Si, los he comido esta mañana, y estaba realmente buenos. Yo creo que probaré el guacamole y el bistec con puré de patatas. **_Dijo con gusto John_

**- Ummmm, que sean dos **_(dijo Dean mirando a su padre)._

**- ¿ya sabes que vas a tomar, Adam? **_(sonriéndole al niño)_

**- pizza barbacoa**_ (dijo todo decidido Adam. Siempre que su padre lo había sacado a comer, lo llevaba a sitios superguays y le dejaba tomar lo que quisiese. Aunque le había hecho le comentario de las verduras, no veía porque no pudiera pedir una pizza de segundo_**)**

**- ¿Pizza? He cambiado de idea, quiero pizza. **_(Dean relamiéndose)_** No, mejor aún, quiero pizza de primero y el bistec de segundo.**

**- ¿Se puede? **_Pregunto Adam __y __John se rió _

**- Si te pides verduras como guarnición en vez de puré si**_ (Kate le había mencionado que Adam al llegar a la adolescencia había pasado de casi no comer a vaciar neveras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kate quiso llevarlo al médico, pero John la calmó y le dijo que era algo muy normal en los chicos al llegar a la adolescencia. Sobre todo cuando pasaban esa etapa en que se da el estirón. Y Adam ya medía 1.76cm, no eran los 1'85 de Dean o el 1.90 de Sam pero tan solo tenía 13 años)._

**- ¿el puré no es verdura? **_(Adam no era un fan de las verduras, eso no era ningún secreto)_

**- Grrrrrrr **_(John lo fulminó con la mirada)_** Adam!**

**- Si, si, vale, lo pillé, verduras de guarnición, ¡Pero de postre quiero el barco pirata!**

**- Crio **_(Sam le dijo mientras disimulaba que tosía, antes que Adam o John pudieran decir algo, Dean parecía super excitado.)_

**- Guauuuu creo que me voy a pedir dos de esos barcos **_(4 bolas de helado, crep de plátano frito y dulce de leche con malvaviscos y nueces chocolateadas y mucha nata por encima. Como podría resistirse Dean a eso. ¡Imposible!) _**¡Quiero un trasatlántico!**_ (y John comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. En eso llegó la misma camarera que les había atendido esa misma mañana para tomarles nota)_

**- Vaya, que familia más bonita tiene. A la jovencita ya la conocía, ¡Pero miré esos chicos!. Debe de estar muy orgulloso ¿no?**

**- **_John le sonrió_** Si mucho. **

**- Están de marco de foto, de veras. **

**- Tiene razón, **_(John sacó una cámara de fotos del bolsillo y se la largó a la camarera)_** ¿le importa? **_(Sam y Adam empezaron a poner morros y estaba a punto de quejarse cuando la camarera los interrumpió)_

**- ¡Oh! estos chicos, a mi hijo le pasa exactamente lo mismo, no soporta que le tomemos fotos. Venga chicos, que soy unos mozos bien guapos que no os va a doler, una sonrisa bien grande. **_(Y la camarera les tomo un par de fotos)_

**- Muchas gracias **_(le dijo John guardándose de nuevo la cámara)._

**- No es nada, ¿saben ya lo que van a tomar? **_(La camarera les dijo mientras sacaba una libretita del bolsillo del delantal y agarraba el lápiz del moño)_

**- Si, a ver si lo recuerdo bien. Dean y Adam quieren pizza barbacoa y bistec con verduras salteadas. Sam quiere una ensalada césar, no? **_(Sam asintió. Sam era un entusiasta de la ensalada César) _**y huevos revueltos con bacón. La princesita quiere sopa de champiñones y Tamales. Y yo querré el guacamole y el bistec con puré de patatas.**

**- ¡Vaya, comen casi tanto como mi muchacho! ¿Y para beber que querrán?**

****- **A mi me pones una cerveza. **_(dijo John alargándole la carta)_

****- **Que sean dos, **_dijo Dean_

****- **Me puedes enseñar tu permiso de conducir? **_(le preguntó la camarera arqueando la ceja. Dean, sacó la cartera de su bolsillo trasero, sacó una licencia de conducir (falsa) y se la mostró e intentó poner la misma sonrisa que en la de la foto) _**Disculpa, ya veo 23, nos obligan a preguntar.**

****- **Una coca-cola **_(enseguida añadió Sam, para cambiar de tema)_**Con hielo y una rodaja de lima **

****- **Mariquita**_ (Ahora fue el turno de Adam, y disimulando entre tosidos se lo dijo)_**. Para mi otra cerveza, gracias **_(dijo con voz de mil hombres y le alargó la carta)._

****- **Buen intento chico. **_(dijo la camarera riéndose por la salida del muchacho)_

****- **Dos zumos para los pequeños. **_(Dijo John sonriendo a la camarera)_

****- **¡Ey! yo quiero coca-cola. **_(Adam enseguida protestó subiendo los decibelios un poco y haciendo que los de la se giraran)_

****- **Pues, se siente, tomarás zumo. Ahora dile a la señora cual. **_(John había pasado al modo gruñón y usaba el tono marine con su hijo)_

****- **Coca-cola, gracias. **_(Adam intentó ignorarlo)_

****- **Adam**_ (John ladró)_

****- **Zumo de piña**_, _**uva y kiwi**_ (dijo de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morros. John respiró hondo)_

****- **Muy bien, que sean dos zumos de piña**_, _**uva y kiwi**_ (John dijo mirando a Eve y ella asintió)_**.**

****- **Muy bien, tardará unos 15 minutitos, quieren algún entrante para picar, tenemos patatas con queso gratinado, aros de cebolla, pan de ajo y bocaditos de atún de la abuela Susanne. **

****- **No, nada, así está bien, gracias **_(y la camarera regresó a al cocina. En cuanto estuvo fuera del radio de visión. John le hizo señas con el dedo para que se acercara, como si quisiera decirle algo al oído. Cuando Adam se incorporó lo suficiente para estar al alcance de la mano de John le dio un collejón a Adam)_

****- **Auuuu ¿Pero por qué? **_(preguntó Adam mientras se sobaba el cogote, aquel callejón lo había pillado totalmente de sorpresa)_

****- **Sabes muy bien porque. **

****- **No me gustan los zumos **_(dijo Adam mirando a la ventana, sabiendo que a su padre le molesta mucho la gente que no mira a la cara cuando hablan)._

****- **Lo sé, podías haber pedido agua o leche o un refresco sin gas y sin azúcar. **

****- **Pero tu has dicho zumo **_(dijo Adam casi susurrando y otra vez enfurruñado)_

****- **Si, lo he dicho. Creo que el zumo le hará bien a esa tos tuya, **_(mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con cara de pocos amigos, estaba claro que John había oído claramente lo de mariquita)_** suena muy fea **_(Adam tragó saliva y bajo de nuevo la cabeza, se maldecía a si mismo por haber olvidado su promesa de ser bueno tan rápidamente. Sam no pudo evitar sonreír por la reprimenda que John le estaba dando a Adam)_**.**

****- **Sam, **_(señalándole con el dedo)_** yo si fuera tú, borraría esa sonrisa burlona de la cara, antes que le diga a la camarera que sean 3 zumos. No creas que se me ha pasado por alto ese ataque repentino de tos de antes. **

****- **Lo siento, señor. **_(contestó con ojitos de perrito abandonado) _

****- **Que no se vuelva repetir. **_(John no estaba tan molesto, Dean Y sam se habían pasado los últimos 16 años chinchándose el uno la otros casi las 24 horas al día, estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios. Al fin y al cabo es lo que hacen los hermanos. Pero de todos los hábitos fraternales Sam y Adam tuvieron que elegir el más molesto)_

****- **No, señor. **_(Contestó Sam__y bajo la cabeza) _

****- **Oh venga papá, **_(Dean dijo para quitar peso a la cosa) _**es un amargado, Sam necesita ese azúcar, si no lo haces por él, hazlo por mí que tengo que sufrir su mal humor.**

****- **¿O también podría pedir 4 zumos? **_(sugirió maliciosamente John)._

****- **Creí que dijiste que Dean tenía 20 **_(de repente saltó Adam. Y el silencio se hizo en la mesa, John, Dean y Sam se pusieron blancos) _**La camarera dijo 23, después de mirar su licencia **_(Dean tragó saliva, no lo había pensado, lo cierto es que John tampoco había caído. Cuando Dean dejó el instituto y comenzó a cazar a full time comenzó automáticamente a utilizar documentación y tarjetas de crédito falsas. Y lo de la edad, bueno por motivos de trabajo tenían que entrar muchas veces en lugares para mayores de 21, o nadie se creería que un chico de 20 años es un inspector de…de nada. La documentación falsa era algo tan rutinario en su vida, que ninguno pensó en ello. Que le dirían a Adam para explicarlo). _

****- **Error de la jefatura de tráfico, Dean hace años que se beneficia de la metedura de los de tráfico. Me parece increíble que en todo este tiempo no te lo haya aún restregado por los morros. Como ya te debes haber dado cuenta Dean es muy maduro, tan maduro como su estúpida licencia **_(Sam dijo de forma natural, sin titubear ni un segundo. Sam era rápido de reflejos, años y años de dar explicaciones creíbles a compañeros y profesores, habían hecho a Sam y a Dean unos maestros de las cuartadas creíbles)_

****- **Que se le va a hacer, hay gente que nace con una flor en el culo y otros…y ostros con 16 años aun le calientan bien el culo jajajajaja **_(Dean el siguió el juego sin poder evitar de poner su toque especial)_

****- **Imbécil **_(Sam le contestó, fingiendo estar molesto. Aunque el último comentario estaba de más)_

****- **Capullo **_(eso ya se parecía más a una comida familiar, Dean respiró un poco aliviado y replicó alegremente a su hermano con uno de sus motes favoritos) _

****- **¡CHICOS! **_(pero se sentía tan aliviado al ver en la cara de Adam, que se daba por satisfecho con esa respuesta, que se le escapó la risa)_** No pueden dejarlo ni 5 minutos. Menudo ejemplo les estáis dando a vuestros hermanos. Seguro que piensan que somos un atajo de salvajes sin educación ni modales algunos, ¿No? **_(John dijo dirigiéndose a Adam)_**. **

****- **Si, señor **_(Eve exclamó con cara maliciosa)_

****- **¡Vaya! ¿De donde salió eso? **_(Y John comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Eve, la niña se ria escandalosamente pronto todos estaban riendo, justo a tiempo a que llegara la camarera con los primeros platos de comida). _**A comer se ha dicho. **


	19. Chapter 19

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

****- **A comer se ha dicho. **

_Y los Winchester al completo empezaron a comer. Adam Dean a dos carrillos, que parecía cosa de duendecillos, parpadeabas y la comida desaprecia por arte de magia de sus platos. Bien parecía que Dean y Adam se hubieran picado, y hubieran apostado a ver quien era capaz de comer más en menos tiempo. Sam también parecía comer con gusto. Indudablemente Sam era el que tenía mejor modales de los tres. Eve, había empezado a marranear la comida hasta que John la amenazó con darle el mismo la comida como un bebé. Y John estaba disfrutando de una buena comida con sus 4 hijos. No tenía ninguna prisa en acabar. Aquello estaba resultando muy agradable y sabía que cuando acabara tendría que ocuparse de los dos más pequeños de la familia. Pero por ahora solo quería concentrarse en la comida con su familia._

**- Podría bien comerme una hamburguesa con bacón y huevo y unas patatas con queso fundido. Hacía tiempo que no comíamos tan bien. **_(Dean dijo mirando de reojo la carta)_

**- Pues yo me comería de gusto un buen plato de macarrones con queso. **_(Adam se hizo el gallito frente a Dean)_

**- Sois unos cerdos. **_(Sam dijo fingiéndose molesto por los modales de su hermano y de Adam mientras se acababa la ensalada y apartaba el plato)_

**- Chicos, aun faltan los segundos. **_(John los amonestó un poco pero era patente que John estaba de buen humor y disfrutaba de ver a sus chicos comer con tanto apetito)_** además si comen así les va acabar doliendo la barriga después. **

**- y los postres, papá, también faltan los postres (**_En seguida añadió Adam, que era muy goloso)_**.**

**- Eso, eso los postres, creo que prefiero repetir de postres. (**_Dean dijo excitado como si fuera un crío de ochos años)_

**- ¡No se puede repetir de postres, Dean! ¿A que no, papá? **_(Adam dijo buscando con la mirada la complicidad de su padre, su madre jamás les había dejado repetir de postre, bueno quizás en alguna celebración especial, pero el azúcar lo tenían muy restringido. Y John, las veces que los había llevado a fuera a cenar o a comer parecía de la misma filosofía)_

**- Lo siento, canijo. Eso es para niños, los adultos podemos. (**_Ahora Dean quien se estaba pavoneando)_

**- No, no lo es, papá dijo que las normas también se te aplicaban a ti. **_(Adam dijo enfrentándose a Dean)_

**- Esa no. **_(Dean no podía parar de reír, eso le estaba divirtiendo de lo más. Hacía tiempo que Sam no sacaba eso de "pero Dean puede" y realmente era genial ver la cara de indignación de Adam)_

**- ¡Todas! **_(Adam dijo como si le estuviera amonestando una lección a Dean)_

**- nop, yo no tengo toque de queda, no tengo deberes, no tengo que ir al cole, puedo ir a bares, tomar cerveza, conducir y un largo etcétera, donde se incluye comer lo que se me antoje. **

**- Eso no es justo, papá. Dijiste que no había bandos ni favoritismos **_(Adam volvía a cruzarse de brazos y poner morros)_**.**

**- Y no los hay. Sam tampoco puede repetir de postre. Dean es mayor de edad y ya debería ser capaz de saber lo que mejor le conviene **_(y con esto último le echó una mirada maliciosa a Dean. Una de esas miradas que John solía echarle, cuando quería decirle, no te pases ni un pelo)_** No tiene nada que ver con bandos, es cuestión de edad y madurez**_._

**- Si es cuestión de madurez en ese caso "él" **_(dijo Adam poniendo una mueca de asco_**) tampoco debería **_(John intentaba aguantarse la risa.__Esa era una de las frases más trilladas de Sam. John llevaba años dando esa explicación a Sam y Sam nunca pareció estar conforme con la justificación que John le daba)_**.**

**- Negaré haberlo dicho ante cualquier tribunal pero estoy de acuerdo con Adam **_(Sam salió de su silencio y lo dijo sin darle mayor importancia)_**.**

**- Ey Ey Ey hermanito ¿Te pasaste al otro bando?, Judas, más que Judas, heriste mis sentimientos**_ (Dean fingía estar dolido como si fuera una dama del cine mudo) _**. No me queda más remedio. Tendré que ahogar mi dolor en una montaña de helado. **_(Eve que hacía rato que había apartado su sopa de delante y se había dado por comida empezó a reírse)_

**- Que no hay bandos **_(dijo cansado John) _

**- Si y tanto que los hay. Estamos los adultos y están los niños **_(dijo Dean bajando un par de octavas la voz para que sonara más grave)_

**- Vale, hay dos bandos **_(interrumpió John, haciendo que todos sus hijos esperaran que continuara la frase con expectación)_** Uno está formado por MI mano, MI cinturón, MI zapatilla, MI pala y EL cepillo. Y el otro está formado por todos**_ (y arqueo la ceja mirando fijamente a Dean) _**VUESTROS traseros. ¿Felices ahora?**

**- No**_ (dijeron los 3 al unísono)_

**- jajajaja lo que imaginaba.**_(John no podía parar de reír para cuando llegó la camarera)_

**- ¿Les ha gustado? **_(preguntó la camarera y comenzó a retirar los platos)_**.**

**- Sí, estaba todo delicioso, muchas gracias.**

**- Ahora les traeré los segundos. ¿Necesitan algo más? **_(dijo la camarera mientras sonreía a Eve. Eve parecía un angelito, John ya se había dado cuenta que cuando salían las mujeres solían parar a Kate y a él para decirle lo linda que parecía la niña. Eso apenaba mucho a Kate porque normalmente Eve acto seguido o se ponía el modo autista o mucho peor les gruñía como si fuera un perro rabioso. Pero Eve se estaba comportando muy bien. Desde que la recogió no había actuado de esa forma con nadie)_

**- No, todo perfecto, gracias **_(la camarera acabó de llevarse los platos de los primeros y a traer los segundos). _**No creas que no me he dado cuenta que no te acabaste la sopa, no quiero ver que queda ni una migaja en el segundo, vale? **_(Eve asintió con la cabeza. Y John le dio una palmada en el muslo no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para hacer llegar el mensaje) _**No oí tu voz. ¿Te acabarás el segundo?**

**- si, señor.**

**- Tienes que comer, princesita. Sino no crecerás y te harás tan alta y guapa como tu hermano mayor **_(dijo Dean poniendo caras y parpadeando mucho como si fuera un supermodelo. Lo cierto es que Eve era de estatura normal para su edad 1.60cm, pero la cría era bastante bajita comparado con el resto de Winchesters)_** Se supone que Adam y tu sois mellizos, pero el te saca medio cuerpo. **_(Eve le arreó una patada a Dean por debajo de la mesa)_** Auuuuuuu ¡Qué grrrr **_(Dean recordó justo a tiempo lo de no maldecir delante de Adam y Eve. Pero le costaba esfuerzo aguantarse las lagrimas. Menudas patadas daba la cría_)** narices!**

**- ¿Qué pasa Dean? Nunca te dijeron que no es buena idea meterse con el tamaño de una chica **_(Adam dijo intentando aguantarse la risa)._

**- ¡Eve! **_John ahora ya no reía estaba furioso_**. ¿Qué he dicho, no hace ni una hora, de emprenderla a golpes con tus hermanos? **_(Eve tragó saliva. Eve no se giraba para mirar a su padre, se quedó quieta mirando fijamente a Dean)_

**-****No pasa nada papá, a penas me rozó**_ (Dean conocía muy bien ese tono de voz de su padre. Y sinceramente la comida estaba yendo tan bien. No le apetecía acabar la comida con los sollozos de fondo de la niña. Pero se hubiera podido cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla la tensión en aquel preciso momento)_**. Y no debí meterme con su estatura. O creo que seas bajita, un poco flaca si. Pero mides como una niña de trece años normal y corriente, ¿Pero qué digo?, ¡Cómo una de catorce! **_(y pateas como un tío de 20 pensó Dean para si mismo.)_

**- Déjalo Dean**_ (le cortó bruscamente John. Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa, corrió a Eve a empujoncitos por todo el asiento hasta que ambos estuvieron de pie. La agarró del brazo la hizo girar sobre si misma hasta tener un buen acceso de su trasero y le aplicó 6 nalgadas bien duras PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS)_** la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente **_(Y sin soltarla del brazo la sentó de nuevo. Y luego se sentó él y volvió a colocar la servilleta sobre su regazo. Eve lloraba en silencio. Tenía la mirada pérdida en el infinito)_** ¿Qué hay de malo en vosotros? ¡No pueden darle ni media hora a mi mano para que se recupere! **_(John miraba a su hija como intentaba parecer impasible y clavaba su mirada a las lagrimas que caían sobre a formica de la mesa)_** ¡O no! no vas a hacer que me sienta culpable. Da gracias que no quiero montar un espectáculo en el restaurante. Pero la próxima vez que pegues a alguien te llevaré a casa por la oreja y te daré una buena zurra ¿entendido?. **

**- Si, señor **_(dijo Eve con la voz rota)_**.**

**- MUY BIEN**_ (la besó en la cabeza y le pasó el brazo por la espalda para achucharla un poco para reconfortarla. Cogió una de las servilletas de papel del servilletero y le secó las lágrimas)_** Ya está, ya está, eres una chica grande, deja de lloriquear, ya está, princesa. **_(Eve se abrazó fuertemente contra su padre, hundiendo la cara contra la camisa de franela de John e intentó dejar de gimotear)_** Eso es, ya está. **_(la separó un poco y le secó las lagrimas de nuevo y el levantó la barbilla y entonces vio la sonrisa burlona de Eve. Después de unos segundos de duda, se dio cuenta que Eve le había llenado la camisa de lagrimas, saliva y mocos. Al mismo tiempo que los chicos también se daban cuenta del cerco blanquecino que decoraba ahora de la camisa de John)_** Yo no lo encuentro gracioso**_ (pero Eve ya no sonreía, a esas alturas ya se le escapaba al risa por debajo de la naricita. Y Dean y hacia verdaderos esfuerzos para no morirse de la risa)_** En serio, no tiene maldita la gracia **_(mientras que con las servilletas de papel intentaba disimular el cerco. entonces la camarera le acercó una toallita quitamanchas mientras intentaba también no reírse). _

**- Si le da ahora, no se notará el cerco.**_(dijo la camarera que había salido de la cocina) _

**- ¿Si le doy ahora a qué? ¿a la niña o a la mancha?.**

**- No, hombre, a la mancha. La niña ya ha recibido lo suyo, además pobrecita se ve muy arrepentida, ¿verdad preciosa? **( y entonces la camarera le acercó la mano para retirarle el pelo de la cara. Afortunadamente John fue más rápido que Eve, que ya se lanzaba a morderle la mano a la camarera. Y tirando fuerte de ella y cerrándole la boca con la mano como se haría con un perro. Todo fue tan rápido que la camarera no acabó de ver que es lo que había pasado realmente)** ¿Están bien?**


	20. Chapter 20

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

**¿Están bien?**

**- No, mi hija no se encuentra muy bien. Voy a acompañarla a casa. Mi hijo se hará cargo de todo. **_(Jonh sin dejar de agarra la boca a su hija) _**Dean, acabad de comer y pagad **_(y le dejó su billetera sobre la mesa)_**. Cuando hayáis acabado traes a Adam a casa y os vais tú y Sammy a entrenar, ok? **_(dirigiéndose a la camarera) _**disculpe**_ (y se levantó y arrastró a Eve hasta sacarla de la silla) _**¡Ah, Dean! Y cuando hayáis acabado que te pongan los tamales de tu hermana para llevar y se los das a Adam para mi**_._

**-****nooooooo**_ (Eve chillaba mientras ponía el peso muerto para que John no la sacara. Pero John no tenía ningún problema para arrastrar a Eve hasta la salida de la cafetería)_

**- No. Ahora es si señor, Eve. **_(Y una vez ya en la calle se la cargó como si un saco de patatas fuera y atravesó la calle hasta el bloque de apartamentos __John subía con dificultades las escaleras que llevaban al apartamento ya que la niña no paraba de retorcerse y patalear. Así que paró en medio del rellano la bajó y le dio 3 palmadas bien fuertes justo donde las nalgas se unen con las piernas PLASS PLASS PLASS)_** Córtalo Eve, ya estás en suficientes problemas para empeorarlo aun más con esta rabieta de mocosa de 3 años. **_(La zarandeo un poco y sin dejar de aferrarse a su brazo acabaron de subir las escaleras y entraron en el apartamento)_** ¡La nariz al corner! **_(señalando con el dedo a una de las esquinas del salón, Plass) _**¡AHORA! **_(Eve corrió a la esquina e hizo lo que se el había dicho. John se quitó la cazadora, fue a la habitación a cambiarse de camisa y se sentó rendido en la cama)_

_John estaba ahí en la habitación, sentado sin saber como enfrentarse a su hija de 13 años. La gran lucha de Kate había sido que Eve se integrara como un crío más. Pero Eve nunca habló con el resto de niños del parque. Y la única manera que interactuaba con los demás era gritándoles y pegándoles. Era una cría sumamente violenta, eso es lo que le habían dicho en el Kindergarten cuando le dijeron que Eve debía ir a una escuela especial y que allí no podían tenerla más. Eve tenía temporadas, pero si que con los años los ataques se habían vuelto más espaciados, pero también más violentos. Aunque no era lo normal, alguna vez se había liado a golpes con su hermano o con su madre, dejándolos amoratados durante días. Peor tanto Adam como Kate lo llevaban con resignación. John solo una vez se había sido objeto de la furia de Eve. Cuando Eve era muy pequeña con unos cinco o seis años, John intentó que la niña se fuera a la cama una media hora antes de lo que Kate acostumbraba acostarlos tras un día lleno de actividades al aire libre, Adam se había quedado dormido en el sofá y Eve bostezaba sin parar y se rascaba la cabeza y los ojos incesantemente. Así que la agarró y fue a llevarla a la habitación, cuando intentó meterla en la cama, la niña saltó como un resorte y comenzó a gritar y a lanzarle patadas, golpes, arañazos y a morderle. Estaba totalmente fuera de si. En seguida entró Kate e intentó calmarla, la llevo fuera de la habitación y le puso la tele hasta que fue la hora de acostarla. Regresando al presente, John se pasó la mano por la cara. Debía corregir a Eve, tenía que dejarle claro que ese tipo de comportamiento no era correcto y que John no lo iba a pasar ni ahora ni nunca por alto. El era su padre y al fin y al cabo los padres deben guiar a sus hijos por el buen camino. Y enseñarles lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Y asaltara a la gente estaba mal, muy mal. Suspiró hondo para buscar coraje para levantarse y encargarse del castigo de Eve. Se quedó quieto, allí de píe en la habitación, unos segundos, agarró una zapatilla y entró en el comedor._

****- **Me alegra ver que me obedeciste, al menos, en eso. **_(Mirando como Eve permanecía de píe con la nariz pegada en la esquina) _**Eve, vuelta y enfrente **_(John decidió usar el mismo tono que usaba con los muchachos. Eve se giró y fue hasta donde estaba su padre. Miró de reojo la pantufla que John tenía en la mano y volvió a mirar a John cara a cara)._** ¿Te dije o no te dije que no podías atacar a la gente?**

****- **Si, señor **_(Eve respondía como un autómata, sin apartarle la mirada ni un segundo)_**.**

****- **¿Te dije o no te dije que no pasaría si desobedecieras una orden o atacaras a alguien?**

****- **Si, señor **_(Eve respondía otra vez como un autómata, sin apartarle la mirada)_**.**

****- **¿Me has desobedecido y has atacado a alguien?**

****- **Si, señor **_(Eve respondió una vez aguantándole la mirada)_**.**

****- **¿Entonces sabes lo que va a pasar, no?**

****- **Si, señor **_(Eve pero esta vez la voz de Eve sonó más débil y volvió a mirra furtivamente la zapatilla)_**.**

****- **Como es la primera vez que te tengo que…**_(ahora era John que no podía ni pronunciar las palabras. Él que siempre le había hecho gracia el hecho que Dean fuera capaz de aguantar estoicamente una zurra pero que se ruborizara al decir las palabras nalgadas, zurra, azotes o cualquier otra) _**castigar severamente, te voy a decir como va a ir. Esta **_(de nuevos e le secó la boca)_** zurra es porque agrediste seriamente a tus hermanos y porque si hace un rato no te hubiera detenido habrías mordido a la camarera. **_(John hizo una pausa para que la niña lo asimilara) _**¿lo entiendes?**

****- **Si, señor.**

****- **AAAh! Muy bien, primero quiero esos pantalones fuera **_(señalando los jeans de la niña), _**la ropa interior puede quedarse. Te quiero sobre mi regazo. Prohibido, golpear, patear, morder o escabullirse. Usaré primero mi mano y después utilizaré la zapatilla. YO **_(remarcando el YO)_** decidiré cuando creo que es suficiente. **_ (John hizo una pausa y arqueo la ceja) _**Segundo. Una vez haya acabado te sentarás en esa silla **_(señalando una de las sillas de madera del salón)_** y pensarás sobre tu pésimo. Mientras piensas quiero que escribirás 500 veces "obedeceré a mi padre y no atacaré a la gente". Cuando hayas acabado me lo darás, lo revisaré. Y si estoy contento con lo que veo, podrás irte a tu cuarto. Nada de tele, teléfono, música, juegos ni nada hasta nueva orden. ¿entendido?**

****- **Si, señor.**

****- **Entonces no hay nada más que hablar **_(John agarró la muñeca de Eve y tiró de ella hacia él)_** Pantalones **_(Eve se quitó los pantalones, seguía impasible) _**Sobre mi regazo. **_(Eve se colocó sobre las rodillas de John, John la acabó de ajustar)_** Eve, nada de golpear, patear, morder o huir. **_(John se armó de valor y levantó la mano y la dejó caer con fuerza sobre el trasero de Eve PLASS)_

****- **Auuuuuu**_ (el aullido llenó todo el salón. Eve intentó levantarse. John la sujetó más fuerte y volvió a dejar caer la mano, está vez 4 palmadas rápidas PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS) _**auuuuuuuuu auuuuuuu **_(Eve se retorcía intentando librarse de la presa de su padre PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS)_** Auuuuuuuuuu bwuaaaaaa bwuaaaaaa.**

****- **¡Eve, quieta! O el resto de la zurra la haré solo con la zapatilla. **_(John la volvió a ajustar en su regazo y volvió a aplicarle una ráfaga rápida de nalgadas PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS)_

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuu auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu auuuuuuuu snif snif **_(Eve lloraba, gritaba y pataleaba incontroladamente. Al primer intento de patada John dejó el trasero de Eve y empezó a aplicar las palmadas en los muslos PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS) _**Auuuuuuuuuuu auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.**

****- **¡Eve, he dicho quieta! **_(john volvió a castigar las posaderas PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS esta vez en intervalos de cuatro en cuatro. Primero una nalga después la otra, PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS ahora donde el muslo conecta con una nalga, PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS después donde conecta con la otra PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS y vuelta a empezar PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS. A cada azote iba acompañado el correspondiente aullido de Eve. En todos los años que llevaba de padre nunca había dado una zurra tan subida de decibelios como aquella. Parecía que estuviera despellejando viva a la cría PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS. John no lo aguantaba más aquello le estaba cortando la respiración, los alaridos de la niña le estaban destrozando. Así que decidió acabar ya con aquello. Agarró la zapatilla) _**Trece con la zapatilla y se acabó. **_(CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP y CLAPP__Cuando iba a por la séptima Eve empezó a vomitar, se había puesto a hiperventilar y la comida le había bajado por la garganta y ahora empezaba a decorar el suelo del salón. John tiró rápidamente y la puso de pie, le apartó el pelo que estaba ya lleno de vomito. La agarró en brazos y la llevó al baño corriendo. La sentó en la ducha y con un paño húmedo empezó a limpiarla) _**Ya está, Eve, ya está, mi niña, ya está, papá te tiene, tranquila, ya pasó, mírame, mi amor, mira a papá**_. (John acabó de limpiarla y la metió a la cama y comenzó a susurrarle palabras de sosiego, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida sobre su barriga. Fue entonces cuando John se derrumbó. Se sentía como un monstruo, ¿qué tipo de padre hace eso?. ¿Qué tipo de padre pega a sus hijos hasta que colapsan?. John se puso a llorar en silencio. Se secó las lágrimas. Y masajeó la espalda de Eve que respiraba ya calmada. Levantó un poco sus braguitas para comprobar el magnitud de la paliza y se tranquilizó al ver que las nalgas de la cría apenas estaban rosadas. Cerró los ojos y respiró aliviado. John se quedó ahí sentado masajeando la espalada de su hija hasta el momento que sintió la puerta del apartamento abrirse) _

****- **¿Papá? **_(Adam dijo desde el recibido al ver que no había nadie en el salón. John tapó a su hija con el cubrecamas y salió en silencio de la habitación. Aunque sabía perfectamente que ni un tornado podría despertar ahora mismo a su hija_


	21. Chapter 21

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

****- **¿Papá? **_(Adam dijo desde el recibidor al ver que no había nadie en el salón. John tapó a su hija con el cubrecamas y salió en silencio de la habitación. Aunque sabía perfectamente que ni un tornado podría despertar ahora mismo a su hija._

****- **Sí, **_(mirando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano Adam)_** deja la comida en el refrigerador, te espero en tu habitación, tenemos que hablar tú y yo**_ (Adam tragó saliva e hizo lo que su padre le había pedido) _**.**

****- **¿Y Eve?**_ Preguntó Adam en cuanto se sentó en la cama ya que su padre se había sentado en la silla del escritorio, y quería mantener su trasero lejos de las manazas de su padre._

****- **Durmiendo**_ (John fue seco y cortante)_

****- **¿Tú le has?, bueno tú, quiero decir ella, ¿ella está?, ¿está bien?**_ (Adam no encontraba las palabras)_

****- **Está durmiendo, tú hermana ha roto 2 de las grandes normas de esta casa. Y en esta casa las normas están para cumplirse y sino hay consecuencias. Y tu hermana no es especial, en ese sentido. Pero no es de tu hermana que deberías preocuparte ahora mismo jovencito. **_(John realmente estaba cansado le costaba aguantar la pose de sargento de hierro) _

_(Adam volvió a tragar saliva)_** Lo siento, papá.**

****- **Estamos aquí para hablar de vuestra escapadita de anoche. **_(Le indicó con el dedo que se levantará y fuera enfrente de él. Adam aunque lo último que quería en ese momento era estar tan a mano de su padre, obedeció.) _**¿Creí que había hablado claro cuando te dije que te portaras bien, que te acostaras a las diez, que obedecieras a Dean en todo y que ahora éramos una familia y que tu no irías a ningún sitio sin mi, pero parece que las palabras no son suficientes para ti, verdad hijo?**

****- **Si, si que lo son, de verás, papá **_(Adam dijo cubriéndose el trasero)_

****- **¿En serio? **_(John arqueó la ceja)_** ¿Entonces me puedes decir que hacías en medio de la noche en la estación de trenes con tu hermana? **_(La voz de John se oscureció de repente. No estaba gritando, pero aquello distaba mucho de una charla agradable)_

****- **Ya te lo dije, pensé que**

****- **Yo te lo diré yo, hijo, estabas en la estación de trenes en medio de la noche porque me desobedeciste, te portaste mal, no hiciste caso a Dean ¡Y por si fuera poco huiste de casa! ¿Te das cuenta hijo que si te hubieras duchado e ido a la cama como te dijimos ahora no estarías en está posición? **_(John hizo una pausa para esperar la respuesta de su hijo, pero Adam solo agachó la cabeza y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalarle por las mejillas. John tiró de él y lo abrazó)_** Hijo, no tienes ni idea de las cosas horribles que hay ahí fuera. De todo lo que os podría haber pasado a Eve y a tú. No podría vivir si algo malo os pasara, Si pongo esas normas no es para hacerte la vida miserable, es para protegerte ¿entiendes? **_(Adam asintió con al cabeza pero sin dejar de mirar al suelo y sin dejar de llorar. John le dio un fuerte achuchón) _**Muy bien, pantalones y calzoncillos fuera**_. (Adam levantó la cabeza y lo miró horrorizado)_**Te voy a dar 50 con la zapatilla y después 13 con la pala. Después quiero que ****te sientes en esa silla **_(señalando la silla del escritorio)_** y que escribas 500 veces "Haré lo que se me diga y no huiré de casa". Cuando hayas acabado puedes acostarte si quieres. Nada de tele, teléfono, música, juegos, ni nada de diversión hasta nueva orden. ¿Entendido? **_(Adam asintió) _**Y cuando llegué Dean ya veremos si él quiere sumar algo a tu castigo por desobedecerlo. ****Pantalones y calzoncillos**_ (Adam se quitó los pantalones pero a la hora de bajarse los calzoncillos la vergüenza le pudo) _**Adam, los calzoncillos también**_ (John lo dijo con un tono muy suave, Adam se había llevado más de una cachetada de su padre pero siempre con algo de tela que protegiera sus posaderas de la mano directa de John. Finalmente Adam se quitó los calzoncillos y estiró de la camiseta para tapar las joyas de la corona. John se levantó de la silla, se sentó en la cama, lo agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él colocándolo sobre sus rodillas y con el torso y la cabeza reposando en la cama, el trasero de Adam quedaba justo sobre su muslo derecho y con la pierna izquierda le hacia una pinza para que no se moviera. Agarró la zapatilla) _**No quiero verte huir nunca más, Adam ya eres un hombrecito, y los hombres se enfrentan, no salen corriendo. **_CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP _

****- **¡Auuuuuu, no, papá no, duele, duele!**_ CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP _**Auuuuuuu**

****- **No consentiré que te pongas en peligro. **_CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP _** Solos, por la noche, por ahí, sin ningún adulto. Adam ¿en serio, en que estabas pensando? **_CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP_** A caso tu madre no te dijo todas las cosas malas que les pasa a los niños, ¡No ves las noticias, chico! **_CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP_

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuu auuuuuuuuuuuuu por favor, ya, no mas, papi, no más, me portaré bien, seré bueno, lo siento, papa, lo siento Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Auuuuuuuu, duele, duele, Auuuuuuuu Auuuuuuuu lo siento, lo siento. **_(las lagrimas comenzaban a escaparse por la comisura del lagrimal. Adam era de quejarse primero, llorar después y mucho después arrepentirse y prometerse a si mismo no volver a ponerse jamás en esa situación)_** auuuuuuuuuu **

****- **No solo te pusiste tú en peligro. **_CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP _**También pusiste a tu hermana **_CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP_** Sabes lo que los degenerados que hay por ahí de noche en las calles podrían haberle hecho a ella o a tí ¿lo sabes?**_ CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP_

****- **Por favor, no más, papi, no más, yo no pensé, no quería, por favor, no lo haré nunca más, lo juro, lo juro, pero para papá, por favor, te lo ruego Auuuuuuuu Auuuuuu, lo siento, lo siento.**

****- **No aceptaré más insubordinaciones, muchacho, **_CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP_** A partir de ahora quiero saber en todo momento donde estás, con quien estás y que estás haciendo. **_CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP CLAPP (estos últimos zapatillazos fuero en los muslos y la picadura era casi inaguantable)_

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu auuuuuu sniff sniff lo siento, lo siento, perdón, perdón, bwuaaa bwuuua **_(Adam lloraba como un niño pequeño a moco tendido)_** sniff sniff Nunca más, lo juro, nunca más**_. (John comenzó a acariciarle la espalda para calmarlo, una vez el llanto cesó y solo quedaron el hipo John se aclaró la garganta)_

****- **Muy bien. Levántate. Lo has hecho muy bien hijo. Quedan los 13 con la pala y ya estará. **_(Adam empezó de nuevo a llorar. El trasero le dolía horrores, estaba convencido que nunca más podría volver a sentarse cómodamente. No quería más)_** Adam, si quieres te doy un rato para que te rehagas, pero esos 13 con la pala no van a cambiar.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

****- **Adam, si quieres te doy un rato para que te rehagas, pero esos 13 con la pala no van a cambiar.**

****- **Papi, por favor sniff sniff no puedo, no puedo **_(Adam se tiró al cuello de su padre y lo abrazó fuerte y empezó de nuevo a llorar) _**por favor sniff sniff ****pideme lo que quieras, lo que quieras, pero ya no puedo más. **_(John lo abrazó un buen rato hasta que Adam volvió a calmarse. Poco a poco Adam se fue separando del abrazo de su padre, se limpió los mocos en el brazo y se quedó mirando fijamente a su padre)_** ¿papá?.**

****- **¿En serio pensaste que os mataría o os entregaría a la policía?** _(Adam asintió con la cabeza mientras se sorbía los mocos)_

****- **Hijo, jamás, jamás, ¡grábatelo bien! Jamás os haría daño u os fallaría así. **_(Adam no pudo evitar tocarse el trasero con lo hacerles daño, John no pudo evitar sonreír a eso) _**Quizás tu culo no corra esa suerte, pero créeme nada que en cuestión de horas no se haya esfumado. Ahora te quiero sobre el escritorio. Manos en la nuca, piernas separadas. Lo haré rápido, lo prometo.**

****- **Papá, por favor **_(Adam suplicaba por su trasero)._

****- **Adaaaam **_(John no quería para nada continuar con aquello, pero era un hombre de palabra y aquella había sido una insubordinación estúpida y peligrosa. Y conocía suficientemente los genes Winchesters para saber que se repetiría. Así que al menos haría que el muchacho se lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a ponerse él y a su trasero en tal tesitura)_** Estoy considerando seriamente usar mi cinturón en vez de la pala **_(John sabía que un poco de motivación siempre obraba milagros con los chicos)._

****- **Ya voy, ya voy, ¡maldita sea! Esto no es fácil ¿Sabes?**

****- **Para mi tampoco, así que acabemos ya con ello**_ (John lo dirigió él mismo hacia el escritorio) _

****- ****_**Seeeep seeeeeeeep como quieras **(Adam se colocó sobre la mesa del escritorio agarrando con fuerza los extremos del escritorio)_

****- **¡Adam Francis Winchester!, no creo que sea muy buena idea faltarme el respeto en este preciso instante.**

****- **Lo siento, papá **_(el uso del nombre del medio, eso con su madre solo significaba algo. Irse a la cama con el culo calentito. Y algo le decía que con su padre no le iba a ir mucho mejor)._

****- **Muy bien, quiero que después de cada una digas "no desobedeceré, no mentiré, no faltaré al respeto y no huiré". Sino lo haces esa nalgada no habrá contado. **

****- **¿Seguro que no prefieres que diga, "gracias por pegarme, señor"? **_**ZWASSS**__ (y de repente el sonido de un cuerazo rebotó por toda la habitación. Adam se giró y vio a su padre con el cinturón en la mano. ¡Como diablos, se había quitado tan rápido el cinturón!) _**Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu **_(Adam se puso erguido de golpe. La picazón del cuerazo recorrió toda la espina dorsal hasta conectando su retaguardia con su cerebro. Adam no había sentido un dolor igual en su vida. Su madre solo le había pegado un par o tres de veces con la alpargata o con la cuchara de madera y aquello ya le había parecido un suplicio inhumano)_

****- **Te avisé que no era buena idea faltarme al respeto. ¿Continúo o te vas a comportar? **_(maldita sea ese crío era testarudo como Sam y descarado como Dean, que mala combinación para el trasero del niño y para la presión arterial de John)_

****- **¡Ains! Me comporto, me comporto. "No desobedeceré, no mentiré, no faltaré al respeto y no huiré". ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! (**_John lo volvió a colocarlo sobre el escritorio y dejó el cinturón en escritorio a buena vista de Adam. Agarró la pala, la alzó y la dejó caer duro contra el trasero de Adam)_** Uno.**

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu**_ (Adam hizo un verdadero esfuerzo para no levantarse. Aquel palazo había sido duro, pero nada que ver con el cinturonazo que había recibido segundos antes) _**No desobedeceré, no mentiré, no faltaré al respeto y no huiré**

****- **Dos**_ (Dijo solemnemente John después de dejar caer la pala sobre las posaderas del niño, está vez no tan fuerte, solo lo suficiente para dejar claro el mensaje)_

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu**_ (Adam intentaba aliviar la quemazón doblando las piernas, pero volvió a la posición. Al oír un gruñido de su padre y se apresuró a dar la replica) _**No desobedeceré, no mentiré, no faltaré al respeto y no huiré**

****- **Tres**_ (Nuevamente John dijo después de descargar la pala, esta vez justo debajo de la nalga derecha)_

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu, papi auuuuuuuuuuuuu duele duele**_ (Adam dio un respingo, pero no se levantó del escritorio. John espero a que le diera la replica)_** No desobedeceré, no mentiré, no faltaré al respeto y no huiré.**

****- **Cuatro **_(dijo John justo después de descargar la pala debajo de la nalga izquierda)._

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu, papi auuuuuuuuuuuuu au au au**_ (Adam dio otro respingo. John espero a que le diera la replica)_** No desobedeceré, no mentiré, no faltaré al respeto y no huiré.**

****- **Cinco **_(esta vez la tabla acertó en todo el centro)._

****- **Ayyyyyyyyy ay ay ay ay **_(Adam empezó a llorar a moco tendido)._** No snif snif desobedeceré, no snif snif mentiré, no faltaré al respeto ****snif snif snif y no huiré. Por favor papá **_(pero no acabó de decir papá cuando la sexta ya había dado en su nalga izquierda)._

****- **Seis **_(John solo llevaba 6 y le estaban pareciendo un centenar)_

****- **Ayyyyyyyyy ay ay ay ay **_(Adam empezó a toser y a respirar muy agitado)._** No snif desobedeceré, no snif snif mentiré, no faltaré al respeto snif snif snif snif y no huiré. Por favor papá **_(John le dio un poco de tiempo)._

****- **Respira, Adam Respira. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. **_(John esperó hasta que Adam dejó de toser y aplicó la séptima, en la misma nalga.)_

****- **Siete.**

****- **Bwuaaa bwuaaa. No desobedeceré, no mentiré, no faltaré al respeto y no huiré. No más papi, no más. Lo siento, lo siento.**

****- **Ocho **_(otra vez en la misma nalgada)_

****- **Ayyyyyyyyy ay ay ay ay **_(Adam se había derrumbado ya en el escritorio)._** No snif snif desobedeceré, no snif snif mentiré, no faltaré al respeto snif sifn snif y no huiré. Bwuaaa Bwuaaa **_(John le dio un poco de tiempo hasta que empezó de nuevo con las suplicas)_**No más, por favor, te lo ruego, te lo suplico papi, no más.**

****- **Nueve **_(John la aplicó en la otra nalga con un poco más de fuerza que las anteriores)._

****- **Arggggggggggg au au au ay auuu **_(Adam se medio incorporó pero encontró la mano de su padre que le volvió a colocar en la posición)_

****- **Las próximas cuatro, las haré rápidas, dos en cada muslo, no tienes que darme la replica. ¿oíste Adam? **_(Adam seguía llorando, intentando controlar la respiración)_

****- **Sí **_(fue muy débil pero John pudo oírlo y así en 4 movimientos muy rápidos aplicó las últimas nalgadas. Adam no podía creerlo, estaba seguro, que no dejaría de sentir ese dolor en su vida) _

****- **Ya está, campeón, ya está. Todo perdonado, borrón y cuenta nueva. Ya está.**_ (John recogió el cinturón de la mesa se lo puso y dejo la pala detrás de la puerta. Agarró de la nuca, cariñosamente, a Adam y le ayudó a levantarse. Una vez estuvo de pie, le besó en la cabeza y lo abrazó fuertemente)_** Ya está, ya pasó, papá te tiene, papá te quiere.**

****- **Bwuaaaaaaaa Buwaaaaaa lo siento, papi, lo siento, te juro que nunca más volveré a ser malo, lo juro **_(Adam el sonaba tan pequeño, como cuando Dean tenía 5 años y se metía en líos)._

****- **Lo sé **_(John le sonrió)._** Eres un buen chico Adam, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Venga, ves a lavarte la cara y te sientas ahí **_(mientras colocaba la silla del escritorio en su sitio)_** y te pones con esas líneas!**

****- **¡Qué! **_(Adam puso el grito en el cielo. Le dolía demasiado como para sentarse. Solo quería acostarse bocabajo y dormir hasta el día siguiente. John se puso las manos en las caderas y puso cara de muy pocos amigos)_** ok, ok, ¿no puedo escribirlas de píe?, eso es considerado un castigo también.**

****- **Adam, es una orden, **_(y le sonrió) _**anda, ves a lavarte la cara. Cuanto antes te pongas, antes acabarás **_(le revolvió el pelo y le dio una palmadita suave en el culo empujándolo hacia la puerta. Una vez escuchó el grifo del agua correr, John se desplomó en la cama de Dean y se tumbó a descansar. Adam entró en el cuarto de baño y miró su cara roja llena de chorretones de las lágrimas y los mocos. Se lavó bien la cara, intentando borrar cualquier prueba que había llorado. Pero sus ojos seguían rojos como tomates. Entonces se giró y se bajó los pantalones para ver su trasero reflejado en el espejo del lavabo. Estabá rojo radioactivo, pero ningún hematoma. En serio creía que vería su píel hecha trizas., Pero aunque sentía un dolor indescriptible en ese mismo instante la piel estaba normal, bueno irradiaba calor, y estaba seguro que si apagaba la luz podría iluminar un estadio de football)_

****- **Ejem ejem**_ (Adam se aclaró la garganta al entrar en la habitación para llamar la atención de su padre) _**Me pongo con las líneas ¿no? **_(John se incorporó un poco, estaba agotado, tenía la intención de echar una cabezadita mientras el niño escribía las líneas)_

****- **Sí. Yo me voy a echar una siesta, justo aquí. Adam, aunque esté dormido, sabré si estás haciendo el holgazán. Y más vale que no lo hagas ¿entendido?**

****- **Si, señor **_(Adam tomó asiento no sin emitir un quejido. Y agarró un bolígrafo y un papel del cajón del escritorio y se puso a escribir. Una vez más Adam se juró a si mismo que no volvería a hacer nada que le pusiera en dicha situación. Adam el hijo ejemplar, eso es, lo que se repetía a si mismo, mientras escribía las líneas)_

****- **Despiértame cuando hayas acabado **_(en ese momento entró Eve en la habitación tímidamente) _

****- **Hola princesa ¿Te encuentras mejor? **_(Eve asintió con la cabeza, John se hizo a un lado en la cama y le indicó que se pusiera en el sitio que acababa de hacerle) _**¿Qué pasó con esa linda vocecita que tienes?**_ (Eve se encogió de hombros, pero fue a tumbarse junto a su padre) _**Si me contestas al oído será como un secreto**_ (sonriéndole y pasándole el brazo por encima para abrazarla)_**¿Te encuentras mejor?**

****- **No **_(Eve le susurró al oído, le sacó la lengua, le sonrió y finalmente enterró su carita en el pecho de su padre)_

****- **Entonces dormiremos un poco, ya verás como cuando te despiertes te encontrarás mejor, mi amor. **_(le dio un beso en la cabeza)_** Y tú, caballerete, ponte a copiar, que no me tenga que levantar. **

****- **Si, señor **_(Adam rodó los ojos, dio un resoplido y se puso de nuevo con las líneas. John decidió dejar pasar por esta vez toda esa actitud. Dios lo libre de los adolescentes. ¡Y ahora tenía que lidiar con cuatro! Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa en la cara John cerró los ojitos y se puso a dormir junto a su princesita)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

La puerta del apartamento sonó bruscamente al cerrarse. Esa era la forma de Dean de decir estamos en casa. Dejó las llaves, también ruidosamente, en un cenicero que había en una mesita. Y dejó caer su bolsa en el suelo. Por si aun no había hecho suficiente estruendo. Sabía perfectamente que había dado a su padre más que tiempo suficiente como para acabar con la tarea de disciplinar a ambos críos. Pero si acaso aun había algún culo en pompa prefería darle tiempo a cubrir la poca modestia que a uno le queda después de recibir unas nalgadas de su padre.

**- Sammy, dúchate tú primero**_ (Dean hablaba en voz alta, casi parecía un actor sobreactuado de telenovela de media tarde)._**Yo tengo que hacer un par de llamadas**.

****- **¿En serio****? **_Desde que Sam tenía uso de razón que todo con Dean había sido una competición. Y que ahora le cediera el turno le chocaba. _**Ok, Confiesa ¿Has vuelto a poner tinte en el champú?**

****- **¿Qué****?Nooooo**_(Dean no sabía a qué venía eso)_

****- **¿Polvos picapica en las toallas? **_(Sam preguntó recelosamente)_

****- **Noooooooo**

****- **¿Grasa, en vez de jabón?**_(Sam aún desconfiaba de la amable oferta de Dean)_

****- **Nooo, joder, tío, madura. **_(Dean le espetó ofendido)_

****- **Fue hace tres semanas. ¡Y empezaste tú! **_(dijo Sam con su mejor voz de redicho)_

****- **Dúchate tú, primero, apestas. Tu hedor me está mareando**_(Dean había empezado a hacer el ganso, hacía como si tuviera arcadas)_

****- **Te juro Dean, como sea una de tus bromitas te vas a…**

****- **¿Me voy a qué, mil hombres? **_(Dean lo interrumpió divertido, molestar a su hermano era siempre tan divertido)_

****- **Te vas a cagar**_ (Dijo Sam con su tono más perverso apuntándole directamente con el dedo)_**.**

****- **Como no te metas ya en la ducha, el que se va a cagar eres tú, Sammy**_ (dijo John apostado en el quicio de la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa que ponía los pelos de punta. Sam empalideció de golpe)_

****- **Sí, señor **_(y Sam se fue para el baño)._

****- **¡Ah! Chicos. **_(antes que Sam entrara en el baño)_** Me he pasado la tarde atizando traseros, no me viene de dos más. Así que si ésta es una de sus guerras de bromitas, yo me lo pensaría muy mucho. Ya les avisé que pasaría si volvía a pillarles en una de esas ¿no?**

****- **Sí, señor. **_(Tragó saliva Sam y contestó rápidamente)_

****- **¿Dean? **_(Sam se dirigió directamente a su hijo mayor. Sabiendo perfectamente que lo de las bromitas siempre era cosa de Dean)_

****- **¿Si, papa? **_(con su sonrisa de millón de dólares y voz de no haber roto un plato en su vida)_

****- **Sea lo que sea lo que está rondando por tu cabezota, ¡NO!**_(en el mejor tono paternal de John)_

****- **Por favor, papá, tu desconfianza me ofende.**

****- **¡Sam, al baño! **_(Y Sam se metió en el baño. John mantuvo la mirada sobre Dean hasta que escuchó el agua correr) _**Deaaan. **

****- **Vale, vale, pillado. Nada de bromas. **

****- **Deja a tu hermano en paz. **

****- **¡Oh venga, hombre! Si en el fondo a él le gusta, ya sabes, es ese rollo entre hermanos.**

****- **¿Hombre? **_(Arqueó la ceja y repitió irritado John)_** Claro, cosas de hermanos, entiendo. Pero Dean sería muy lamentable que tuviera que poner a mi hijo de 20 años sobre mis rodillas por una estupidez tan grande como una broma llevada muy lejos. Cosas de padres ¿entiendes?**

****- **Papaaaaaaaaa**_(fingiendo poner morritos)_

****- **¡Tienes 20 años Dean! Y necesito que ahora estés centrado.**_ (John dijo muy serio)_**Ya tengo suficiente con lidiar con 3 adolescentes. No sumes a mi carga un cuarto. **_(John le sonrió)_**Apiádate de tu anciano padre.**

****- **¡Anciano, mis cojones!**_ (Dean dijo riéndose)._

****- **Esa boca.**_ (respiró hondo)_**Nada de bromas. Es una orden, Dean. ¿ok?**

****- **Ok. ¿Papá?**

****- **¿Si?**

****- **¿Me vas a necesitar esta noche**_**?**__ (Dean preguntaba como si volviera a tener 15 años y le pidiera permiso para ir a una fiesta)_

****- **¿Una chica?**

****- **Guauuuuuu papá, no es una chica cualquiera,**_ (John se sintió intrigado, ¿Dean enamorado? Bueno era cuestión de tiempo, al fin y al cabo tiene 20 años)_** es profesora de yoga. ¡De YOGA! ¿Sabes lo elásticas que son esas chicas?**_ (Dean había empezado a ligar incluso mucho antes de estar realmente interesado en las chicas. Era algo natural en él. John en cambio solo había salido con una chica antes de conocer a Mary. Y fue con la misma chica durante sus últimos 3 años del instituto. No es que a John no le gustaran las mujeres, le gustaban, es que buscaba a alguien con quien compartir algo más que fluidos corporales. Pero Dean era a un muy joven, además por el tipo de vida que llevaban era casi mejor así) _

****- **Jajá Ok, disfruta de tu "última noche en la ciudad". Y Dean…**

****- **No. **_(Dean hizo una pausa dramática)_**No tiene ninguna hermana mayor. **_(poniendo cara de sátiro)_**Ya pregunté.**

****- **No te pases muchacho** (_intentaba sonar amenazante pero se le escapaba al risa) _**Ten cuidado.**

****- **¡Oh! que enternecedor papi.**_ (dijo Dean imitando la voz de Adam y dándole un golpecito en el bíceps a su padre)_**No sufras, siempre lo tengo. Nos enseñaste bien **_(John le sonrió)._

****- **Marcharemos mañana a las 19:00 horas.**

****- **Ok, embalaré ahora.**_ (Dean entró en la habitación y vio a la niña dormida en su cama, se veía más pequeña de lo que era, sonrió. Entonces se giró y vio a Adam retorciéndose en la silla y resoplando)_

****- **¿Dean?**_(intentando sonar interesante)_

****- **Hola, enano**_(sin darle le menor importancia al tonito "maduro" de Adam)_.

****- **Soy casi tan alto como tú**_(no pudo evitar sonar disgustado)._**¿Ya habéis llegado?**

****- **No. Somos hologramas**. _(quizás no era el mejor momento para reírse del chico, Dean se apiadó de él)_**Si, ya me cansé de patearle el culo a Samanta.**

****- **¿Y Sam?**

****- **En la ducha. Apestaba, y no tan solo como oponente. Voy a hacer el petate. **

****- **¿El petate?**

****- **Si, las bolsas, nos vamos ¿recuerdas?**

****- **Sé lo que es un petate, Dean. No soy estúpido. Me refería a… ¿No nos vamos mañana a la noche?**

****- **Si, pero yo voy a estar ocupado, así que me lo dejo ya hecho. Tranquilo, **_(removiéndole el pelo)_** mañana a las 19:00 estaré al volante de mi nena.**

****- **¡Eyyyyyyyy mi pelo!**_(Dean echó un vistazo rápido al papel y no pudo más que sonreír, él mismo se había visto en la misma situación en innumerables ocasiones)_

****- **Adam, deja a tu hermano, ya tendrías que haberme acabado esas líneas **_(sonó John desde el salón)_

****- **Es Dean, que no me deja **_(gritó Adam)_

**- Hace 5 minutos que debían estar acabadas y tu hermano acaba de entrar**_(siguió John desde el salón)_.

****- **Déspota dictador**_(Adam dijo flojito entre dientes, sabiendo perfectamente que su padre desde el salón no podría oírlo)_**Auuuuuuuuu**_(Dean le dio una colleja)_**pero que demoni…**_ (Dean alzó un dedo)._

****- **Que papá no te oiga jamás llamándole eso.**_(Le dijo también flojito)_

****- **Y no me ha oído, ¡Está en el salón!**_(sin subir la voz pero con mucha rabia)_

****- **Y es por eso mismo que lo que has oído es una colleja, en vez de los chirlos de su cinturón.**

****- **Es injusto, aquí todos**_(Dean lo volvió a interrumpir)_

****- **Adam, ya has oído, acaba esas líneas. Si papá se levanta y no están acabadas **_(Adam estaba mirando con furia a Dean)_** ¿Sabes lo qué va a pasar, no?**_(Adam lo miró altanero_**) ¡Maldita sea, Adam! No puedes aun sentarte bien ¿y ya quieres recibir otra paliza?**

****- **No **_(Adam dijo con los ojitos de cachorrito abandonado y haciendo pucheros. Dean señaló al papel)_

****- **¡Venga! Que ya no te debe de quedar nada ¿Cuántas te quedan?**_ (Que mierda aquel crío tenía la súper mirada de cachorrito abandonado de Sam)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

****- **¡Venga! Que ya no te debe de quedar nada ¿Cuántas te quedan?**_ (Que mierda aquel crío tenía la súper mirada de cachorrito abandonado de Sam)_

****- **45.**

****- **Si las escribes en columna tardas menos. **

****- **Pero eso es trampa.**

****- **¿Papá te ha dicho como tenías que escribirlas?**

****- **No**

****- **¿Pues? **_(Dijo astutamente Dean. Adam le sonrió y empezó a hacer las columnas)_

****- **Gracias **

****- **Para eso estamos los hermanos mayores **_(en ese momento entraba Sam en la habitación)_

****- **¿Para qué están los hermanos mayores? **_(Sam preguntó mientras se tiraba en su cama y agarraba un libro de la mesilla)_

****- **Para patear los culos **_(en seguida añadió Dean guiñándole el ojo a Adam)_** de sus repelentes hermanos pequeños.**

****- **Ya, **_(Sam suspiró) _**como sea. Pero si en vez de patearte el culo, el "fantástico" hermano mayor te ha dicho que copies en columnas, espero que haya tenido la deferencia de decirte que lo hagas de forma asimétrica, para que papá no te patee el culo a ti **_(hizo una pausa)_** y ya de paso, al fantástico hermano mayor también **_(Sam dijo sin levantar la mirada de su libro)_**. ¡Y Dean, de hermano mayor a hermano mayor, apestas! **_(Dean se olió la camiseta y puso una mueca de vómito)_

****- **Acabo con esto y me ducho**_(Dean sonreía. Sam se acaba de autoproclamar hermano mayor ¿Sam de hermano mayor? Eso tenía que verlo)_**. **

****- **Tiene una cita **_(Adam dijo girándose y mirando a Sam. Pero Sam seguía con los ojos pegados en el libro)_

****- **Ya **_(contesto sin emoción Sam)_

****- **¡Con una chica! **_(Adam se volvió a girar y exclamó con admiración)_

****- **Adam las líneas. **_(Amonestó Sam como solía hacerle Dean. Adam resopló, pero volvió a escribir)_** Y yo no sería tan generoso con la descripción. **_(Dean le tiró a Sam la camiseta sudada a la cara)_** eres un cerdo **_(y le lanzó de vuelta la camiseta). _

****- **Ya, pero mientras vosotros está noche dormiréis en vuestras camitas de vírgenes, yo tendré**

****- **¡SEXO!**

****- **Exacto, yo tendré sexo, gracias princesa ¡¿princesa? **_(¡Maldita sea! en que momento se había despertado la niña? Dean tragó saliva. Si su padre se enteraba que había estado hablando de nenas delante de la cría lo iba a matar)_

****- **SEXO **_(Volvió a repetir Eve. Dean le tapó la boca a la cría)_**Shhhhhhhhhh, eso no se dice (**_y le quitó la mano de la boca)_**.**

****- **Dean, Sexo no es una palabrota **_(le dijo Adam)._

****- **¡Adam las líneas! **_(al unísono Sam y Dean. Adam emitió un gruñido y volvió a la tarea)_

****- **Princesa, óyeme bien, nada de decir eso delante de papá, ¿entendido? **_(Eve hizo la señal de cerrar cremallera y se señaló en la mejilla para que le diera un beso. Dean le sonrió, se acercó y le dio el beso. Eve sonrió de nuevo y entonces se frotó los dedos indicándole a Dean que su silencio tenía un precio) _**¿Sabes niña? Como conferenciante no tienes precio. Una sola palabra y me va a costar 5 pavos **_(Eve sonrió y con la mismo mano que le había indicado que quería un soborno, le hizo saber que sería más de 5 dólares) _**¿10? **_(alzó dos dedos)_** ¿20?¡Eso es extorsión! **_(y abrió la cartera y le alargó dos billetes de 10)_** ¡20 pavos y aun no he salido!**

_**- **(Adam y sam empezaron a reírse)_** ¡No tiene puta gracia!**_ (dijo Dean, mientras acababa de meter los últimos pantalones en la bolsa)_

****- **Qué papá no te pille diciendo la palabra con P. **_(le riñó Adam)_

****- **Si Dean, no querrás que papá te lave la boca con jabón **_(dijo Sam burlándose de su hermano)_

****- **O que te castigue sin salir**_ (dijo Adam)_

****- **O que te castigue aparcado en la pared**_ (dijo Sam burlonamente)_

****- **O que te castigue copiando 1000 veces no diré palabrotas**_ (llorando ya de la risa dijo Adam)_

****- **O que os de a todos la paliza de vuestras vidas **_(dijo John desde el quicio de la puerta. Justo acababa de llegar)_** ¿Dean has acabado ya de recoger?**

****- **Casi **_(apresurándose a meter el resto de cosas en la bolsa)_

****- **Pues acaba eso ya. Y ves a ducharte.**

****- **Sammy, si mal no recuerdo yo no te he levantado el castigo en ningún momento ¿verdad?**

****- **No, señor **_(un hilito de voz salió de la boca de Sam)_

****- **Pues mueve el culo de la cama y te pones con el latín.**

****- **Si, señor. **_(Sam dejó el libro, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para ponerse en la mesa del salón con el latín. Dean también salió para ducharse)_

****- **¡Adam!**

****- **¡Acabadas! ¡Acabadas! Lo juro. **_(alargándole el papel. John agarró el papel y el bolígrafo del escritorio y empezó a numerar las líneas)._

****- **Ok, pero la próxima vez, quiero que las numeres tú. Ves a echarte una siesta**

****- **Papá, no soy un bebé **_(protestó Adam) _**¡Tengo 13 años! **_(John contó mentalmente hasta 10 en latín, ¡dos veces!) _

****- **De acuerdo. Pero sigue sin haber: calle, tele, música, jueguecitos, teléfonos o cualquier cosa que comporte el menor atisbo de diversión.**

****- **Venga Eve, vamos. Tienes que comer algo **_(Eve saltó como un canguro de cama en cama hasta llegar a los brazos de John que la pilló al vuelo) _**¿la pequeña gacela es ahora un canguro? **_(Eve asintió enérgicamente, John quería reír pero recordó lo de la mímica)_**con palabras, Eve**_ (sonaba cansado)_

****- **Si, señor **_(y replicó el saludo marcial, le dio un beso y lo abrazó fuerte). _

****- **¿Y ahora eres mi pequeño soldadito? ¿He de ponerte a limpiar letrinas y hacer flexiones, reclutilla?**

**vNoooooooo** (n_egó rápidamente Eve)_

****- **Pues a comer, princesa **_(la bajó al suelo y con una palmada cariñosa la envió fuera de la habitación)_**. ¡Adam! **

****- **¿si papá?**

****- **¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te preparó un sándwich?**

****- **No, gracias. Todo bien.**

****- **Ok. **_(John se acercó a la cama de Adam y levantó la almohada y agarró la gameboy)_

****- **Papaaaaa**

****- **Adaaaaam**_(imitando el tono irritante de Adam)_** Estas castigado **_(John le recordó)._

****- **¿Cómo lo has…? **_(Adam empezaba a pensar que su padre podía leer mentes)_

****- **Esos dos **_(refiriéndose a Dean y a Sam)_** lo han probado todo, absolutamente todo, lo que se te pueda pasar por la cabeza mucho antes que tú. Míralo por el lado positivo.**

****- **No hay **_(cruzándose de brazos)._

****- **Si hubiera entrado en la habitación y te hubiera pillado jugando con la maquinita esa, te hubiera pasado lo mismo que le pasó a Dean cuando con 7 años le castigué sin juguetes y le pillé jugando con una de sus figuritas de acción.**_ (Adam enseguida comprendió que se trataba de una buena zurra por desobedecerlo) _**Ahora sin maquinita **_(enseñándole la gameboy)_**, no hay manera que eso te pase ¿verdad?**

****- **Bueno, vale.**

****- **Adam no os castigo porque disfrute haciendo vuestras vidas miserables. Lo hago cuando no entráis en razón por vosotros mismos. Las normas están para ser obedecidas, si. Pero ninguna de ellas es un capricho del dictador de tu padre**_ (John hizo una pausa aunque no había oído lo que los muchachos habían estado hablando en la habitación, sabía perfectamente lo que un adolescente piensa de su padre. Los ojos de Adam se abrieron de par en par)_** Es mi deber enseñarte a tener el suficiente criterio para tomar tus propias decisiones correctamente y mientras no vea que lo tienes por ti mismo, es mi deber tomar esas decisiones por ti. Y tú las acatarás, porque sé más de la vida que tu y porque jamás tomaría una decisión que pudiera perjudicarte. **_(Adam no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Ese mismo discursito se lo había hecho su madre cientos de veces)_** Y si está explicación no es suficientemente buena para ti. **_(John se agarró el cinturón)_** está lo será. Yo soy el padre, tú el hijo. Yo ordeno, tú obedeces. ¿Quedó ahora claro? **_(John empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón. Si hubiera sido Sam o Dean, Adam habría sabido a la perfección que su padre no tenía ninguna intención de pegarle, solo era para dar dramatismo a la charla)_

****- **Si, señor**_ (dijo Adam asustado)_

****- **Muy bien, **_(John le sonrió,y volvió a abrocharse el cinturón)_** ¿Quieres ahora algo de merendar? **

****- **¿Un BLT y una pepsi?**

****- **Buen intento, Qué tal un BLT y un zumo **_(dijo divertido John)_

**- Odio los zumos. **_(haciendo pucheros)_

****- **¿Leche? **_(sugirió John sin dejar de sonreírle)_

****- **¿Café con leche? **_(le miró con súplica Adam)_

****- **¿Desde cuando tomas tú café con leche?**

****- **¡Desde hace años! **_(exclamó entusiastamente)_

****- **Adaaaam **_(tono de advertencia que la paciencia de John Winchester tiene un límite)_

****- **Venga papá, si eres el primero que dice que he de dejar de comportarme como un niño pequeño.**

****- **Si, y no por eso te voy a dar una cerveza, te voy a dejar el volante o te voy a llevar a una casa de **_(john se paró de repente, estaba seguro que Kate jamás le habría hablado de esas cosas)_

****- **¿Una casa de qué, papá? **_(dijo maliciosamente Adam. Aunque su madre jamás le había hablado de esos temas, tenía 13 años e iba al instituto. Y el sexo era casi tema único entre los chicos de su edad. Bueno a veces también hablaban de deportes, y de las animadoras de esos deportes, o las esposas o novias de los deportistas. ¡Oh, por dios, tenía 13 años!). _

****- **Tira para la cocina, listillo **_(Dijo John fingiendo irritación. Los chicos son chicos. Dios me asista pensó John)_

****- **¿Me darás café? **_(Dijo Adam con los ojitos de cachorritos)_

**- Vale, pero descafeinado, **_(Johm le hizo esa concesión a Adam, a pesar que sabía que Kate jamás le hubiera dado café al niño)** no quiero que te pases la noche en vela. Mañana hemos de irnos y quiero que estés descansado.**_

**- ¡Gracias papá****!**_ (lo abrazó) _**Eve papá me deja tomar café**_ (y salió corriendo a la cocina mientras le gritaba a su hermana. John se pasó la mano por la cara. Vaya, se le había olvidado, que esos dos eran, al fin y al cabo, hermanos)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

****- **Gracias papá**_ (lo abrazó) _**Eve papá me deja tomar café**_ (y salió corriendo a la cocina mientras le gritaba a su hermana. John se pasó la mano por la cara. Vaya, se le había olvidado, que esos dos eran, al fin y al cabo, hermanos)_

****- **¿Sam le voy a hacer a Adam un BLT quieres uno? **_(John le dijo al pasar por el salón camino de la cocina)_

****- **No, gracias **_(dijo sin ni molestarse en levantar la cabeza)_

****- **¿nada? **_(John se paró y le miró directamente)_

****- **Mmmmmmmmm ¿LuckyCharms?**_(Sam al notar la mirada de su padre, levantó la cabeza. Su padre estaba sonriendo, así que decidió probar suerte)_

****- **Saaaam**_ (John le regañó. No de tan buen humor pensó Sam)_

****- **Algo de fruta, si hay.**_(Sam no tenía mucha hambre, pero tenía menos ganas de volver a memorizar ese capítulo)_

****- **Quedan plátanos y unas cuantas manzanas.**_(John sabía que a Sam le encantaba la fruta así que en casa siempre había algo de fruta, aunque fuera en conserva o en jugo)_

****- **Un Plátano y batido de chocolate.**_(Y Sam se echó hacia atrás en la silla para levantarse, pero John le puso una mano en el hombro, parándolo)_

****- **Tu continua con eso, ahora te lo traigo**_ (John era perro viejo)_

****- **YO QUIERO UN ****PB&J**_ (Desde la ducha Dean chilló, John rodó los ojos y suspiró)_** Y UN CAFÉ.**

****- **¡No soy vuestra chacha, Dean!**

****- **NOOOO **_(hizo una pausa)_** ERES NUESTRA SEXY COCINERA **_(Sam empezó a reírse)_

****- **En media hora te pregunto ese parágrafo **_(apuntando al libro) _

****- **¡Venga papá, ha sido Dean!**

****- **SI, Y CUANDO SALGA DE LA DUCHA, YA TENDRÉ UNAS PALABRAS CON DEAN**_ (Dijo John en voz bien alta para que Dean pudiera oírlo desde la ducha, le revolvió el pelo a Sam y entró en al cocina)_

_John entró en la cocina donde en la mesa estaban Eve y Adam esperándolo. John sacó de la nevera el tomate, la lechuga, el bacón, la mayonesa para el BLT de Adam y suyo. También sacó de la nevera el brick de batido de Sam y el doggybag de Eve. Abrió la alacena y sacó el café, el pan, la crema de cacahuete, la mermelada para Dean, y un par de plátanos._

_Se puso a freír el bacón mientras le alargó a Adam la bolsa de pan de molde, para que fuera untando la mayonesa en sus sándwiches. Y le dio la crema de cacahuete y la mermelada a Eve para que preparara el PB&J de Dean. También puso la cafetera en marcha. Cuando finalmente hizo la entrada Dean en al cocina, todo estaba preparado. Eve silbó a Dean._

****- **Si, lo sé, tienes el hermano mayor más sexy del mundo. **_(le sonrió a Eve y le guiñó el ojo picaronamente, mientras se servía un café)._

****- **Lo tiene, y se llama Adam **_(dijo fanfarroneándose Adam)_

****- **Jajajaja enano ya te gustaría tener tú mi planta. **_(y se puso a hacer musculitos)_

****- **Dean, siéntate. **_(dijo John colocándole el plato delante)_

****- **¿Cuando te vas? **_(Preguntó Adam)_

****- **En un rato **_(contestó Dean con la boca llena)._

****- **¿Está buena?**_(preguntó excitado Adam)_

****- **¡Adam, eso no es asunto tuyo! **_(le espetó su padre)_

****- **¿Qué? ¡Me intereso por mi hermano mayor! ¿No querías que jugáramos a las familias? **_(dijo Adam fingiendo inocencia)_

****- **No es ningún juego, somos una familia. Eve deja de jugar con la comida. **_(sin mirarla)_** Y con quien salga o deje de salir tu hermano no es asunto tuyo, Adam.**

****- **Yo solo me preocupo por él **_(empezó a decir Adam pero John le interrumpió)_

****- **Lo que tú quieres es solo cotillear.**

****- **Venga, papá **_(dijo con morritos)_

****- **Adam come, y cuando hayas acabado quiero que vayas al salón y le pidas a Sam que te deje el libro que está utilizando. Vamos a empezar con las clases de latín**

****- **No es justo **_(Adam apartó su sándwich y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba a punto de pillar una pataleta)._** Siempre que me lo estoy pasando bien, vas tú, y me castigas. **_(Dean dejó lentamente el sándwich sobre el plato. Sabía perfectamente que es lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Ese crío era idiota o masoca, o ambas cosas. Si así iban a ser los próximos meses quizás se había precipitado en decir que si a su padre)_

****- **Está tremenda **_(Dean dijo de repente, no sabía porque, pero no le apetecía ver como el crío recibía otra tunda, no tan pronto. Aquello pilló de sorpresa a John que estaba apunto de agarrar al crío y darle cuatro buenas palmadas en su insolente trasero)_

****- **¡Dean! **_(gritó John indignado)_

****- **Lo está, señor. **_(se encogió de hombros y le dijo con su sonrisa de millón de dólares)_

****- **Adam llévale a Sammy su batido y el plátano.**_ Y le dio bruscamente ambas cosas, una vez que estuvo fuera le dio un collejón a Dean_

**- Auch! ¿Qué? **_(Dijo Dean haciéndose el sueco)_

****- **Si te crees que no sé que es lo que acaba de pasar aquí es que no me conoces tan bien como crees Dean Michael Winchester.**

****- **¡Vaya, papá, el nombre completo! ¿Estoy en problemas? **_(seguía sonriendo)_

****- **Adam tiene que aprender a ocuparse de sus cosas, a respetar y a obedecer. Y cuando haya aprendido, entonces y solo entonces, Dean Michael Winchester si quieres puedes cubrir sus trastadas. ¡Maldita sea! No hace ni unas horas que estaba llorando a moco tendido sobre mis rodillas y ya está con los berrinches de nuevo. **_(John volvía a estar irritado)** Este niño no tiene ningún instinto de preservación **(pasándose la mano por la cara)_

****- **Venga papá, son los trece ¿No te acuerdas de Sammy?**

****- **Si fue cuando empezó a discutirlo todo. **_(John hizo una mueca de disgusto)_** ¡O los tuyos!**

****- **¡Ey! que yo era un encanto.**

****- **Oh si, tu eras un encanto. Tus hormonas no tanto. **_(Dean le miró un rato intentando aguantar la pose pero se le escapó la risa)_

****- **Jajaja como he dicho es una maldición haber nacido tan atractivo **_(y le volvió a guiñar el ojo a Eve que seguía jugando con su comida)._

****- **Dean deja en paz a tu hermanita PE-QUE-ÑA de tan solo TRE-CE años. **

****- **Ok, ok, bueno, se me hace tarde, y no está bien hacer esperar a una dama. **_(Dean se acabó el sándwich en dos rápidos bocados y se levantó de la mesa. Le dio un beso en la cabeza a Eve y agarró una manzana) _**Profesora ¿recuerdas?**

****- **De Yoga.**_ (su padre le recordó)_

****- **¡Oh, si! **_(ese fue un "oh, si" de lo más pervertido)_

****- **Mañana a las 19:00. Dean, no lo olvides.**

****- **Si, señor. **_(y Dean salió de la cocina) _**Nos vemos mañana. Que soñéis con los angelitos, niños**_ (dijo a Sam y a Adam, remarcando lo de niños)._

****- **Deaaan **_(john desde la cocina)_

****- **Si, si, ya marcho. Chicos no me lo cabreen mucho **_(refiriéndose a John)_**, papá está en esos días.**

****- **¿en esos días? **_(preguntó Adam)_

****- **Si ya sabes, Adam, en esos días en que su cinturón hace algo más que sujetar su pantalones **_( Dean, agarró la cazadora y las llaves)_

****- **Deaaan**_(una vez más John desde la cocina)_

****- **Lo dicho. Nos vemos mañana.**_ (y salió del apartamento)._


	26. Chapter 26

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

**- Lo dicho. Nos vemos mañana.**_ (y salió del apartamento)._

****- **Aquí tienes tu plátano y el batido**_(y le dejó el plátano y el batido en la mesa y se giró para volver a la cocina)_

****- **¿ya está?**_(Sam parecía sorprendido)_

****- **¿Buen provecho?**_(haciéndose el listillo)_

****- **La puerta de la cocina está abierta y no tengo problemas de audición **_(le aclaró Sam mientras le agarraba de la manga para que no se fuera)_

****- **Bueno saberlo **_(sonriéndole como si Sam fuera tontito)._

****- **Si entras en la cocina sin este libro de latín **_(levantando el libro)_**, canijo, no vas a llegar a los 14.**

****- **¡Ah! Eso **_(Adam intentaba sonar casual)_

****- **Si, eso **_(dijo exasperado Sam mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y le alargaba el libro de latín)_

****- **¡Ey! **_(entró Adam en la cocina enseñándole a su padre el libro de latín)_** ¿y mi café?**

****- **Café con leche, descafeinado. **_(remarcó John)_** ¿Ha acabado ya Sam del libro?**_ (Adam se encogió de hombros. John volvió a contar hasta 10 ahora en griego antiguo. Par entonces Sam ya estaba entrando en la cocina para tirar la cáscara del plátano )_

****- **Sí ya acabé. Cuando quieras.**

****- **Muy bien **_(agarró el libro de las manos de Adam y lo abrió por el capítulo que le había mandado memorizar)_**. Dispara**_(Sam no tardó ni 5 minutos en recitarlo todo a la perfección. John sonrió complacido)_** perfecto. ¿te quedan deberes?**

****- **No, ya los hice todos. Además que importa si los hubiera hecho o no, si total vuelves a sacarme de la escuela mitad de curso. No es como si no hacerlos fuera a significar gran diferencia.**

****- **Sam ya hemos tenido está discusión demasiadas veces. Nos vamos y punto. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque acabes este curso en la escuela que Singer os ha buscado. Y sino tienes deberes quiero que te pongas y hagas inventario. Mañana nos vamos y quiero asegurarme que no nos dejamos nada importante.**

****- **Eso si se me da bien, debo de ser ya todo un profesional (Dijo Sam entre sarcasmo y amargura. John se levantó todo lo alto que era y lo agarró del antebrazo)**

****- **Mañana vamos a pasarnos 9 horas en el coche. Si esa mala actitud tuya no desparece a la de ¡YA! (esto subiendo un poco más los decibelios) se te van a hacer 9 horas muy duras. Porque las vas a hacer el la furgoneta conmigo, con mi música y con lo que quede de tu trasero. ¿te ha quedado claro, muchacho?**

****- **Si, señor **_(Sam sabía cuando retirarse, lo sabía pero últimamente lo ignoraba. Ésta vez no. Como había dicho su padre cuando llegaron había pateado 2 culos no le venía de patear 2 más. Además Sam no quería que su padre se cabreará con él, no ahora, con toda esa tensión en casa. No habiéndole prometido a Rebecca que se escabulliría hasta su piso, dos pisos más arriba, para despedirse)_

****- **Ok, ponte con la lista, cuando la acabes tienes tiempo libre hasta la cena.**

****- **¿pero no estaba también castigado?**

****- **Si, 4 millas cada día, 50 flexiones, 50 abdominales. **_(Sam le estaba nombrando todas y cada una de sus tareas. Porque John cuando quería castigar a Dean lo hacía dejándolo sin salir, tele o teléfono y a Sam lo hacía llenando su Schedule con ejercicio físico y tareas relacionadas con la caza. Adam lo estaba mirando incrédulo)_** Una página entera de este libro **_(levantando el libro)_** y a las 19.00 en casa. **

****- **¿Y si hago yo todo eso, podré recuperar la gameboy y ver la tele? **_(se giró Adam para preguntarle a su padre)_

****- **Nop **_(dijo John lo más secamente posible)_

****- **Pero **_(empezó a quejarse Adam, mientras Sam aprovechó para quitarse del medio. Y se fue al salón para empezar el inventario)_

****- **¿Qué? **_(¿pero es que ese crio se lo iba a discutir todo? Comenzaba a recordarle demasiado a Sam cuando tenía su edad)_

****- **Tú dijiste que todos éramos iguales, entonces porqué él **_(John le interrumpió, viendo que quizás el niño podría estar recibiendo mensajes cruzados)_

****- **Porque tu hermano apenas ve la tele y no está interesado en eso jueguecitos. Silo castigara sin ellos el castigo no tendría ningún sentido. Pero obligándole a hacer algo que sé que no es de su agrado me aseguro que se lo piense un poco más antes de meterse en un lio. **_(John le explicó muy calmadamente, realmente quería que el niño se diera cuenta que no era una cuestión de favoritismos) _

****- **A mi me fastidia un montón correr **_(Dijo Adam fingiendo que realmente le molestaba correr pero se le escapaba la risa ya que John le había visto correr el las finales del año pasado)._

****- **Si, por eso mismo estabas apuntado al equipo de atletismo, y tus marcas son de los mejores del estado. Buen intento, hijo. **_(John sonreía, esa era la misma picaresca que Dean y Sam le tenían tan acostumbrado) _**Ahora trae una libreta y un boli, vamos a empezar con la primera declinación.**

****- **¿primera declinación? Estás seguro que me vas a enseñar latín, porque a mi eso me ha sonado a chino **_(decía divertido Adam)_

****- **Jajá si seguro, ve anda, antes que trate con tu trasero esa bravuconería tuya. **

****- **¿Bravuconería? vaya papá, ¡eso como mínimo es etrusco!**

****- **¡Ve! **_(Y le dio una palmada en el culo para que se fuera a por la libreta)_

****- **¡Caray, papá! Que ahí abajo aun está convaleciente.**

****- **Pues que tu culo se lo explique a tu lengua, porque parece que no está por enterada.**

****- **A por la libreta, a por la libreta, quedó cristalino, ¡coronel! **_(dijo Adam alegremente mientras iba a por una libreta de su mochila)_

****- **¡Y LOS BOLÍGRAFOS! **_(sabiendo que Adam solo quería perder el tiempo. Adam era un chico muy listo, pero no como Sam que trabajaba duro. Adam tenía menoría auditiva, solo tenía que estar un poco atento en clase y sus notas eran tan altas como las del chico más estudioso de su curso. Eso era bueno, porque Adam tenía muy buenas notas pero malo porque no sabía lo que era esforzarse por conseguirlas. Así que como Kate se quejaba Adam era un holgazán de campeonato. Por eso lo apuntó a atletismo y a baloncesto, para que ocupara su tiempo en algo más que los videojuegos y hacer el vándalo con sus amigotes)_

****- **Claro, los bolígrafos también, sino que tontería ¿no?**_ (Adam se tomó su tiempo en buscar los bolígrafos y la libreta. Tanto que cuando quiso darse cuenta notó una mirada clavándose en su nuca, era la mirada asesina de John)_** ¡Eureka! Aquí están. **_(poniendo la cara más inocente que pudo)_**.**

****- **Que curioso, justo en el mismo sitio donde estaban hace 5 minutos **_(dijo entre dientes John)_** ¿En serio, muchacho? ¿Quieres otra paliza? ¿Tan pronto?**

****- **No, señor **_(Adam agachó la cabeza)_

****- **Pues deja de provocarme. **_(Y se apartó un poco de la puerta para que Adam pudiera pasar, Adam pasó como un rayo por medio que alguna nalgada se escapara)_

_El resto de la tarde pasó sin más incidencias. John enseñándole a Adam las bases del latín. Sam haciendo el inventario y leyendo un poco. Y Eve acabándose los tamales (más de una hora le llevó) y haciendo algunos ejercicios de latín también y acabando algunos otros de su propio cuaderno de ejercicios. Pronto llegó la hora de cenar. Y como ya era una tradición de los Winchester, la última noche en la ciudad se comía comida para llevar. Por unanimidad fue comida china. John jamás votaba, si lo hubiera hecho, la comida china no hubiera estado ni en la bandeja de opciones. Y Eve, Eve le daba igual, mientras hubiera fruta o sopa en el menú. Todos cenaron en familia, John volvía a estar de buen humor. Incluso hizo un par de bromas con los chicos. A las diez mandó a la cama a Eve y a Adam, que tras hacerse un poco los remolones, finalmente se metieron en la cama. Sam se quedó hasta las once limpiando algunas armas y ayudando a su padre a llevar algunas de sus cosas a la camioneta. A las once lo mandó también a al cama y John se quedó en el comedor mirando unos recortes de prensa que le había hecho llegar el pastor Jim, mientras de fondo en la tele daban las noticias. Al cabo de un rato, John apagó la tele. Hizo su ronda para comprobar que todas las entradas y salidas estuvieren bien cerradas y las líneas de sal estuvieran bien. Entró en la habitación de la niña, otra vez la cama vacia. Esta evz no se asustó, miró directamente debajo de la cama. Ahí estaba. Esta vez, si que la sacó de ahí, y la puso en la cama. La niña ni se inmuto, dormía profundamente. Después entró en la habitación d e los chicos. Todo correcto. Tapó bien a Adam y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Después le quitó de las manos el libro a Sam y lo puso en la mesita de noche, le dio las buenas noches y cerró la puerta. John se quedó frito en el sofá al cabo de unos minutos._

****- **¿Dónde vas?** (Adam le susurró, cuando vio que Sam se estaba poniendo las zapatillas de deporte y vio que el reloj marcaba las 2:00)


	27. Chapter 27

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

**- ¿Dónde vas?** (Adam le susurró, cuando vio que Sam se estaba poniendo las zapatillas de deporte y vio que el reloj marcaba las 2:00)

****- **Shhhhhh, duérmete** _(Sam dijo susurrando)_

****- **Mmmmmmmm ¿nos vamos?** _(medio dormido e incorporándose)_

****- **No. Duérmete.**

****- **¿Salís de caza?** (dijo aun susurrando pero excitado)

****- **¿Qué?** (Sam estaba descolocado) **No, no voy de caza. Adam duérmete, estaré de vuelta en un par de horas.**

****- **¡Te estás escapando! **(Adam se despertó de golpe)

****- **No, no, no. Solo, es que tengo que hacer una cosa, estaré de vuelta en un par de horas. Ahora duérmete, no quiero que despiertes a papá.**

****- **Creí que estabas castigado** (el tono de Adam había cambiado ahora quería molestar a Sam)

****- **Oye Adam, es importante. Tengo que **_(como le iba a explicar a ese niño, que quería despedirse de una chica muy especial. bueno, que aquella sería su última noche y que ella era realmente sexy y dos años mayor que él y lista y graciosa y bonita y amable y sexy, ¡dios era realmente sexy!)…_**venga, tío, por favor, duérmete de nuevo.**

****- **¿Es una chica? **_(probó Adam)_

****- **¡Que! ¡No!**

****- **¿Un chico? **_(Adam dijo divertido. Sam lo miró muy seriamente, lo estaba fulminando con la mirada)_

****- **Te vas a comer esta zapatilla **_(y le puso muy cerca de la cara la otra zapatilla que se estaba a punto de poner) _**como no vuelvas a dormirte ya.**

****- **Siempre se lo puedo preguntar a papá **_(dijo maliciosamente mientras se destapaba y se sentaba en la cama)_

****- **¿tú también quieres dinero por tu silencio?**_ (dijo irritado Sam buscando su cartera_**)**

****- **No **_(dijo secamente pero con una sonrisa siniestra)_

****- **¿Qué haga tus deberes? ¿tus tareas? ¡que coño quieres, maldito chantajista **_**de** (Sam se mordió la lengua no estaba en condiciones de insultar al crio, a demás notaba que si seguía por esa línea, acabaría chillándole y poniendo en píe a toda la casa)_

****- **Tranquilo, vete, no le diré nada a papá. No soy ningún chivato. **_(lo miró como si estuviera apunto de echarse a llorar. Entonces se volvió a acostar y le dio la espalda y se tapó hasta la cabeza con el edredón)_**. Solo quería saber si tienes una cita **_(dijo con la voz rota). ¿_**Sabes? yo antes tenía una vida. Espero que te lo pases bien. Realmente lo espero. **

****- **Eyyy **_(Sam se sentía realmente miserable. Le toco el hombro, pero Adam se zafó) _**disculpa. Si, es una chica, es Rebecca, ya sabes la vecina de noveno. **

****- **¿La tetona de las pecas? **_(Aun sin destaparse, ni girarse)_

****- **No, esa es, Jolie, su hermana pequeña, Rebecca es la rubia.**

_**- **(Adam se volvió a recuperar)_** Guaaau, Sam, es realmente "hot".**

****- **Si, **_(no pudo más que sonreír a eso)_** y es muy simpática. **

****- **Seguro que la chica de Dean no es ni la mitad de guapa que la tuya **_(dijo sentándose de nuevo en la cama)_**. **

****- **Seguro**_ (dijo sonriéndole al ver que el niño ya no estaba triste)_

****- **Oye, Sam.**

****- **No. Su hermana pequeña no está en casa. **_(le dijo mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa malévola)_

****- **¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabías que te iba a preguntar eso?.**

****- **Porque yo **_(señalándose a si mismo)_** si que tengo experiencia en tener un hermano cuyas hormonas, en vez de su cerebro, piensa por él. **

****- **Dean **_(y Adam se aguantó __la risa)_

****- **Si. He tenido que lidiar con las hormonas de Dean todos estos años, y ahora que parecía que ya se había enfriado un poco, tendré que lidiar con las tuyas **_(ayudándolo a volver a la cama)_**.**

****- **Sam, tranquilo, no se lo diré a papá, ni te haré chantaje, ni nada. Pero mañana me lo contarás todo, con pelos y señales, ¿vale?**

****- **Sigue soñando, canijo **_(Sam abrió muy cuidadosamente la ventana que daba a al escalera de incendios).´_

****- **Aprovecharé para hacerme un 5 contra uno. Ya que soy el único que va a dormir solo aquí.**

****- **Y yo que creía que Dean era un cerdo. Ten cuidado, ya sabes lo que dicen, canijo. ¿Qué si te la machacas mucho te acabarás quedando ciego?**

****- **También decían que no crecería, y mírame, soy de los más altos de mi clase.**

****- **Ok, asegúrate limpiarlo todo, canijo **_(dijo con una mueca de asco)_

****- **Ey, no soy tan flaco**_ (indignado)._

****- **Lo eres. Ahora a dormir. Yo estaré de vuelta en un par de horas. Cierra la ventana cuando haya salido ¿ok? (**_y Sam salió por la ventana y subió por la escalera de incendios hasta el noveno piso donde ya le estaba esperando Rebecca)_

****- **Hola Rebecca **_(poniendo voz de hombre de mundo)_

****- **Señor Winchester, llega tarde.**_(dijo Rebecca dando pequeños toquecitos en su reloj)_

****- **Entonces tendremos que recuperar el tiempo perdido**_ (y empezó a besarla apasionadamente en la misma escalera de incendios)_

****- **Señor Winchester ¿Dónde aprendió a besar tan bien?**

****- **Supongo que si te dijera en los boyscouts no sería una buena respuesta **_(dijo burlonamente Sam sin poder despegarse de ella)_**.**

****- **No, para lo que tengo planeado esta noche **_(y puso una cara de viciosa que hizo izar la bandera de Sam hasta lo más alto)._

****- **¿Y si te dijera en las girls-scouts? **_(Sam no se podía creer la suerte que tenía Rebecca tenía 18 años y era muy buena chica pero eso no quitaba que también fuera muy creativa en la cama. Sam justo había perdido la virginidad unas semanas antes del incidente de Flagstaff. Su primera novia-novia. Su primera pandilla de amigos, incluso estaba apuntado a una liguilla de futbol. Llevaba más de 8 meses en ese pueblo, por una vez pensó, que ese sería el definitivo. Sam intentó borrar esos pensamientos. Ahora estaba allí con Rebecca comiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja)_

****- **Ouch, Sam **_(Rebecca paró en seco y lo apartó solo un poquito y le sonrió)_**. Eres malo.**

****- **Malo hasta la medula, nena **_(esa era una muy buena imitación de Dean)_

****- **Oh, ¿ahora nos ponemos gallitos? Mira que te mando de vuelta a tu cama, y duermes solito nuestra última noche y durmiendo solito **_(Rebecca empezó a poner morritos. Sam volvió a refregarse contra ella y besarla apasionadamente)_

****- **No seas tan cruel Rebecca. ¿le negarías el último deseo a éste condenado?**

****- **Sam Winchester, tú no te mueres **_(con ojitos de recelo)_**.**

****- **Sin ti si. **_(y fue entonces Rebecca quien empezó a besarlo y a sobarle el culo)_

****- **Vamos a dentro, aquí hace frio y no quiero dar un espectáculo a los vecinos.**

****- **¿Cuándo regresan tus padres? **

****- **Sobre las cinco **_(dijo Rebecca y Sam sonrió picaronamente)_

****- **¿Y tu hermanita?**_ (preguntó Sam arqueando la ceja)_

****- **Está en casa de una amiga. **_(entonces Rebecca le devolvió la sonrisa picarona)_

****- **¿Eso significa que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos?**

****- **Que listo es mi chico. **_(Rebecca tiró suavemente de Sam por el cinturón y lo sacó de su habitación y lo atrajo para el salón)_** ¿Sabes? Nunca lo he hecho en una cocina.**

****- **Mmmm **_(Sam gemía suavemente en su oído sin dejar de lamerle la nuca y quitándole la chaquetilla)_

****- **¿Cuando tienes que estar de nuevo en casa?**

****- **En unas dos horas **_(dijo con una mueca)_

****- **Entonces, más vale que nos pongamos manos a la masa ¿no, chico duro? **_Y empezó a quitarle la camiseta _**¿Tienes? **_(refiriéndose a los preservativos)_

****- **Sí, en mi bolsillo **_(y entraron en la cocina mientras se desvestían)_

_Las siguientes horas fueron bastante parecidas para Sam y para Dean. John siguió durmiendo en el sofá. Realmente estaba cansado y sabía que la noche siguiente se la pasaría al volante, así que durmió como un bebé. Cuando un par de horas más tarde Sam regresó a su habitación, Adam estaba profundamente dormido. Sam lo miró, y le tapó. Se quitó los pantalones y las zapatillas de deporte y se metió en la cama. Le había prometido a Rebecca que en cuanto estuvieran instalados, la llamaría para quedar un fin de semana. Si las cosas iban a más con Rebecca, algún día tendría que decirle que no tenía 19 años, sino 16 pero no esa noche, no aun. Y recordando lo que justo había pasado un ratito antes dos pisos justo más arriba se quedó dormido._


	28. Chapter 28

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

**- ¡Cinco minutos!**_(rugió John desde el salón)_

****- **¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¿Qué? (**_Saltó de la cama Adam asustado)._

****- **Nooooooooo**_(se quejó Sam y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada)_

****- **¡Pero, qué pasa!**_(Adam seguía en estado de alerta)_

****- **¡Cállate Adam! Solo es papá.**_ (Sam tiró la almohada al suelo y se sentó en la cama como si fuera un anciano, levantándose por etapas. Adam lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, esperando una explicación)_** Tenemos 5, no, 4 minutos para vestirnos y presentarnos ante papá.**

****- **¿Qué?**

****- **¿Y porqué ha gritado así? ¿Porque no simplemente ha entrado en la habitación y nos ha despertado?**

****- **No lo sé Adam, no sé porque papá hace las cosas que hace. Pero lo que si que sé es que si en 4 minutos no estamos vestidos y ante su fea cara de buldog va hacer de nuestra última mañana aquí un infierno **_(Sam seguía muerto de sueño mientras se levantaba y empezaba a quitarse la ropa)_

****- **¡Solo son las cinco! **_(mientras también se apresuraba a cambiarse)_

****- **Bienvenido a tu nueva vida**

****- **Mi nueva vida apesta. **_(Adam se quejó y Sam no pudo más que reírse_**) No tiene gracia, Sam. **

****- **Oh venga, es la primera vez que papá te levanta a esta hora. Yo llevo toda mi vida levantándome con bufidos **_(en el mejor de los casos, pensó Sam para si mismo) _**a esta hora, incluso más pronto. Además, tú anoche dormiste, en cambio yo apenas he dormido un par de horas.**

****- **Es verdad **_(poniendo sonrisa maléfica) _**¿Y cómo fue? **

****- **Eso no es asunto tuyo. Un auténtico caballero jamás habla de eso. **_(imitando la voz de un hombre con experiencia) _**Venga mueve el culo, se nos acaba el tiempo, y no quiero cabrear al viejo, más aun de que lo cabreas tú **_(y Sam le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el trasero para hacer que Adam se fuera para la puerta)_

****- **Oh venga, sir Lancelot, **_(Adam se giró hacia su hermano)_** ten compasión, cuéntame algo **_(rogando)_

****- **Te cuento que como en 20 segundos no hayamos salido de esta habitación **_(agarrando una lata de bebida energética del cajón de Dean y abriéndola)_** morirás virgen. **_(se bebió de un trago la bebida poniendo una mueca de asco)_** En serio, canijo. No sé como Dean, puede beber esta mierda **_(tiró la lata en la papelera y agarró el pomo de la puerta, la abrió y dejó salir primero a Adam y después salió él)._

****- **¿Se puede saber que os ha llevado tanto? **_(gruñó John)_

****- **Estábamos estrechando lazos. **_(Sam le dijo sonriendo, mientras le pasaba el brazo por encima a Adam)_

****- **Oh eso es precioso Sammy, y ahora para acabar de estrecharlos vais a correr 10 millas**_ (dijo con toneladas de sarcasmo John)._

****- **¡10! Jo papá, como te pasas **_(Adam se quejó de nuevo. Sam apartó el brazo, solo por si acaso. John solo arqueó la ceja con incredulidad. Adam tragó saliva) _**Lo siento**_ (dijo flojito, mirando al suelo)_

****- **Mientras veo que narices le lleva tanto tiempo a vuestra hermana, id al lavabo y desayunar las tostadas y el zumo que hay en la cocina.**

****- **Papá ¿nos has hecho el desayuno?**_ (Sam preguntaba incrédulo)_

****- **No, empieces tú también. Lavabo y desayuno ¿entendiste?**

****- **Si, señor **_(pero Sam no podía evitar sonreír. Y John entró en la habitación de Eve)_

****- **Princesa es hora de despertar **_(y fue abriendo las persianas poco a poco) _**venga cariño, ya hace 5 minutos que tenías que haberte despertado. **_(la niña se giró y miró con cara de sueño a su padre. John le sonrió)_**. Venga princesa,**_ (se sentó a su lado en la cama mientras la niña se frotaba los ojos)_** hora de despertar **_(le dio un beso en la frente. Ella se abrazó fuerte a su cuello)_** buenos días, princesita. Venga, ¡alehop! Cámbiate, nos vamos a correr, te quiero lista en 5 minutos **_(John se levantó y se quedó unos segundo de píe mirándola, para asegurarse que se levantaba. Eve se levantó de golpe y empezó a desvestirse)_** princesa. Esto (**_le agarró las manos para evitar que se quitara la camiseta, Eve quedó en bragas y camiseta mirando a su padre)_** creo que será buena idea que te cambies cuando ninguno de los muchachos o yo estemos delante **_(Eve inclinó hacía un lado un poco la cabeza_**) ya sabes por lo de la modestia y eso.**_(John te estás metiendo en un berenjenal)_** Ya no eres una niña pequeñita, eres una mujercita y bueno… ¿Mami no te habló de eso? **_(Eve negó con la cabeza)_** PALABRAS EVE **_(abandonó el tono dulce de golpe). _

****- **Noooooo **_(poniendo voz melosa)_

****- **En otro momento hablaremos tú y yo, ahora a vestirse, 5 minutos ¿eh? **_(y John salió de la habitación, al cabo de un minuto Eve ya estaba en la cocina vestida)_**.**

****- **En serio niña, me tienes que decir cómo haces eso ¿Eres algún tipo de transformista, o qué?**_ (mientras John le hacía cosquillas)_

****- **Sammy, 10 Millas, asegúrate que no hagan trampas **_(dándole las llaves de la furgoneta)_

****- **¿Tú no vienes? **_(preguntó extrañado Sam)_

**- No, he de ir a recuperar la fianza y hacer un par de cosa más **_(decía de la forma natural mientras se acababa el café)_**. **

****- **Vosotros dos, **_(señalando a Adam y a Eve)_** no quiero ninguna tontería. Sam está al mando. Así que lo obedeceréis en todo.**

****- **¿Y si nos dice que hagamos algo malo o realmente estúpido o peligroso o…? **

****- **Lo obedecéis y punto, y después yo ya mataré a vuestro hermano **_(casi le escupió John con una mueca irónica) _**por daros ordenes estúpidas peligrosas o "malas". Ok, Adam recuérdame las 3 reglas de oro de los Winchester.**

****- **Obedecer, respetar y no mentir **_(dijo Adam bien molesto)_

****- **Eso es **_(pasando por alto la mala actitud de Adam)_** y Sammy puedes recordarme cuales son las consecuencias de romper alguna de esas 3 normas.**

****- **¿En serio, papá? **_(John se puso los brazo en jarra y arqueó peligrosamente la ceja. Sam tragó saliva y dijo sin dudar)_** Nosotros la cagamos, nuestro culo la paga.**

****- **Ahora que está todo claro, Cuando acabéis quiero que recojáis todo esto **_(señalando los cacharros del desayuno)_** y vayáis a correr esas 10 millas y después 50 abdominales, 50 flexiones y **_(dirigiéndose a Sam) _**prepara un circuito, unos 20 minutos estará bien para empezar. **_(John se levantó de la mesa y se fue para al salón, Sam se levantó rápidamente)_

****- **Vosotros empezar a recoger, yo ahora vengo **_(y salió al paso de su padre que ya estaba poniéndose la cazadora)_

****- **¿Papá? **_(Dijo Sam, para que su padre se detuviese)_

****- **Si, hijo. **_(Se abrochó la cazadora y lo miró atentamente)_

****- **Dijiste que tú te encargarías de los niños **_(Sam no sonaba nada irrespetuoso, solo un poco preocupado)._

****- **No me voy. Bueno si, pero estaré de vuelta en un par de horas.**

****- **No, no me refería a eso. **_(suspirando y armándose de valor)_

****- **¿Entonces? **_(John estaba perdido)_

****- **¿Yo? ¿al mando? **_(Sam sonaba entre asustado y sorprendido)_

****- **Si, tu hermano no está. Así que eres el mayor. Ya sabes como funciona, hijo ¿No veo el problema? **_(decía mientras comprobaba cuanto dinero llevaba en el billetero)_

****- **Es que, bueno, nunca me he quedado al mando. Yo no sé si sabré **_(Sam miraba al suelo pero de reojo controlaba la reacción de su padre)._

****- **Simplemente haz lo que siempre hace Dean, cuando lo dejo a cargo. Lo has visto cientos de veces **_(dijo sin darle la mayor importancia)._

****- **Más bien miles **_(susurró)_

****- **El susurro también cuenta como insubordina, eso también puedes decírselo a Adam **_(volviendo al tono padre amonestando)_**. Sam lo harás muy bien, confió en ti **_(agarrándolo cariñosamente por el hombro)._

****- **Pero papá, yo no soy del tipo **_(Sam no encontraba las palabras sin que le asegurarán un pescozón de su padre) _**del tipo "dar ordenes".**

****- **Entonces te lo haré sencillo **_(le indicó con el dedo que se acercara como si le fuera a decir un secreto)_**. Haz que esos dos hagan lo que he dicho, es una orden. Ahora no tienes que dar ordenes, solo obedecerlas **_(hizo una pausa para captar mejor al atención de su hijo)_**. Y si no las obedeces, tu culo es mío. ¿Mejor ahora?**

****- **¡Oh, si! Fabuloso, papá **_(en modo sarcástico)._

****- **Sam, ten un poco más fe en ti. Yo la tengo, sé que lo harás bien. Venga **_(removiéndole el pelo)_**, nos vemos en unas horas.**

****- **¿Y si no me hacen caso? **_(Sam estaba claramente preocupado. Había estado demasiadas veces en el otro lado y sabía como se podían llegar a torcerse la cosas pero mucho mucho)_

****- **No permitas que huelan el miedo **_(le dijo en un tono muy serio y mirándolo directamente a los ojos)_**. Jajá **_(John se estaba riendo a carcajadas)_**. No, en serio. Si no te hacen casos, tienes mi permiso para patearles el culo, o lo que creas. Al fin y al cabo, estás ahora tú al mando ¿no?**

****- **Genial, ahora soy un maldito sargento chusquero, lo que siempre quise **_(alzando las manos al cielo)_**.**

****- **¿Un sargento chusquero? **_(John arqueó la ceja) _

****- **Mejor, voy a ver que hacen esos dos **_(tragó saliva y se alejó rápidamente del alcance de su padre)_

****- **Mejor **_(dijo muy secamente y con eso John salió de casa y dejó a Sam a cargo. Una vez fuera del apartamento, no pudo evitar reírse. Con que un sargento chusquero. Hacía años que no oía a Sam usar ese término. Lo cierto es que le había sorprendido lo bien que se lo habían tomado los chicos. Esperaba que Adam hubiera hecho alguna pataleta y que Sam se hubiera negado y le hubiera aprovechado para reprocharle algo. Quizás Sam había madurado finalmente. Y con una sonrisa en la boca bajó las escaleras hasta la calle)_


	29. Chapter 29

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

**- Mejor, voy a ver que hacen esos dos **_(tragó saliva y se alejó rápidamente del alcance de su padre)_

****- **Mejor **_(dijo muy secamente y con eso John salió de casa y dejó a Sam a cargo. Una vez fuera del apartamento, no pudo evitar reírse. Con que un sargento chusquero. Hacía años que no oía a Sam usar ese término. Lo cierto es que le había sorprendido lo bien que se lo habían tomado los chicos. Esperaba que Adam hubiera hecho alguna pataleta y que Sam se hubiera negado y le hubiera aprovechado para reprocharle algo. Quizás Sam había madurado finalmente. Y con una sonrisa en la boca bajó las escaleras hasta la calle)_

****- **Se ha ido ya papá **_(Preguntó Adam lanzándose sobre el sofá y encendiendo la tele con el mando a distancia. Sam respiró hondo)_

****- **Si. ¿Habéis recogido todo?**

****- **Sip, sip, Eve está en ello **_(Sam no acababa de procesarlo. Fue a la cocina y vio a la niña lavando los paltos, la niña se giró y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa)_** ¡Adam! si ayudas a tu hermana acabaréis antes.**

****- **No hay prisa. Papá no vendrá hasta la hora de comer **_(dijo totalmente despreocupado)_**.**

****- **Ya, pero nosotros tenemos que ir a correr, las flexiones, las abdominales, el circuito,… todo eso ¿sabes? Y más vale que cuando llegue papá ya estemos duchados, arreglados y preparados para lo que sea **_(dijo Sam casi sin tomar aire)._

****- **Woa woa Sam, tranquilízate, te vas hacer viejo antes de tiempo **_(dijo burlonamente Adam)._

****- **¿Qué? **_(realmente Sam estaba alucinando)_

****- **Papá, no está, podemos hacer lo que queramos **_(Adam estaba muy excitado)_** ¿te apetece una cerveza? Eve trae tres cervezas **_(le gritó a su hermana que seguía en la cocina)_**.**

****- **¡Ep, ep, ep, Alto ahí! Apaga eso y mueve el culo, nos vamos **_(agarrándole el mando de la tele)._

****- **¿A dónde? **_(Adam le preguntó sin acabar de entender porque Sam seguía ahí de píe)_

****- **¡A dónde! **_(Sam comenzó a subir los decibelios)_** ¿Pero que narices te pasa? ¡No has oído a papá! **_(apagándole la tele). _

****- **Si ¿Y? oh, venga hombre, no fastidies que vas a hacerle caso **_(Adam no podía creer lo bien adiestrados que tenía John aquellos muchachos. Era puros autómatas. Peor eran como perrito de competición. Auténticos borregos)._

****- **¡Si! Era una orden **_(le espetó Sam incrédulo)._

****- **¿Y si no la cumplimos quien se va a enterar? ¿Papá? Yo no lo veo por aquí **_(haciendo como si lo buscara por la habitación)_**. ¿Dean? No. Tampoco **_(mirando debajo del cojín del sofá) _**está por aquí. Cálmate Sammy, siéntate **_(indicándole con la mano que se sentará en el sofá)_** y disfruta de la vida un poco.**

****- **Mueve el culo ¡YA! **_(Esto lo ladró. A Adam se le erizó todo el bello. Adam se había cansado ya de tanta tontería. Adam tragó saliva y fingió que aquella pose de Sam no le imponía nada)_

****- **Venga Sammy**

****- **¡Es Sam! Y no voy a repetírtelo otra vez Adam. Levántate de ahí y vámonos **_(Sam estaba imitando a la perfección el tono intimidador de su padre)._

****- **¿O qué? **_(Se dio cuenta nada más decirlo que eso no era lo que realmente quería decir. Sam lo iba a crujir en dos. Era más alto, más fuerte y tenía experiencia en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Adam solo era más rápido. Pero en aquel minúsculo salón no había mucho donde correr)_

****- **Venga Adam **_(Sam no se veía pegándole al niño, una cosa era defenderse en una pelea y otra era ponerlo sobre sus rodillas y darle una zurra. Por mucho que ahora mismo se muriera de ganas de darle un puñetazo)_**, no ves que si no obedecemos papá nos va a zurrar. Y no van a ser cuatro palmaditas de mamaita. Se va ensañar con nuestro trasero. Estamos castigados.(**_pausa)_** Nos ha dado una orden. **_(pausa)_** Y aun está cabreado por vuestras mierdas.**

****- **No nos va a zurrar porque no se va a enterar. Y ya no está cabreado, solo lo finge.**

****- **Él siempre se entera, no sé como lo hace, pero lo hace. Y si, sigue cabreado. Muy cabreado. Papá es un…bueno no es Mary Poppins, pero hasta él, bueno, que no está siempre de ese humor ¿sabes? Si no estuvieras todo el rato buscándole las cosquillas hasta sería agradable teneros por aquí.**

****- **Gilipollas**

****- **¿Qué?**

****- **Oh disculpa utilizaré vuestro lenguaje. Eres un puto gilipollas, señor. Yo no pedí venir aquí. Yo tenía una vida perfecta, bueno, casi. Era feliz, tenía amigos, una familia, ¡una vida! Y ahora no solo no tengo una PUTA MIERDA SAMMY, sino que encima tengo que estar contento por usurparos vuestra mierda de vida. TOQUES DE QUEDA, SALAR PUERTAS, ORDENES Y MÁS ORDENES, MONSTRUOS, GALIMATÍAS EN LENGUAS MUERTAS, ZURRAS, GRITOS, MALAS CARAS. Y TÚ Y TU HERMANITO MIRÁNDONOS TODO EL RATO COMO SI FUERAMOS UNA MIERDA. **_(A cada palabra Adam iba subiendo más y más el tono. Cuando acabó salió corriendo a la habitación y se encerró en ella a llorar. Sam se quedó ahí de píe, sin saber que hacer. Eve salió de la cocina y se quedó frente a Sam mirándolo)_

****- **¿Me vas a chillar tú también? **_(le preguntó Sam)_

****- **No **

****- **¿Y ahora qué?**_ (Eve se encogió de hombros)_** Siéntate ahí. Voy a intentar hablar con tu hermano **_(tomó aire y se fue a al puerta. Intento abrirla pero el niño había puesto el pestillo)_ **Adam, venga, abre, déjame entrar. Es ridículo hablarle a una puerta.**

****- **Muérete **_(gritó Adam. Sam tomó nota mental de que a Adam le encantaba desearle la muerte al prójimo. Cosa que a su padre le hacía tanta gracia como un martillazo en las pelotas)_

****- **Supongo que en cuanto venga papá. **_(como se temía Sam)_** Pero antes de morir me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo**

****- **Habla**

****- **Cara a cara, Adam. Venga, tío. Siento mucho haberte ofendido **_(Sam hablaba apoyado en la puerta intentando parecer calmado)_**.**

****- **¡Y una mierda!**

****- **¡Ya está bien Adam! ¡Corta, el rollo camionero, ahora mismo! **_(guauu el propio am se había sorprendido de él mismo, ¿de donde narices había salido eso?)_** deja de comportante como un crio.**

****- **Soy un crio**

****- **¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora eres un crio! **_(alzando los brazos)_

****- **Sí soy un crío, ahora déjame en paz. **

****- **Adam, no te lo advierto más, si en 10 segundos no has abierto esta maldita puerta. La echaré abajo. Y créeme cuando papá regrese y la vea, no le va a hacer ni pizca de gracia.**

****- **Entonces no la tires abajo. **_(dijo lleno de sarcasmo y amargura Adam, Sam respiró hondo e intentó pensar con frialdad ¿Qué hubiera hecho Dean? De repente recordó y sonrió)_


	30. Chapter 30

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

**- Entonces no la tires abajo. **_(dijo lleno de sarcasmo y amargura Adam, Sam respiró hondo e intentó pensar con frialdad ¿Qué hubiera hecho Dean? De repente recordó y sonrió)_

**-Tú, no te muevas de ahí **_(señalando con el dedo a Eve)_** Es una orden. (agarró las llaves de casa y salió con extremo silencio para no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta)**

**Ding dong**

**- ¡Ey! Sam ¿Tú no te ibas? ¿Qué pasa? **_(dijo Jolie) _**Rebecca no está, ha quedado con unos compañeros para hacer no sé que cosas de la uni.**

****- **Si, si, lo siento Jolie, pero podrías dejarme salir por tu ventana**_ (dijo en casi una sílaba Sam)._

****- **¿Qué? **_(no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía pero lo veía muy nervioso)_

****- **El idiota de mi hermano, se ha encerrado **_(poniendo cara de fastidio)._

****- **¿Dean? **_(abriendo del todo la puerta para dejarlo entrar)_

****- **No, el otro idiota **_(entrando ya en el apartamento)._

****- **¿El rubito guapo? **_(se dijo para si misma pero en voz alta)_

****- **¿qué? **_(Sam la miró como si tuviera 2 cabezas)_

****- **Nada **_(dijo sonrojándose). _**Que si, claro, oye, no lo mates, sería una pena.**

****- **No prometo nada. Ah Jolie, gracias. **_(saliendo por la ventana a la escalera de incendios)_

****- **Ya ya ya, tu no me des tantas las gracias y más vale que en cuanto os hayáis instalado llames para dar tus señas. Sino te juro que no importa donde te escondas que te encontraré y patearé tu pálido culo **_(le dijo apuntándole con el dedo como una maestra de escuela)_**.**

****- **¡Oye! **_(le dijo Sam indignado)_

****- **Cosas de hermanas **_(poniendo cara seria pero se le escapaba la sonrisa por debajo de la nariz_**).**

****- **Tranquila, os vais a cansar de mis llamadas **_(dijo sonriéndole)._

****- **Eso espero. Y ahora vete ya, que mis padres acaban de acostarse y los vas a despertar **_(y cerró la ventana tras él)._

Sam bajó por la escalera de incendios los dos pisos hasta llegar a la ventana de su propia habitación. Adam estaba tendido bocabajo en la cama. Sam sacó su navaja y abrió el pestillo de la ventana. Todo con mucho sigilo. Abrió la ventana rápidamente y entró como un rayo. Adam dio un bote de la cama, y se quedó perplejo ante Sam.

****- **¿Có-mo? Có-mo? Pe-ro si tu, si tu es-ta-bas a-hí** (tartamudeaba sin parpadear aún)

****- **Oh si, eres muy observador, antes estaba ahí, y ahora estoy aquí **_(Adam fue hacia la puerta para salir pero olvidó que él mismo había puesto el pestillo, así que se quedó trabado ante la puerta. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo del pestillo, lo quitó rápidamente. Pero para cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta Sam lo agarró fuerte del brazo y lo lanzó contra la cama de nuevo muy bruscamente)_** Oh, no. tu no vas a ninguna parte. No hasta que hayamos puesto las cosas claras aquí.**

****- **Sam **

****- **¡No, Adam! ni una palabra. Ahora hablo yo y tú escuchas. Papá te ha dado una orden. Así que tú obedeces y haces lo que se te ha dicho que hagas, punto uno **_(levantando la mano para indicarle que ni si le ocurriera chistar)._** Cuando yo te hable, tú, no te irás a ninguna parte. Tú te quedarás y escucharás lo que tenga que decirte. Por respeto y por educación. Seguro que has oído hablar de ellos **_(le dijo con resentimiento)_**, punto dos. Y sobre toda esa mierda que has dicho antes, pues eso, es mierda. Disculpa que no sienta PENA por ti, esta mierda de vida es mi vida. Ha sido mi vida siempre, desde que tengo uso de razón. Y he tenido que apechugar con ella, por que es lo que hay. LA VIDA NO ES JUSTA, BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO REAL. Y aunque eres un mocoso consentido, mal educado y caprichoso y eso me crispa los nervios. Eres mi hermano. **_(Como le fastidiaba tener que decir eso)_** Mi hermano pequeño. Y eres también mi responsabilidad. Así que cuando estés bajo MI mando, harás lo que te diga, cuando te lo diga y cómo te diga. Porque… **_(Sam estaba a punto de decir porque me importas. Cuando John desde el quicio de la puerta dijo)_

****- **PORQUE SI NO, TE LAS TENDRÁS QUE VER CONMIGO** (dijo fulminándolos a los dos).

****- **¡Papá! **_(dijeron los dos)_

****- **Ahora no. **_(si las miradas mataran ahora mismo Sam y Adam serían cadáveres para embalsamar)_** Voy a acabar de mostrarle al arrendador que el apartamento no tiene ningún desperfecto y después hablaremos. **_(Y abriendo la puerta de l todo dejó entrar al arrendador)_** Y esta es la habitación grande, como puede ver todo está bien **_(el arrendador entró, comprobó las puertas de los armarios, la ventana, los cajones y la instalación eléctrica)_

****- **Si, está todo correcto ¿pasamos ahora a la cocina?**

****- **Si, claro. **_(Dejándolo pasar primero, una vez el arrendador estuvo lejos del alcance auditivo) _**os quiero a cada uno con la nariz pegada en una esquina.**

****- **Papá **_(Sam empezó a protestar)_

****- **SAMUEL **_(ladró su padre. Y Sam obedeció. Y miró con furia a Adam, que enseguida se levantó de la cama y fue a la esquina opuesta de Sam)_

John continuó los siguientes 20 minutos con el arrendador, mostrándole el resto del apartamento y hablando. Finalmente el Arrendador le devolvió le dinero de la fianza, se dieron las manos y se despidieron. El ruido de la puerta de la calle hizo que Sam empezará a temerse lo peor. Adam empezó a lloriquear, realmente John estaba cabreado, mucho más que el otro día. Desde sus respectivas esquinas escuchó como su padre la decía a Eve que copiara algo. La voz de Eve diciendo si. Los pasos de John a la cocina. La puerta de la nevera. Como abría una lata. Eso significa cerca muy cerca. Y de repente se les erizaron los bellos del cogote.

****- **No creo que os hagáis a la idea lo cabreado que estoy ahora**_ (Adam empezó a girarse)_ **Adam vuelve a poner esa nariz en la pared **_(dijo fríamente John Adam estaba muy asustado y obedeció sin rechistar)_. **Hoy tenía que hacer un montón de cosas. Así que confiaba que mis hijos pudieran seguir una simple y sencilla orden. Y así poder acabarlo todo antes de la hora de comer y así poder ir algún sitio educativo para pasar juntos nuestra última tarde aquí en Boston. Pero menuda sorpresa me he llevado cuando al entrar en el apartamento, he visto sentada en la silla del comedor a Eve cuando se suponía que debería estar corriendo 10 millas. Pero lo mejor ha sido después cuando tanto el administrador como yo hemos oído vuestra charla. Muy amena, por cierto. No tan solo Eve estaba en casa, sino mis dos hijos pequeños también. Vaya. JURARÍA QUE YO ESTA MAÑANA HABÍA DADO LA ORDEN **_(subiendo la voz más cuando dijo Orden_)** QUE OS QUERÍA A TODOS CORRIENDO 10 MILLAS, DESPUÉS 50 ABDOMINALES, 50 FLEXIONES Y UN CIRCUITO DE 20 MINUTOS MÁS**_. (John respiró hondo estaba realmente furioso para lidiar con ellos)_** Aún me quedan bastantes cosas que hacer. Os voy a llevar con coche a las a fueras. Y cuando os recoja espero que hayáis hecho lo que os he dicho. Y no quiero oír salir ni una palabra de vuestras bocazas. Ya hablaremos a la hora de comer. ¡Delante de mí, venga!**

Ambos abandonaros sus rincones, sin levantar la cabeza. No necesitaban mirar a los ojos a su padre para saber que estaba furioso. Subieron a la furgoneta y 20 minutos más tarde estaban al píe del monte.

****- **pasaré a por vosotros a las 15:00. cualquier cosa llevo el teléfono encima. ¿Sam?**

****- **Si, señor **_(dijo Sam de forma automática, realmente estaba triste.)_

****- **No vuelvas a defraudarme **_(aquello fue como una punzada en el corazón para Sam) (y le devolvió a Sam su teléfono móvil)_** Nos vemos a las 15:00. **_(John subió a l a camioneta y desapareció)._

El resto de la mañana los chicos a penas cruzaron 4 palabras. Simplemente corrieron, corrieron duro. Y después hicieron las abdominales y flexiones. Descansaron 20 minutos en completo silencio. E hicieron el circuito. Para cuando John llegó Eve y Adam estaban realmente exhaustos. Sam estaba solo cansado. Pero el peso de su corazón era tanto que parecía más acabado que los críos. John enseguida se dio cuenta. Y le pasó un brazo por encima.

****- **Ahora comeremos algo. Y después quiero que me cuentes que ha pasado.**_ (Le dijo a Sam en un tono mucho más calmado y sin quitar el brazo de encima)_. **Adam en el coche he dejado unas bolsas con bebidas y bocadillos. Ve a por ellas. Eve acompáñalo** _(lanzándole las llaves de la camioneta a Adam)._

_**- **(Sam esperó a que Adam y Eve se alejaran)_** Papá yo lo siento **_(casi con los ojos llorosos) _**siento, siento, haberte fallado. Haberte decepcionado. Yo no **_(le volvió a interrumpir John)_

****- **Lo siento, no debí decirte esas cosas. Estaba realmente cabreado. **

****- **Es todo culpa mía, yo pensé que, bueno yo creía.**

****- **Que no querías ser como el sargento chusquero de tu padre. Que hablarías con el crío y que después de escuchar tus sabías palabras seguiría de buen grado tus indicaciones. ¿no?**

****- **Si, pero papá. Tenías que haberlo oído, se siente tan miserable viviendo con nosotros.**

****- **¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Sammy?** _(Sam asintió)_ ¿**Eso fue antes o después que le dijeras que debía obedecer mis ordenes en vez de quedarse en casa haciendo el holgazán toda la mañana?.**

****- **Después **_(titubeo durante unos segundos)_**¿Pero cómo lo has sabido?**

****- **Porqué es lo que hacía cuando Kate tenía guardia. Se quedaba en casa durmiendo y jugando a la videoconsola. Es por eso que Kate aun tenía que llamar a una niñera. **

****- **¿No era por Eve?**_ (preguntó sorprendido Sam)_

****- **Eve se pasaba el día en aquel centro para chicos especiales. Hijo, Adam es inteligente, de buen corazón, alegre, muy sociable y tiene un montón de cualidades buenísimas. Pero también es un vago de cuidado. Es muy flojo. No se esfuerza por nada. Es perezoso, chulo y consentido. Y es algo con lo que no estoy dispuesto vivir. Pero tampoco soy un necio, no creo que vaya a cambiar en una semana. **

****- **Entonces ¿Por qué me dejaste al cargo? **_(Sam para entonces estaba perdido)_

****- **Porque creí que serías capaz de darte cuenta que a veces uno tiene que ser un sargento chusquero aunque eso apeste.**

****- **¿Entonces me estabas dando una lección? **(arqueando la ceja)

****- **¿Yo? ¿Una lección? ¡No! yo soy de los que gritan ¿no, hijo? **_(guiñándole el ojo a su hijo y sonriéndole)_

****- **Vale, vale, pillado. ¿Qué les llevará tanto? **_(mirándose el reloj)_

****- **Supongo que tu hermano no tiene muchas ganas de verme la cara. No se lo reprochó. Yo si fuera vosotros tampoco las tendría.**

****- **¿Nosotros? **_(dijo sorprendido Sam, al darse cuenta que aunque su padre le había dado esa charal, pretendía aun darle una zurra)_

****- **Oh sí, vosotros. **_(afirmando con la cabeza)_

****- **Pero, has dicho, tú **_(John lo interrumpió)_

****- **Si, sé lo que he dicho. Y también se lo que te he dicho esta mañana. Sammy me has desobedecido. Has dejado que el crío se te suba a las barbas y que en vez de hacer lo que expresamente le dije que hiciera, montará una pataleta. Estabas al cargo, hijo.**

****- **Apesta **_(Sam dijo para si mismo, pero John al oírlo se rió)_

****- **Bienvenido a mi vida **_(poniendo cara de cansancio y quitando el brazo sobre Sam)._

****- **Si, pero tu no vas a recibir una paliza **_(quejándose con ojos de cachorrito)_

****- **Eso es porque yo no la cago**. _(removiéndole el pelo)_**Mira, por ahí vienen tus hermanos. ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE OS HA LLEVADO TANTO?**

****- **La furgoneta no se abría **_(dijo Adam casualmente)._

****- **Adam, no le sumes las mentiras a tu lista de crímenes. El bocadillo de pavo es el mío. **


	31. Chapter 31

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

**- Adam, no le sumes las mentiras a tu lista de crímenes. El bocadillo de pavo es el mío. **

****- **Lo sientoooooo** _(dijo aburrido)_

****- **Uy si, lo vas a sentir, en cuanto acabemos de comer. El de nuggets es tuyo. ¿es tu favorito, no?**

****- **No tengo hambre.**

****- **Peor para ti, come** _(alargándole el bocadillo)._

****- **Pero es que no tengo hambre **(dijo quejándose Adam mientras ignoraba el bocadillo).

****- **Ok** _(John suspiró, dejó el bocadillo de nuevo en la bolsa se levantó y se empezó a quitar el cinturón_)** ¿cómo tu prefieras?**

****- **No, no, no, comeré, comeré** _(agarrando el bocadillo de la bolsa)_

****- **Eso me había parecido. Pollo con todo para Sam y para Eve. **

****- **Gracias, señor **_(dijo Sam agarrando el suyo). _

****- **Eve, quiero que te lo acabes todo. **_(Eve puso cara de asco_**) Si te lo acabas todo después podrás comerte esta macedonia que he comprado especialmente para ti **_(aviso Jon mientras le enseñaba la macedonia, Eve sonrió),_** pero primero el bocata ¿Entendido, Eve?**

****- **Si **_(dijo con una mueca de fastidio pero agarró el bocadillo)_

****- **Muy bien **_(John lanzó una Pepsi a Sam y otra a Adam)_

****- **¡Gracias! **_(dijo Adam agarrando al vuelo su lata y sonrió. Raramente le dejaban beber refrescos con gas o con cafeína o con tanta azúcar)_**.**

****- **Necesitas recuperar lo que has perdido con el ejercicio, no te equivoques. **_(Y le abrió una lata a Eve y se la alargó) _**También tengo agua **_(Eve negó contundentemente con la cabeza)_** Eveeeeeee**

****- **Nooooooooo **_(imitando en tono de su padre)_

****- **Pues a comer se ha dicho. **_(Y todos comieron en silencio. John acabó por darle el bocadillo a Eve, porque estaba pellizcándolo y tirando los pellizcos, cuando creía que John no miraba, pero John interceptó el tercer lanzamiento furtivo de bocata y optó por darle él mismo el bocadillo. No tenía más ganas de discutir)_

****- **Todos se comieron sus bocadillos y la macedonia. Adam había empezado a alargar el bocadillo hacía ya rato. Pero un bocadillo no se puede alargar eternamente. Y en medía hora todos habían acabado. Adam empezó a mirar a Sam nervioso. Sam tampoco lo estaba pasando bien. John recogió toda la basura y la metió en una bolsa. Agarró una servilleta de papel se limpió las manos y la boca. Acabó su bebida, se levantó y se aclaró la voz.**

****- **Sam, enfrente e informa **_(Sam se levantó del banco y se puso enfrente de su padre)_**.**

****- **Cuando te fuiste desobedecí tus órdenes y no fuimos a correr.**

****- **Eso, lo tenía muy claro. Lo que quiero saber es porque me desobedeciste.**

****- **Papá, ya te lo he dicho.**

****- **¡Samuel! **_(vociferó John)_

****- **Porque no quería obligarle a hacer algo que él no quería hacer **_(dijo apenado mirando al suelo)._

****- **¡Mirada al frente! **_(Sam levantó la vista) _**¿Crees que hacerle correr y ese ejercicio era algo malo o peligrosos o moralmente reprochable, Sam?**

****- **No, **_(John arqueó la ceja y Sam enseguida añadió el señor)_** señor.**

****- **¿injusto, quizás?**_ (volvió a preguntar John)_

****- **No, señor.**

****- **¿Entonces porque decidiste que debías desobedecerme descaradamente? **_(Sam se encogió de hombros)_** Eso no es una respuesta Samuel **_(Sam permaneció en silencio un buen rato hasta que John se cansó y le agarró del brazo y tiró de él. A continuación le dio 5 palmadas bien duras en el trasero). _**PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS ¿Porque me desobedeciste, Samuel?**

****- **¡Ouch! **_(Sam dio pequeños brinquitos a cada palmada de su padre)_** Porque no quería ser el malo de la película **_(dijo sobándose le culo un poco)_**.**

****- **Bueno, aunque no veo en que te convierte en malo el hacer que tu hermano cumpla con sus obligaciones, lo tomaré como una respuesta. Y tú **_(quitándose el cinturón y enseñándoselo)_** tomarás esto como mi respuesta a tu insubordinación.**

****- **¡Papá! **_(Adam salió de repente de su silencio)_** No fue culpa de Sam. Fue culpa mía. Fui yo quien te desobedecí. Sam trató de hacer que te obedeciera, pero**

****- **¿Pero qué, Adam? **_(John le echó una mirada que haría temblar al mismísimo superman)_

****- **Pero yo no se lo puse fácil **_(mirando al suelo y perdiendo todo el valor que había mostrado segundos antes) _**Si tienes que castigar a alguien es a mí. Pero Sam no hizo nada malo.**

****- **Oh, tranquilo, tú vas a recibir también tu merecido **_(enseñándole el cinturón Adam empalideció, el bocadillo se le atravesó, estaba casi seguro que iba a vomitar)_**. **

****- **Papá, el cinturón no, es muy pequeño **_(Esta vez fue Sam quién saltó)_**.**

****- **Tiene ya 13 años, Sam. Y no pienso discutir contigo como castigo a tu hermano. Adam ya que estás de píe. Cuéntame tu versión de la historia.**

****- **Pues lo que dijo Sam **_(Adam agachó aun más la cabeza y casi susurró al suelo)_

****- **Adam no me gusta hablar a tu cogote. Mirada al frente. **_(Adam levantó la mirada lentamente, aun inseguro de querer realmente confrontar la mirada de su padre)_** Ya he oído a Sam, si. Ahora quiero oírte a ti. **_(John puntualizó cada sílaba)_

****- **Yo, **_(Adam intentó reunir algo de valor)_** yo no quería hacer lo que dijiste. Así que me encerré en el cuarto y no hice caso a Sam ni cuando me dijo que debía hacer lo que nos habías dicho ni cuando me dijo que abriera la puerta.**

****- **Supongo que esa es la versión resumida ¿no?**

****- **Si, básicamente si.**

****- **Señor**_ (le dijo John mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. John Cuando aprendería Adam que hay ciertos momentos en que no viene mal ser más respetuoso de lo habitual)_**.**

****- **Si, señor es la versión resumida.**

****- **Cuando llegué Sam y tú estabais discutiendo ¿no?**

****- **Si **_(a los pocos segundos recordó que sería bueno añadir lo de señor)_** señor.**

****- **Oí algo de huir, de falta de respeto y de no hacer caso.**

****- **Sí, señor.**

****- **No, hijo. Ahora no quiero un si señor. Quiero que me expliques que es eso de huir.**

****- **¡No, hui! ¡Me encerré en la habitación! No, es lo mismo. No salí de casa, y Sam sabía donde estaba**_ (Adam enseguida añadió no quería volver a pasar por la paliza que le había dado su padre por huir la noche en que Eve golpeó a Dean y a Sam)_

****- **Ok, pero le dejaste entrar ¿no?**

****- **Si, me dejó entrar y entonces fue cuando debisteis llegar vosotros**_ (añadió Sam enseguida, evitando que Adam se pusieran en una situación aun peor. John agarró a Sam del bíceps y tiró de él y le dio con el cinturón en el muslo) __**ZWASSS**_**.**

****- **Aaarjj **_(el aullido fue estremecedor. Sam no se lo esperaba para nada)_** Lo siento, señor **_(Sam había pisado el turno a Adam y eso siempre era motivo de penalización. Normalmente un collejón o un par de palmadas en el trasero, nunca había sido un chirlo con el cinturón. Adam se asustó aun más al ver la cara de dolor y al sentir el aullido de Sam)_**.**

****- **Que no vuelva a repetirse. Sam, tuviste tu turno. Ahora espera en silencio**_ (Sam hizo retroceder las lagrimas y asintió con la cabeza)_**.**

****- **Le dejé entrar y el empezó a reñirme y entonces **_(Adam dijo de repente por medio que su padre continuara castigando a Sam)_

****- **No tan rápido, jovencito. ¿Por qué te reñía?**

****- **Porque no hice caso **_(sin apartar la mirada de la correa)_**.**

****- **¿Y porque más? ¿De que era esa "mierda" de que hablaba tu hermano? **

****- **Nada **_(dijo Adam más seco de lo que realmente quería sonar)_**.**

****- **Te sugiero que reformules tu respuesta, hijo **_(dijo John dándose golpecitos en el muslo con el cinturón, para que la mirada de Adam se centrará en el cinturón. Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo)_** Adam, no pienso esperar ab aeterno **_(Adam puso cara de no entender. John se pasó la mano por la cara y negó con la cabeza. Tomó paciencia y le contestó más o menos apaciblemente)_** que no pienso esperar para siempre. ¿Qué era esa "mierda" de la que hablaba tu hermano?**

****- **No podemos continuar con el castigo sin más. Desobedecí, vale. ¡Acabemos con esto ya! **_(sin mediar ni una palabra John agarró a Adam por la oreja y lo llevó hasta una de las mesas del área de descanso. allí puso una pierna sobre el banco y tiró del niño sobre la pierna. Dejó en cinturón sobre la mesa y empezó a pegarle duro en el trasero)_

**- No tolero ningún tipo de falta de respeto por parte de ninguno de mis hijos. ****PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS CUANDO TE DIRIJAS A UN ADULTO LO HARÁS CON EL DEBIDO RESPETO.**

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuuu auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

****- **PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS CUANDO HABLES CONMIGO LO HARÁS CON EL DEBIDO RESPETO PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS.**

****- **Auu auu auu **_(Adam intentaba retorcerse para librarse de la presa de su padre pero John lo tenía bien agarrado)_** Auuu auuu auuu**

****- **Creí que ya habíamos dejado claro ese punto PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **_(dijo John aplicando 6 rápidas palmadas en el final de cada glúteo de Adam)_

****- **Auuuuuuuuuuu auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu No más, no más**_ (John lo levantó, y lo agarró otra vez de la oreja y volvió a llevarlo donde estaban los otros)._

****- **¿va a haber más faltas de respeto? **_(sin soltarle la oreja hasta que el niño contestó lo que esperaba)_

****- **Nooo sniff nooo, lo prometo. Sniff **_(dijo Adam mientras se sobaba el culo con una mano y se limpiaba las lagrimas con la otra)_

****- **Muy bien, ahora contesta.**

****- **Papaaaa, por favor**

****- **Muy bien **_(dijo John remangándose las mangas)_** está claro que no te ha quedado claro nuestra charla de ahí **_(señalando los bancos)_

****- **No, no. Puede que**

****- **Nada de "puede que" Adam, quiero la verdad. ¡Maldita sea! **_(rugió John)_**.**

_**- **(Adam tragó saliva) _**le dije que yo no había pedido vivir así, que yo no quería vuestras vidas y que no soportó que todos nos miréis como si fuéramos una **_(Adam bajó la mirada y dijo muy flojito)_** una mierda.**

****- **¿Eso es verdad? ¿Te sientes así? **_(preguntó John preocupado. Adam sin alzar la mirada se encogió de hombros)_** Adam hijo. **

****- **Bueno es verdad que no me gusta como nos tratas ahora. Antes eras más bueno. Siempre que estabas con nosotros estabas contento y no eras tan mandón. Pero desde que llegamos nos ha hecho más que chillarme y pegarme. ¡Hasta Sam dijo que tú no eras siempre así!**_ (Adam respiró hondo y abandonó el tono infantil) _**Y bueno puede que exagerara un poco con lo de que nos tratáis como mierda pero es que Sam se estaba portando como un auténtico capullo y yo solo quería que me dejara en paz.**

****- ****_(John respiró hondo e ignoró lo de capullo)** Tienes razón ahora os trato diferente. Ahora no soy el papá que viene dos o tres veces al año a pasar unos días. Ahora soy el padre que está al cargo. Si os pasa algo será solo culpa mía. Y yo no quiero que os pase nada malo, por eso soy tan duro, y por eso soy tan estricto con todas esas normas.**_

****- **Te prefería antes **_(dijo Adam como si tuviera 5 años otra vez)_**.**

****- **Ya. Pues aunque tú no te lo creas, a mi si que me gusta tenerte aquí, conmigo, todo el tiempo. Aunque eso también signifique que te tenga que poner sobre mis rodillas cada vez que te pasas de la ralla. **_(John volvió a ponerse muy serio) _**Cosa que no tendría que pasar si no insistieras en desobedecerme, mentirme y faltarme al respeto una y otra vez.**_ (Adam miraba con extrema curiosidad sus zapatillas deportivas)_** ¿Me puedes decir a que viene toda esa actitud de rebelde sin causa? **_(Dijo John en un tono de voz menos severo. Adam se encogió nuevamente de hombros)_** Adam me estoy cansando de tanto movimiento de hombros. Contesta.**

****- **No sé, supongo que me fastidió que te fueras y nos dejaras solos otra vez. Antes cuanto ibas, estaba mamá, pero ahora estamos solos y tú te continúas yendo.**

****- **Hijo, me voy por unas horas. Porque tengo cosas que hacer, trabajos, recados, obligaciones…cosas de adultos. Pero eso no significa que os abandone a ti o a tu hermana. Después regreso, siempre lo hago.**

****- **Ya. Como los últimos 13 años.**_ (John lo agarró del brazo y se lo acercó. Le levantó con la mano la barbilla y mirándole a los ojos le sonrió)_

****- **Hijo. Sé que he sido un padre ausente estos 13 años. Pero te di mi palabra que no iba a ir a ninguna parte sin vosotros a partir de ahora. Y Adam, soy un marine, y los marines, como ya has comprobado somos personas de palabra.**

****- **Hace dos acciones de gracias dijiste que vendrías y no viniste y entonces también eras un marine. **_(dijo con lágrimas llenas de veneno Adam. John lo abrazó brevemente y después lo agarró fuertemente por los hombros)_

****- **Lo sé. Pero fui pasado una semana, en cuanto pude.**

****- **No es lo mismo, tú dijiste que vendrías para Acción de gracias **_(cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morros. De repente la cara de John se ensombreció. Sam dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente. Adam no se había percatado del cambió de humor de su padre y continuó con los pucheros)_**Nunca estás ahí cuando te necesito **_(llorando y poniendo ojitos de perrito abandonado)_

****- **Esto no es por acción de gracias, ni por que me fuera, ni porque no te estés a gusto con nosotros, ni por que estés enfadado conmigo, ni por la pérdida de tu madre o por echar de menos tu casa y tus amigos. ¡Simplemente quieres salirte con la tuya y librarte del castigo!**_ (dijo John cuyo estado inicial de alucine se iba transformando poco a poco a un cabreo de dimensiones pantagruélicas)_

****- **Yo **_(entonces fue Adam quien dio un paso atrás, estaba sorprendido. Eso siempre le había funcionado con su padre, hacerlo sentir culpable siempre le había dado resultados. No cabía en su mente que John se hubiera dado cuenta de sus tretas emocionales. Su cara era pura perplejidad. No era indignación o rabia, solo perplejidad)_

****- **¡Adam Francis Winchester! Ni una palabra **_(John le rugió de tal manera que los tres niños dieron un brinco). _


	32. Chapter 32

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la cadena CW Network_, no hay ningún ánimo de lucro en este fanfic.

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

**- ¡Adam Francis Winchester! Ni una palabra **_(John le rugió de tal manera que los tres niños dieron un brinco). _**Sam ve a la mesa donde antes he llevado a tu hermano y me esperas.**

****- **Si, señor **_(y no perdió ni in segundo en ir. No era buena idea replicar a John Winchester en ese estado)_**.**

****- **Eve, cariño **_(devolviéndole su teléfono)_** porque no te quedas aquí un ratito escuchando tu música**_ (John usaba un tono de voz suave con Eve, para tranquilizarla un poco. Ella también se había asustado con el berrido de John)_**. **

****- **Quiero que, mientras me hago cargo de castigar a tu hermano por haberme desobedecido, vayas a buscar 5 ramas de unos 60 centímetros de largo y unos 4 centímetro de diámetro. Después **_(agarrando una navaja de su bota y alargándosela) _**quiero que las limpies. Cuando hayas acabado quiero que vengas donde estamos Sam y yo. ¿entendido? **_(John hablaba muy enojado)_

****- **Si, señor**_ (y Adam salió corriendo en busca de las dichosas ramitas. No quería estar presente cuando su padre pegara a su hermano. La culpa y el miedo le estaban comiendo por dentro) _**¿papá?**

****- **¡AHORA! **_(y le dio un correazo en el muslo izquierdo)_**.**

****- **Auuuuuuuuuu **_(chilló Adam el dolor le quemaba, Y salió corriendo en búsqueda de las ramas. John se fue a los bancos donde Sam le esperaba)_

****- **Pantalones abajo **_(Sam se bajó los pantalones, eso iba a doler, iba a doler mucho)_** no creo que sea necesario repetirte el motivo de esta zurra ¿verdad?**

****- **No, señor (dijo Sam tomando posición y agarrando fuerte los bordes de la mesa**

****- **Te voy a dar 20. Quiero que después de cada uno repitas "obedeceré a mi padre"** (Sam puso una mueca de fastidio pero John no pudo verlo. Y sin más dilaciones John dobló en dos la correa agarrando la hebilla para evitar causarle un daño mayor y asestó el primer chirlo)

****- **Uno **_(dijo fríamente John)_** Zwass**

_**- **(Sam apretó los dientes para no chillar cogió aire y enseguida dio la replica) _**obedeceré a mi padre**

****- **Dos **_(dijo fríamente John)_** Zwass**

****- **Obedeceré a mi padre **_(Sam controlaba su respiración para aguantar el dolor)_

****- **Tres **_(dijo fríamente John)_** Zwass**

****- **Obedeceré a mi padre **_(Sam sabía que aunque esa no era la peor paliza que había recibido su culo no iba a pasar un buen rato. Ni ahora ni en las próximas par de horas)_

****- **Cuatro **_(John dejó caer el duro golpe por cuarta vez sobre el mismo punto)_** Zwass**

****- **Obedeceré a mi padre **_(las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por las mejillas de Sam)_

****- **Cinco **_(y una quinta vez sobre el mismo punto. Sam se preguntaba cuando su padre tenía previsto darle un descanso a su nalga derecha)_** Zwass**

****- **Grrr **_(volvió a tomar aire)_** Obedeceré a mi padre **_(un pequeño gruñido se escapó de la boca de Sam)_

****- **Seis **_(John alzó el brazo un poco más)_** Zwass**

****- **Arggg **_(el dolor recorrió toda la espina dorsal hasta el cerebro)_** Obedeceré a mi padre**

****- **Siete **_(John seguía castigando el mismo punto)_** Zwass**

****- **Shhhhhhhhh aaaaah **_(Sam tenía muchas dificultades para controlar la picazón que sentía en su trasero. A pesar que se había dicho que tomaría esa zurra estoicamente)_** Obedeceré a mi padre**

****- **ocho **_(John le dio un nuevo correazo casi sin darle tiempo a recuperarse del anterior)_** Zwass**

****- **Ay ay ay **_(Sam estaba subiendo los decibelios)_** Obedeceré a mi padre**

****- **nueve **_(John volvió a dejar caer la correa sobre Sam)_** Zwass**

****- **Auuuuuuu auuuuuuuuu **_(ese fue especialmente doloroso)_** Obedeceré a mi padre sniff sniff**

****- **diez **_(John se mordía los labios, realmente quería acabar con ese castigo ya)_** Zwass**

****- **Auuuuuuuuuu**_ (Sam aullaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no abandonar la posición)_** Obedeceré a mi padre, papá por favor.**

****- **Lo estás haciendo muy bien, solo quedan 10 más en la derecha y habrá acabado, hijo **_(masajeándole un poco la espalda, mientras cambiaba de posición para poder castigar mejor la nalga izquierda de su hijo)_

****- **once **_(John le dio el primer correazo sobre la nalga izquierda)_** Zwass**

****- **Obedeceré a mi padre sniff**_ (Sam ya estaba llorando abiertamente, aunque su nalga izquierda ya tenía su descanso, sabía que justo acababa de empezar el suplicio para su nalga derecha)_

****- **Lo estás haciendo muy bien hijo. Doce. Zwass**

****- **Obedeceré a mi padre sniff****ahhhh **_(Sam empezó a retorcerse un poco intentando encontrar una postura que le ayudara a aguantar hasta el final)_

****- **trece **_(John le dio un correazo un poco más flojo pero no lo suficiente para el gusto d Sam)_** Zwass**

****- **Obedeceré a mi padre mmm **_(Sam aguantaba entre dientes los alaridos que realmente quería dar)_

_Los siguientes siete golpes fueron más rápidos y contundentes. Al acabar la zurra Sam estaba llorando como un niño pequeño. Su padre le dio unos segundos, para que recuperara la respiración normal._

****- **Ya está campeón, estoy muy orgullosos de ti, ya está. Te quiero mucho Sam, ya está. Todo perdonado.**_ (le decía John mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba en lo alto de la cabeza. Sam se abrazaba a su padre aun hipando) Venga muchacho, súbete eso pantalones. Que ya está. Hijo estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Pero las cosas te irían mejor si me obedecieras más. ¿Vale?_

****- **Sniif snifff **_(sorbiéndose los mocos)** Si, señor.**_

****- **Ok. Ve con tu hermana. Yo tengo que tratar un asunto con tu hermano, y tardaré un poco más de lo que pensaba **_(y dándole una caricia en la nuca lo mandó hacía donde estaba la niña con los auriculares)_

_Adam hacía rato que había regresado de buscar los palos y que los había limpiado. Se había sentado justo en la mesa que estaba a las espaldas de John para no molestar a su padre mientras pegaba a Sam. No por respeto a la labor disciplinaría de su padre. Sino porque no quería cabrearlo aun más. Y realmente lo que quería era pasar desapercibido. Pero tanto John que tenía el oído muy entrenado por sus años en el ejercito como sus cualidades como cazador, como Sam, que estaba recibiendo una buena zurra, había oído claramente cuando Adam había regresado._

****- **Adam **_(dijo John sin girarse, Adam dio un respingo) _**¿tienes las ramas?**

****- **Si, señor **_(enseñándoselas a pesar que John seguí de espaldas a él)_

****- **Pues dámelas**_ (Adam abandonó su puesto seguro para ir hasta donde estaba su padre con la temida correa aun bien agarrada en la mano. Cuando estuvo frente a frente con John le dio las ramas. John las miró atentamente una a una, y dejó caer al suelo todas las ramas, menos una que colocó sobre la mesa, junto al cinturón. Tomó aire, conto hasta 20 y volvió a tomar aire. Necesitaba serenarse un poco. Se sentó en el banco y le indicó con el dedo que se colocara en frente)_**.**

****- **Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo **_(remarcando lo de calzoncillos)_**.**

****- **Papá yo**

****- **TÚ ADAM, TÚ **_(se calló por miedo de decir algo de lo que después se fuera a arrepentir. Tras unos incómodos segundos John más calmado prosiguió)_** Vas a recibir 50. 20 con mi mano por portarte mal cuando yo no estaba. 20 con el cinturón por desobedecer una orden y 10 con la vara por manipularnos a todos a tu antojo. ¡SOMOS TU FAMILÍA, NO PUEDES MANIPULAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LA GENTE QUE TE QUIERE Y SE PREOCUPA POR TI! **_(le gritó John a la cara. John se volvió a callar, realmente no se podía creer que aquel chico tan dulce fuera capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de su propia familia. Aquello le había dolido más que una patada en la entrepierna. Su propio hijo comportándose de una forma tan reprochable. John apartó esa amargura de su cabeza y se remangó nuevamente las mangas)_** Ya me has oído Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo **_(Adam instintivamente se bajó los pantalones, pero se dejó los calzoncillos. Sam y Eve estaban allí, vale que ahora no estaban mirando, pero podían mirar en cualquier momento. Mientras pensaba en eso John le agarró fuertemente por la oreja y le dio 5 palmadas durísimas justo donde la pierna se une con el trasero)_**.**

****- **Ay ay ay au au si, si, ya va **_(bajándose también los calzoncillo y tirando de la camiseta para intentar salvaguardar algo de pudor)_

_****- **Te quiero sobre mis rodillas.**_ (Adam se sonrojó, creía que lo iba a castigar como a Sam, si era casi tan alto como Dean. Al ver que dudaba John le asestó otras 5 palmadas) **¡AHORA!** (bufó John)

****- **Ay ay ay au auuuuu snif sniff si ya iba **_(colocándose sobre las rodillas de su padre) primero te voy a dar los 20 con el cinturón. Y tú dirás "_**Obedeceré a mi padre", después te daré las 20 con mi mano y tú dirás "No me portaré mal con mi hermano" y por último 10 con la vara y a cada una quiero que repitas "NO MANIPULARÉ A MI FAMILÍA". Cuando hayamos acabado. Te daré un rato para recuperarte y después nos iremos en busca de Dean y nos largaremos de esta maldita ciudad. Cuando lleguemos a nuestra nueva cas quiero que te metas en la habitación y no salgas hasta nueva orden ¿Entendido?**

****- **Sí. Yo lo siento papá. **_(Adam, le dijo llorando con el corazón en un puño y entre hipos) _**yo hip solo quería que hip no me pegarás más hip **_(John, sin dejarlo levantar de sobre sus rodillas le masajeó la espalda esperando que el chico se calmará un poco ¿y porque no?, de paso él también)._

****- **Hay una forma que yo no te pegue más **_(Adam paró el berrinche de repente y levantó un poco la cabeza)_** Pórtate bien, obedece, respeta y no me mientas. Y manipular hijo, es la peor forma de mentir. Y sé que lo sabes. Hijo no puedes ni imaginarte lo que me ha dolido que actuarás así con nosotros. **

****- **Papá, yo no quería.**

****- **Lo siento Adam, eso no es algo que pase por accidente, hay voluntad y premeditación en todos tus actos. No hay ningún tipo de excusa para tu comportamiento. Hijo si crees que lo que has hecho y como te has comportado está bien entonces dímelo a la cara y doy por acabada esta zurra**_ (Adam permaneció en silencio un buen rato durante el cual solo se oían sus gimoteos)_** en ese caso **_(agarrando el cinturón)_** UNO ZWASS.**


	33. Chapter 33

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

**- Papá, yo no quería.**

**- Lo siento Adam, eso no es algo que pase por accidente, hay voluntad y premeditación en todos tus actos. No hay ningún tipo de excusa para tu comportamiento. Hijo si crees que lo que has hecho y como te has comportado está bien entonces dímelo a la cara y doy por acabada esta zurra**_ (Adam permaneció en silencio un buen rato durante el cual solo se oían sus gimoteos)_** en ese caso **_(agarrando el cinturón)_** UNO ZWASS. **

**- Auuuuuu **_(Adam permaneció en silencio. Aquello cocía de mala manera: John esperó un buen minuto pero no hubo respuesta)_

**- UNO **_(dijo más alto y entre dientes) _**ZWASS**

**- Ay ay ay ay **_(Adam se giró)_** ¿uno? **

**- Si no hay replica no cuenta. UNO Zwas**

**- Auuuuuuuu No, no, Obedeceré a mi padre au **

**- DOS ZWAS**

**- AUUUUUU Obedeceré a mi padre. No más, no más.**

**- Quedan 18 Adam, recién empezamos, así que ponte cómodo TRES ZWAS**

**- Ay ay ay ashhh Obedeceré a mi padre snif por favor, papá snif snif.**

- **CUATRO** _(John dijo y volvió a dejar caer el cinturón sobre el culo desnudo de Adam. John se preguntaba quién se derrumbaría antes si él o el crío. Sabía que recién empezaba y que el chico estaba aun muy lejos del arrepentimiento o de sentir realmente verdadero dolor.. Adam era como Sam muy vocal. Suponían que así ablandarían el corazón de John y dejaría inacabada la zurra. Y John empezaba a pensar que Adam lograría lo que no había logrado Sam en todos estos años)._**Zwasss**

- **Ay ay ay ashhh Obedeceré a mi padre **_(Adam se incorporó y se llevó las manos al trasero) _**ay ay ay por favor, papi. Lo juro, nunca más.**

**- Adam vuelve a la posición **_(John sabía que abandonar la posición y taparse con la mano implicaba un extra de 3 nalgadas más, pero solo volvió a colocar al niño sobre sus rodillas) _**CINCO ZWASS**

**- BWAAA BWAAA Obedeceré a mi padre **_(Adam ya estaba llorando a pleno pulmón)_

**- Seis **_(John cambió de nalga, para darle un poco de cuartelillo al chico)_** Zwass**

**- ¡Ay! **_(sonó como un grito de indignación)_** obedeceré a mi padre.**

**- Siete **_(John no estaba dándole con la misma intensidad que le había dado a Sam, de vez en cuando si que le aplicaba un buen cuerazo, pero aquella estaba siendo una zurra de intensidad moderada, aunque por los gritos de Adam bien podría parecer que John les estaba arrancando la piel a tiras)_** Zwass**

**- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! **_(Las lagrimas de Adam llenaban el suelo)_** obedeceré a mi padre, papaa **_(rogándole)._

**- Ocho Zwass**

**- ¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**_(Adam intentó taparse con la mano el trasero. John simplemente le apartó la mano y lo sujetó de forma que no pudiera volver a poner las manos en el trasero)_** obedeceré a mi padre, por favor, no más, papi.**

- **Nueve Zwass** _(el culo de Adam comenzaba a tomar un tono rosadito. John negó con la cabeza. La zurra que le había dado el día anterior había sido mucho más dura y la había tomado bastante mejor)_

- **bwaaaaa bwaaaaaa** **obedeceré a mi padre, seré bueno, seré bueno, haré lo que me digas siempre, pero por favor, para ya.**

- **Diez Zwass** _(John aplicó esa décima con un poco más de fuerza._

**- Perdón, perdón, ay ay obedeceré a mi padre ay ay (**_John __esperó un rato a que el niño se recuperara y volvió a cambiar de nalga, 5 en la derecha y cinco en la izquierda. Cuando terminó el culo de Adam ya estaba de un rosa subido)_

_-…_

**- Veinte Zwass**

- ¡_**Auuuuuuuuuuuuu**__**! Obedeceré sniff a mi sniff padre cofff cofff **__(Para cuando John acabó con el cinturón Adam tosía, lloraba, balbuceaba y gimoteaba. John empezó a masajearle la espalda y a decirle palabras de confort)_

- **Shhhhhhhhh shhhhhhhhh ya está, respira, Adam, respira**. _(John le ayudó a ponerse de pies, y lo acunó un poco hasta que la respiración del muchacho volvió a ser normal) _**shhhhhh ya está, te tengo, Adam, ya está** _(Adam balbuceaba disculpas)_ **lo hiciste muy bien. Ahora te daré las 20 por portarte mal mientras estabas al cargo de tu hermano**_ (y John procedió a volverlo a poner sobre sus rodillas (Adam empezó a moverse para zafarse del agarre de sus padre, pero John tenía bastante práctica en zurrar críos, así que fácilmente lo inmovilizó de nuevo)_** ¡Adam! (hizo una pausa para que el niño se detuviera y añadió con un tono menos severo). 20 con la mano. Como lo has hecho tan bien con el cinturón **_(no era del todo cierto, pero John estaba exhausto de tanto llanto y lloriqueo que decidió cambiar la táctica) _**solo tendrás que darme la replica cuando te pregunte ¿Entendido, hijo?**

**- papá, por favor, no más, no puedo más. Te juro por lo más sagrado que no volveré a portarme mal ni a desobedecerte ni a tratar de manipularte, lo juro, lo juro, lo juro por mi vida. Papá, por favor. No más. Ya aprendí, lo juro.**

**- Me alegra oírte decir eso **_(dijo suavemente y le propinó 10 palmadas rápidas y duras sobre la nalga desnuda derecha)_** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS. ¿Por qué es esta zurra, hijo?**

**- ay ay ya **_(el culo de Adam volvía estar al fuego vivo. John le dio tiempo a que recuperara el aliento) _

**- Hijo PLASS **_(le dio una palmada en el interior del muslo donde sabía que dolería especialmente para llamar la atención de su hijo)_** espero una respuesta.**

**- bwuaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaa porque fui malo con Sam bwuaaaaa bwuaaaaa.**

**- Si, realmente tu comportamiento fue atroz. Si te hubieras portado bien ni Sam ni tú hubierais acabado en esta posición. ¿No lo crees Adam?**

**- Lo siento, papá. Nunca más volveré a portarme mal con Sam **_(John sabía perfectamente que aquellas eran promesas vacías, pero la menos el chico se lo pensaría dos veces antes de portarse de esa forma cuando Sam estuviera al cargo)._

_**- Eso espero **_(Y John volvió a levantar la mano y aplicarle otras 10 palmadas duras y rápidas sobre la nalga desnuda izquierda)** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS. A ver hijo, ¿Por qué es esta zurra, Adam?**

**- Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy au au au ua bwuaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaa porque sniff sniff fui malo sniff sniff con Sam sniff sniff bwuaaaaa bwuaaaaa sniff sniff. Lo siento papi, lo siento. Nunca más, lo juro. **

**-**_ (John lo levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente) _**Muy bien ya solo quedan diez más con la vara. Recuerda (**_Y sin dejar tiempo a que Adam lo asimilará, lo recostó sobre la mesa y agarró la vara. Esos 5 varazos fueron sobre el muslo izquierdo y la zona donde se sienta uno, para que Adam recordará cada vez que se sentará que no debía manipularlos) _**SWICH SWICH SWICH SWICH SWICH****¿Por qué son estos varazos? **

**- Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu **_(el aullido fue ensordecedor, Sam y Eve no pudieron evitar mirar hacía donde estaban John Y Adam y tragar saliva. Tanto Sam como Dean sabía perfectamente que no era buena idea cabrear a John en medio de la naturaleza. Era preferible un millón de veces el cepillo o la pala a ser golpeado con una rama. Esa era una dura lección que ahora también sabía Adam)_** porque intenté manipularos. Papá lo siento, lo siento, lo juro, por favor, no me odies **_(John tuvo que recuperarse de esa última frase. No sabía si el chico lo estaba volviendo a hacer o realmente pensaba que él podía odiarlo. Quiso pensar que era lo primero. Y sin contestarle le aplicó los otros cinco varazos en el otro muslo y la zona donde el muslo y el culo se unen)_** SWICH SWICH SWICH SWICH SWICH**

_-_**Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu **_(Adam empezó otra vez a toser y respirar entre cortado)._** Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy au au au ua bwuaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaa porque intenté manipularos sniff sniff bwuaaaaa bwuaaaaa sniff sniff. Lo siento, lo siento, papá, por favor, por favor, papi, perdóname **_(esta vez is que sonaba sincero)._

**- ya está, ya está, mi pequeño, ya está. Tranquilo, Adam, ya acabó. Te tengo, shhhhhhhh **_(John lo sentó sobre el regazo y lo meció como hacía con Sam cuando era muy pequeño)_** shhhhh ya está, papá te ha perdonado, ya está todo perdonado. Shhhh ya está, todo pasó. Tú y yo volvemos a estar bien **_(a esa última frase Adam se abrrzó más fuerte al cuello de su padre)._

**- Papá**

**- shhh **_(separándolo un poco y levantándole la barbilla) _**Adam ya está hijo **_(Adam seguí hipando. John le apartó el pelo de la cara y le sonrió) _**Creo que deberíamos ir al barbero tú y yo, pareces el Chilaca ese**_._

**- Es Chewbacca, papá **_(dijo Adam enseguida corrigiéndole mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas en la manga de la camiseta)_

**- Perdón, pareces el ****Chewbacca ese** (sonriéndole mientras volvía a apartarle el pelo de la cara).

**- papá**

**- ¿si, hijo?**

- **No volveré a hacerlo, lo juro. A partir de ahora te obedeceré en todo, seré bueno, ya lo verás, te lo prometo. **(Adam estaba aún un poco afectado) pero perdóname.

- **Hijo no me has oído, todo está perdonado. Sigues siendo mi mocoso consentido de 13 años favorito. **

**No, conoces muchos más ¿verdad? **_(dijo con morros)_

**- Afortunadamente no jajaja venga levántate y súbete los pantalones, antes que te tomen por un exhibicionista.**

**- Es que duele. **

**- Eso se supone **_(y dándole una palmada en el culo le ayudó a subirse la ropa)_


	34. Chapter 34

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

- **Hijo no me has oído, todo está perdonado. Sigues siendo mi mocoso consentido de 13 años favorito. **

**- No, conoces muchos más ¿verdad? **_(dijo con morros)_

**- Afortunadamente no jajaja venga levántate y súbete los pantalones, antes que te tomen por un exhibicionista.**

**- Es que duele **_(mientras se subía los calzoncillos y pantalones poniendo muecas de dolor). _

**- Eso se supone **_(y dándole una palmada en el culo le ayudó a subirse la ropa)_** Venga que mañana ya no te dolerá y volverás alas andadas.**

**- No, lo juro papá, nunca más, NUNCA **_(remarcando con las manos)_

**- Jajaja Si me dieran un dólar cada vez que he oído eso… **_(Dándole una palmadita suave en el culo para impulsarlo)_

**- ¡Ay! ¡Que duele! **_(John rodó los ojos)_

**- Papá ¿acabas de rodar los ojos? **_(dijo sorprendido)_

**- tira para adelante, listillo **_(levantando un poco la mano, Adam enseguida apretó el paso para ponerse lejos del alcance de su padre. Cuando estuvieron enfrente de Sam Y Eve. Sam se levantó rápido, tampoco es como si estar sentado fuera algo confortable en esos precisos momentos. John miró a Adam y arqueó la ceja. Adam miró al suelo y jugando con el pie con una roca que había en el suelo dijo)._

**- Siento no haberte hecho caso y haberme portado tan mal contigo. Y siento que papá te haya zurrado por mi culpa, **_(levantando la mirada)_** lo siento de veras, Sam.**

**- Vale. Pero si vuelves a repetirlo, te aseguro que seré yo mismo qué**

**- Lo sé Sam, no volverá a pasar, créeme **_(sobándose el culo)_

**- ¿Cómo estás? **_(le preguntó con una mueca de dolor)_

_- _**Papá nunca me había pegado tan duro **_(mirando de reojo a su padre, que arqueaba de nuevo la ceja y estaba a punto de decir algo)_** ¡No es manipulación! Es verdad. **_(Volviendo a agachar la cabeza y bajando la voz)_** pero no es como sino me lo hubiera buscado.**

**- Ey, si ha sido una buena. Pero tranquilo mañana ya no te dolerá.**

**- Eso me han dicho, pero ahora mismo duele **_(quejándose como si tuviera 5 años en vez de 13)._

**- Eve. Eve, ¡Eve! **_(John repitió varias veces, finalmente alzó un poco más la voz y la niña se quitó los auriculares)_** El teléfono **_(alargándole la mano. Eve le sonrió, pero no le dio le teléfono) _**Eve, dame el teléfono, te lo he dejado para un ratito. Pero sigues castigada sin él **_(John alargó aún más el brazo. Eve le puso morritos y ojitos de cachorritos, pero no se le daba tan bien como a Sam o a Adam) _**Eve**_ (dijo una vez más John pero con un claro tono de advertencia, finalmente Eve le alargó de mala gana el teléfono. John estaba agotado y lo ignoró)._ **Voy a llamara a vuestro hermano a ver por donde anda, ya son casi las 17:00. No os mováis de aquí. ¿Sam?** _(dejándole así claro que se quedaba al mando)_

- **si señor** (y John se alejó para hablar con Dean)

- **Hola Don Juan ¿por donde andas? **_(dijo alegremente John)_

**- ¡Ey, papá! De camino ya. ¿Donde estáis? **

**- En la falda del monte. En el aérea de descanso. ¿Estás aun en la ciudad?**

**- Si, ahora justo he salido de casa de Lisa**

**- ¿esa es la profesora o es otra? **_(preguntó divertido John)_

**- profesora de yoga, papá **_(dijo Dean volviendo a poner voz de vicioso)_

**.- ya ya ya algo que contar a tus nietos **_(citando una de las típicas frases de su hijo)._

**- papá ¿sabes? Creo que estoy enamorado.**

**- Si, si seguro. (**_Sin poder dejar de reír)_** Ya conozco yo tus enamoramientos. **

**- jajá jajá **_(Dean también se rió) _**en serio papá, no tenía ni idea que era capaz de **

**- Dean! Te recuerdo que soy tu padre, no me interesa. Es más te agradecería que te guardases ese tipo de comentarios. A demás, un caballero**

**- ya ya ya un caballero jamás habla así de una dama **_(esta vez era Dean quien imitaba a su padre)_**. Peo en serio papá, lo de esta noche es para contarlo. ¡Que cojones! Es para hacer un monumento.**

**- vale, vale, Dean.** _(John lo interrumpió, pero estaba feliz, que al menos uno de sus hijos estuviera rebosarte de felicidad)_ **Puedes pasar de camino por la farmacia aquella del otro día, el botiquín está medio vacío. Compra lo de siempre. Y de paso recoge las fotos que llevé a revelar**. Iba a ir yo, pero…bueno he estado muy ocupado.

- **¿Qué ha hecho ya el bigfoot ese?**

**- bfff mejor te lo cuento luego (suspiró John).**

**- ¿Tan mal, eh? **

**- Si. **_(Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos_**) No te demores mucho, Dean.**

**- no señor, estaré allí en unos 20 o 30 minutos.**

**- Ok, nos vemos entonces. **

**- Hasta luego **_(y John colgó y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón_**).**

_Mientras Adam y Sam habían empezado a hablar un poco más distendidamente. Atrás quedaban las malas caras de los primeros días. Aunque la cabezonería típica de los Winchesters les impidiera reconocerlo. Ya se veían todos como una familia A Sam incluso le empezaba a hacer gracia eso de dejar de ser el pequeño de la casa. Y que su padre empezara a verlo como un adulto en vez de un niño al cual agarrar de la mano para cruzar la calle. Por su parte Adam, admiraba profundamente a Dean, estaba fascinado con esa personalidad tan explosiva. Y Sam no era tan malo, un poco pesado quizás, pero se le veía mal tío. _

**- ¿nos vamos ya?, papá dijo a las siete**

**- no lo sé. Supongo que cuando llegue Dean.**

**- pero aun…bueno, aun duele, ya pica menos, pero duele horrores, no podré pasar toda la noche en el coche.**

**- ¡oye, que mi culo también ha recibido lo suyo! ¿Sabes? **

**- Lo siento.**

**- Si, ya lo has dicho. Pero eso no le sirve mucho de consuelo a mi culo, canijo.**

**- Dejad de llamarme así, no estoy tan flaco.**

**- Eres puro hueso**

**- Los grandes corredores son delgados.**

**- ¿Te refieres a los galgos?**

**- ja ja ja muy gracioso. Este año iba a participar en los estatales.**

**- mmm **

**- ¿qué?**

**- bueno, yo no me haría muchas ilusiones.**

**- porqué, en la escuela que vamos a ir no tienen atletismo. ¡Venga! ¡Todas las escuelas por cutres que sean tienen!**

**- No es eso.**

**- ¿Entonces? ¿Crees que papá me castigará también sin atletismo**_? (preguntó Adam preocupado)_

**- No, seguro que estará encantado **_(dijo con medía sonrisa)_**. Ya verás que es un entusiasta de la marcha (dijo irónicamente, Adam no hizo más que poner cara de no entender nada) verás, para participar en ese tipo de competiciones, se tiene que viajar ¿no? **

**- Si, bueno, pero en fin de semana. Y normalmente es con la escuela.**

**- Y tienes que estar al menos un curso entero en el colegio, lo que duran las competiciones ¿no? **_(Sam sabía que raramente empezaba y acababa el curso en el mismo centro)_

**- si ¿y?**

**- Adam, no creo que nos quedemos tanto tiempo y no creo que papá te dejé viajar en los fines de semana **_(Sam se sentía realmente mal tener que ser él el que le devolviera al realidad al niño)._

**- ¿Porqué? Mamá me dejaba **_(Adam estaba realmente desconcertado)._

**- Bueno, creo que papá tiene la intención de empezar a enseñarte "el oficio" de la familia **_(Sam dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos)_

**- ¿Qué quieres decir qué me va a enseñar a matara a esos monstruos? **_(Adam chilló y en ese mismo instante, mientras Sam intentaba decirle con los ojos que John estaba justo detrás de él)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

**- Bueno, creo que papá tiene la intención de empezar a enseñarte "el oficio" de la familia **_(Sam dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos)_

**- ¿Qué quieres decir qué me va a enseñar a matara a esos monstruos? **_(Adam chilló y en ese mismo instante, mientras Sam intentaba decirle con los ojos que John estaba justo detrás de él)_

**- Lo que tu hermano quiere decir **_(fulminando a Sam con la mirada)_** es que a partir de ahora te enseñaré a protegerte y hacer frente a todo lo sobrenatural. Hijo, debemos de estar preparados **_(John se odiaba por tener que decirle a otro hijo que su vida ya no iba a ser normal nunca más_**).**

**- ¿Quiere decir eso que me enseñarás a disparar? **_(Adam preguntaba excitado)_

**- si, y hacer balas, y a tirar con arco y a defenderte y otras muchas cosas que te serán de mucha ayuda para **_(pero John no pudo acabara la frase Adam le había saltado al cuello y le había plantado 5 o 6 besos)_

**- ¡Voy a disparar! ¡Voy a disparar! ¿Has oído eso Sam? **_(Adam estaba como loco dando, saltos, se le había olvidado totalmente el dolor en su trasero) _**¡Eve voy a tener una pistola! Guaaau gracias, papi. **_(Empezó a hacer como si su mano fuera una pistola)_** Bang Bang estás muerto **(apuntaba a imaginarios adversarios**) Cuando se lo cuente a mis amigos se van a morir de envidia.**

**- Ep ep ep, quieto ahí Rambo. **_(Le agarró por los hombros John)_** Nadie puede saber a que nos dedicamos. Es un secreto Adam ¿entiendes? **_(John estaba aliviado que Adam se lo hubiera tomado tan bien. Claro que también empezaba a temerse que el niño no sabía realmente de lo serio que era en realidad)_

**- Pero**

**- No hay peros ni una palabra a nadie **_(John dijo muy seriamente)_** ¿Entendido?**

**- Bueno, vale **_(puso pucheros)_** ¿Podemos empezar ya? venga papá, ¡Venga! Mientras viene Dean. Voy a la camioneta y traigo una pistola **_(Adam ya salía corriendo para la furgoneta pero John lo agarró por el cuello de la cazadora)._

_- _**Tranquilo Adam, ya habrá tiempo. Te prometo que te enseñaré todas esas a cosas a medida que vaya viendo que eres suficientemente maduro.**

**- ¡Papá estoy preparado, de verdad! **_(Sam los miraba un poco molesto, lo cierto es que esperaba que Adam se molestara como él por tener que ir tras esos monstruos. Pero no tiraba la toalla que uniera fuerzas con él, después que su padre empezara a obligarlo a madrugar, a pasarse horas entrenando, a memorizar estúpidos listados y que se pasaran horas en la carretera o días en moteles de mala muerte ya veríamos si estaba tan entusiasta) _

**- ja ja ja, bueno ya veremos **_(revolviéndole el pelo)._

**- si, pienso cargarme todos esas cosas que mataron a mamá, no dejaré ni uno vivo. **_(Adam dijo ya no con tanta excitación sino con rabia)_

**- ¡Genial! otro John Winchester **_(dijo Sam entre dientes)_

**- Disculpa hijo **_(John había pasado del John relajado al John fulminante en cuestión de milésimas de segundos)_** ¿Has dicho algo? **_(Sam levantó la mirada para mirar a su padre y tragó saliva)_** ¿Tienes algún problema?**

**- No, señor. **_(Menudo bocazas estás hecho, se repetía mentalmente Sam, mientras intentaba sonar de lo más respetuoso y constreñido)._

**- Entonces papá ¿cuando tendré mi propia pistola? (**_dijo Adam para que su padre dejará a su hermano en paz y porque realmente quería saber más. Y pareció funcionar)._

**- Eso depende **_(dijo John aun un poco mosca)._

**- ¿de qué depende? Papá.**

**- de ti.**

**- Pues si depende de mí, dámela ya.**

**- Cuando crea que eres suficientemente maduro para empuñar un arma tu solo, entonces empuñarás un arma.**

**- Eso suena a respuesta trampa. **_(Adam se giró de nuevo a su hermano) _**¿Cuántos años tenías cuando disparastes por primera vez un arma**_**?**__ (Sam miró a su padre en busca de permiso, sabiendo que la respuesta no iba a ser de agrado de nadie)_

**- Te puedo asegurar que cuando Sam empuñó su primera arma ya llevaba mucho mucho tiempo entrenando y era lo suficientemente maduro como para hacerlo.**

**- ¿14? **_(le preguntó Adam a Sam. Ignorando lo que acababa de decir John)_**. **

**- Adam **_(dijo __John __en ese tono de advertencia típico de los padres)_

**- ¿Qué? **_(y volviendo a mirar a Sam)_** ¿13? **_(Sam sabía perfectamente que no debía responderle. A diferencia de Adam el dolor de posaderas le recordaba que no debía provocar mucho a John en algunos días)._

**- ¡Adam, ya está bien! ¡Déjalo!**_ (esta vez John sonaba más autoritario)_** Aprenderás a disparar cuando yo te lo diga. ¡Y punto!**

**- Vale **_(y cruzándose de brazos)_** entonces, mientras tanto, continuaré con el atletismo **_(Ahí estaba de nuevo el Adam gallito y consentido. John tomó aire. Ese crío iba a ser su fin)._

_- _**Estoy de acuerdo. En cuanto lleguemos y os inscriba en la escuela, me aseguraré que te apuntes a atletismo. Y tranquilo, vas a mejorar mucho tus marcas. Va a haber un montón de entrenamientos extras para ti, jovencito **_(Sam rodó los ojos, sabía perfectamente que significaba eso, levantarse todos los días cuando aun era oscuro para correr. Y no le quedaba ningún tipo de duda que Adam no correría solo)_**.**

**- ¡Perfecto! **_(poniendo morros)_** porque me encanta correr **_(la vena de John estaba apunto de estallar)._

**Oye, Adam, **_(Sam tuvo que intervenir, aquello no iba a acabar bien para el mocoso. Así que hizo lo mismo que Dean hacía siempre cuando el pulsaba demasiado las teclas de John) _**¿porque no empezamos ahora? ¿A ver que puntería tienes? Agarra unas cuantas piedras y vamos a derribar unas latas.**

**- Si ¿en serio? **_(Adam estaba muy excitado)_** Era el mejor de mi clase, bueno lo era George Kurt, pero no cuenta, era repetidor. **_(Adam empezó a buscar piedras con las que practicar su puntería)_** ¡Ya verás!**

**- Gracias **_(le dijo muy flojito John a Sam)_**.**

**- Es un grano en el culo **_(también dijo flojito para que Adam no les oyera. John suspiró pero no pudo evitar reírse, eso es lo que siempre decía Dean de Sam_**).**

**- jajaja **_(entonces sonó el teléfono, John lo sacó del bolsillo y comprobó el identificador de llamadas, era Dean)_

**- Ey, Dean **_(dijo aun riéndose un poco) _**¿Algún problema?**

**- Hola papá ¿puedes hablar?**

**- si, solo estamos los niños y yo.**

**- entonces quizás deberías excusarte un rato **_(le dijo Dean con una voz que su padre conocía muy bien)_

**- entiendo **_(John se apartó el teléfono del oído)_** Sam, te quedas al mando vigila a los niños. Enséñale también a Eve a tirar ¿OK? (**_Poniendo la voz de sargento pero sin llegar a estar enfadado)_

**- si, señor. ¿Está todo bien?**

**- si, solo es… tu hermano…seguro que quiere hablarme de esa chica de ayer **_(John le sonrió. Sam le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó y agarró de la mano a Eve y se alejaron un poco, justo hasta donde estaba Adam, con un montón de piedras, preparado para lanzar)_

**- Muy bien, hijo, habla. **_(John sabía que algo no andaba bien, la voz de su hijo sonaba muy pagada)_

**- Ya hice el recado que me pediste **_(Dean estaba dando rodeos, realmente no quería ser él que le diera las malas noticias a su padre_**).**

**- si ¿algún problema con ello? **_(la preocupación iba en aumento. Dean no era de dar rodeos)_

**- papá, recogí las fotos **_(hizo una pausa)_**. Las miré.**

**- Si, son las que tomé en Colorado. **_(John había estado tomando fotos de la guarida de unos __Wendigos para ponerlas en su diario)_ **¿Hay algo en ellas?**

**- Si, bueno no. **_(Dean se maldecía por haberlas echado un vistazo) _**No en las de Colorado.**

**- No entiendo **_(John estaba perdido y tantas evasivas estaban comenzando a molestarle)._

**- Papá, también estaban las fotos del otro día en la cafetería **_(Dean dijo muy rápido, como si se tratara de arrancar una tirita)_**.**

**- Hijo **_(John empezaba a conectar puntos_**) ¿Qué es lo que pasa?**

**- Es Eve. **

**- ¿Qué pasa con Eve, Dean? **_(pero a estas alturas John ya sabía que es lo que le iba decir Dean, pero no quería oírlo, quería oír como Dean le decía cualquier otra cosa, menos eso)_


	36. Chapter 36

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

**- ¿Qué pasa con Eve, Dean? **_(pero a estas alturas John ya sabía que es lo que le iba decir Dean, pero no quería oírlo, quería oír como Dean le decía cualquier otra cosa, menos eso)_

- **La foto. Los ojos. Papá. Es una de ellos.** _(Dean no sabía como decirlo)_

- **¿Estás seguro Dean? ¿Quizás sea un problema de la cámara o del flash o…?**

- **Papá es un ghoul. ¡Un multiforme, un cambiante, como quieras llamarlo! **_**(**__se hizo el silencio) _**papá, lo siento.**

-** si** _(John estaba en shock)_

- **¿Qué vamos a hacer? **_(John seguía en shock, eso significaba una cosa. Su hija estaba muerta y todos aquellos días habían estado conviviendo con su asesino. De repente cayó en que los chicos estaban a solas con aquello)_.

**- Hijo, ¿Estás muy lejos? **_(John volvió a la realidad)_

**- No, 5 minutos.**

**- Ok. Te espero. **_(John colgó el teléfono y se quedó contemplando a los chicos lanzar piedras contra unas latas. Tenía ganas de llorar. Tenía ganas de desollar vivo a aquel monstruo. Su hija. Su única hija. Mary, Kate, Eve. Eve solo era una niña. El dolor fue dando pasa a la rabia. Le costaba mucho aguantar la pose. Solo quería venganza)**.**_

**- papá**_ (mira)_** le he dado a casi todas **_(Adam gritaba para que lo mirara)._

**- Muy bien hijo **_(No sabía cómo había logrado decir eso. John empezó a caminar hacía ellos)_** ¿Qué tal lo hace? **_(le preguntó Sam)_

**- No está mal, pero desvía un poco el tiro.**

**- ¡No es verdad! **_(Adam dijo indignado)_

**- Si que lo es, esa tres las has fallado porque has tirado demasiado alto. (**_Dijo dándose aires de superioridad)_

**- Esas eran muy difíciles, además creo que las has puesto mal.**

**- No se pueden poner mal, ¡Tonto! **_(Sam negaba con la cabeza)_

**- Si, si que se pueden. Si las pone un torpón **_(sacándole la lengua_**).**

**- ¿A quién acabas de llamar torpón, idiota? **_(dijo fingiendo estar ofendido)_

**- ¡A ti, torpón! **_(y viendo que Sam estaba apunto de saltar comenzó a correr)_

**- Te vas a enterar canijo. **_(Sam empezó a correr tras de él, pero Adam era muy rápido. Además Sam realmente no tenía ganas de pillarlo, solo de molestarlo un poco)_

**- Aparte de torpón, también eres lento. Eres como una ancianita. **_(Adam decía girándose y corriendo hacía atrás)_

_-_** Las cagado, canijo **_(y Sam apretó el ritmo, Adam se volvió a girar para hacer un acelerón y evitar a su hermano, mientras se reía. A todo esto John solo miraba a la niña, la niña se giró y le sonrió. John instintivamente le devolvió la sonrisa. Se odió por eso)._

_- _**Primero tendrás que agarrarme, abuelita **_(se volvió a girar para disfrutar de la cara De Sam mientras le llamaba abuelita. Pero Sam en vez de enfadarse más le sonrió. Adam le descolocó la reacción de Sam. Hasta que chocó con algo y cayó de bruces al suelo) _**Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ay ay ¡Pero que demonios! Auch **_(Adam miró hacía arriba y vio a Dean que lo miraba con cara de no entender nada mientras el alargaba la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse) _**gracias.**

**- ¿Se puede saber qué cojones pasa? **_(Dean le dijo, mientras Adam comprobaba que no se había hecho ninguna herida al caer. Sam justo llegó en ese momento y le agarró por el cuello a Adam, lo obligó a doblarse y empezó a darle con los nullidos en lo alto de la cabeza_**) ¡Ah, ya veo! **_(Dean dijo aliviado)._

_- _**¡Dean! ¡Ayuda!**_ (Adam imploraba desde abajo)_

_- _**¿qué tal con Lisa? (**_Sam le preguntó a Dean sin dejar de molestar a Adam)_

_- (Dean sonrió maliciosamente_)** ¿Donde está papá? **_(mientras miraba divertido como Adam intentaba zafarse inútilmente de la presa de Sam)._

**-¡Sam, déjame ya, no tiene gracia!**

**- si, si que la tiene ¿a que si, Dean?**

**- ¡Oh, Sam! Nch nch nch **_(negaba con la lengua contra en el cielo de la boca)_** ¡Venga! ¿Qué no te he enseñado mejor? **_(Sam se detuvo un momento pero sin soltara a Adam. Adam también dejo de retorcerse)_

**- ¡Oh si! ¡Verdad! **_(Y empezó a restregarle la nariz de Adam contra el sobaco todo sudado de la carrera)_** Gracias hermano.**

**- Para eso estamos. **_(Le sonrió)_** ¿Donde está papá? **_(le preguntó Dean volviendo a la realidad)_

_- _**Esta ahí**_ (indicándole con al cabeza, porque las manos las tenía muy ocupadas) _**donde el mirador **_(los tres empezaron a caminar hacía allá, Sam sin soltar a Adam arrastrándolo todo el camino). _

**- Ay ay ay ¡Se lo diré a papá! **_(se quejaba Adam retorciéndose aun más)_** ¡Suéltame Sam, esto ya no tiene gracia!**

**- Oh venga hermanito **_(Dean se dio cuenta que Sam justo acababa de llamarle hermanito a Adam) _**si sigues así te vas a convertir en un amargado. No te pienso soltar hasta que digas "Sam Winchester es el mejor del mundo Y yo soy un chiste como tirador"**

**- ¡Sam! **_(Dean hizo una pausa)_** El mejor del mundo soy yo Sam. ¿Hemos de tener de nuevo esa discusión tu y yo? **_(Sam lo miró medio molesto medio divertido)_

**- ¡Vale! No te pienso soltar hasta que digas "Sam y Dean Winchester son los mejores del mundo Y yo soy un chiste como tirador".**

**- ¡Saaaaaaaaaaam!**

**- ¡Tu mismo! Puedo estarme así horas. (**_Restregándole aun más la nariz por su axila)_

**- Me rindo, me rindo.**

**- Eso está bien. Pero las reglas, son las reglas Adam **_(esta vez fue Dean que dijo entre risitas)_** Sammy no te puede soltar hasta que lo digas.**

**- Deaaaaaaaaan **_(Adam dijo haciendo un mohín)_

**- Adaaaaaaaam **_(dijo Dean imitándolo)_

**- ¿no me vais a dejar hasta que lo diga, verdad?**

**- si **_(dijeron los Sam y Dean a al vez)_

**- ¡muy maduro, chicos!**

**- Alégrate que Sam no haya comido hoy frijoles, podría se mucho peor.**

**- No sé, Dean, el bocadillo también me produce gases, ¿Recuerdas? **_(guiñándole el ojo a su hermano)_

**- uffffffff si menudos pedos**

**- vale, vale, me rindo "Sam y Dean Winchester son los mejores del mundo Y yo soy un chiste como tirador" **_(Sam lo soltó inmediatamente)_** Sois unos **_(Dean le arqueó la ceja justo igual que lo hacía John) _**Me pienso chivar a papá.**

**- ¡Maldita sea, Sammy! ¿No le has puesto al corriente de lo que opina papá de los acusicas? **_(dijo Dean fingiendo indignación)._

**- Creo que será mejor que lo descubra por si mismo. **_(Intentando aguantarse la risa. Era divertido cuando el objeto de las mofas no era él)_** Ahora que parece que se ha hecho fan número uno del cinturón de papá. **

**- ¡Oh venga, que narices! **_(Dean dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco)_** ¡Dios! canijo, ¿Quieres establecer algún tipo de record?**

**- Papá también le ha zurrado a él **_(apuntando con el dedo a Sam)_

**- ¡Solo por que tu no me hiciste caso! **_(Sam exclamó indignado)_

_- _**Mi vida va a ser muy entretenida los próximos veces**_ (dijo Dean mientras negaba con la cabeza. La voz de Adam lo sacó de sus pensamientos)_

_- _**¡Papá, papá! Ya ha vuelto Dean! **_(Adam gritó y se adelantó para reunirse con su padre. Las caras de Dean y de John se oscurecieron)_

_- _**¿Qué pasa Dean?**_ (le preguntó Sam flojito, cuando vio las caras de su hermano y su padre. Sam conocía demasiado bien a su familia. Y sabía que lago no andaba bien. Y que era algo que tanto Dean quería mantenerlo aparte)_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 35: Chapter 35**

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

_- _**¿Qué pasa Dean?**_ (le preguntó Sam flojito, cuando vio las caras de su hermano y su padre. Sam conocía demasiado bien a su familia. Y sabía que algo no andaba bien. Y que era algo que tanto Dean quería mantenerlo aparte)_

**- ¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste en la estación, cuando los vimos en la cafetería? **_(Dean se detuvo, sin dejar de mirar a Adam, John y Eve)_

**- ¿Son? Son **

**- baja la voz **_(le interrumpió rápidamente Dean)_

**- ¿entonces? **_(bajando la voz e intentando calmarse)_** ¿Lo son?**

**- solo la niña **_(dijo fríamente Dean)._

**- ¿Y ahora qué? **_(Sam continuaba hablando flojito pero estaba en pánico)._

**- ¿Tú qué crees? **_(No era ningún secreto la política de John de si es sobrenatural dispara y después pregunta)_

**- ¿Y Adam? **_(Sam intentaba procesarlo todo, pero eso era mucho)_

**- Ya te he dicho que él no es uno de ellos. **_(Dean repitió un poco molesto)_

**- No me refería a eso, Dean. **_(Sam dijo cansado)_

**- ¿Qué? **_(Dean solo pensaba en como acabar con aquel ser)_

**- Dean, ¿cómo te tomarías tú que yo fuera un ghoul y que hubiera matado a tu verdadero hermano y lo hubiera suplantado todo este tiempo? **_(Sam no quería ni pensar por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días el muchacho y ahora encima tenía que sumarle eso, el chico no era del tipo duro, aquello lo iba a matar)_

**- Yo, yo **_(Dean no podía ni imaginar un escenario peor)_** Eso va a ser un problema.**

**- ¿Un problema, Dean, en serio? **_(Sam decía escéptico)_

**- Tienes razón, no creo que lo que va a pasar a continuación sea algo que deba ver el niño. ¡Maldita sea! No quiero ni verlo yo **_(Dean no conocía mucho a Adam pero lo poco que había visto de él, le decía que no era una persona de los nervios de acero_**).**

**- ¿y papá, cómo, cómo se lo ha tomado?**

**- No lo sé. Ya sabes como es papá, no es de compartir mucho. Pero no sonaba bien. **_(Dean suspiró)_** nada bien.**

**- ¿Crees que va a hacer alguna estupidez? **_(Sam no podía evitar preocuparse por todo, sobretodo cuando la situación es para preocuparse de todo. Dean hasta entonces solo había pensado como destruir aquel monstruo)_

**- ¡Venga Sammy! ¡Es papá! El super hombre (**_sonriéndole, Sam se obligó a devolverle la sonrisa)_**. Más vale que vayamos para allá, no me gusta como me está mirando papá. **_(Y con eso empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban John y los niños)._

**- Hola Dean **_(dijo John más seco de lo normal)._

**- Señor **_(Dean dijo con una falsa sonrisa)_

**- ¿Tienes ahí el sobre?**

**- Si, señor **_(alargándole el sobre)._

**- Papá, ¿puedo ir en el coche con Dean? **_(Adam le preguntaba a John mientras se ataba los cordones. John se quedó unos instantes contemplando la foto de los 5 en la cafetería_**) ¡Papá!**

**- Disculpa, ¿Qué decías hijo? **_(lo miró, dándose cuenta que Adam aun estaba ahí)_

**- Qué si puedo ir con Dean en el coche, **_(volvió a repetir otra vez intentando sonar respetuoso) _**porfa porfa porfa.**

**- Vendrás conmigo en la camioneta **_(dijo acariciándole el pelo)._

**- ¡Jo!, papá **_(apartándole la cabeza) _**Venga, prometo portarme bien. Sino lo hago Dean puede parar y cambiamos **_(dijo Adam buscando la confirmación de Dean) _**y voy contigo.**

**- Adam, papá ha dicho que vayas en la camioneta **_(dijo Dean sabiendo que su padre no le gustaba ser discutido y menos cuando no estaba de humor, y le indicó con el dedo que se callara y que no protestara) _**Shhhhhh.**

**- Pero iremos muy apretados Eve, papá y yo. **_(Ignorando a Dean)_** Eve siempre se tumba como una reina.**

**- Eve no irá en la camioneta Adam **_(John dijo muy calmado)_

**- ¡Qué! ¿Ella irá con Dean? ¡No es justo! Yo me lo he pedido antes **_(cruzándose de brazos)._

**- Ella no irá con Dean **_(y en un rápido movimiento empujó a Adam contra Dean que lo agarró fácilmente y lo apartó del alcance de Eve mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente)_

**- ¡Ey! Pero que demonios pasa **_(Dean lo apartó aun más) ¡Dean! (Adam se retorcía para librarse de Dean. Dean le soltó un brazo, lo hizo girar y le plantó la nalgada más fuerte que pudo) _**PLASS AUUUUUUUUUUUUU! **_(y volvió a sujetar fuertemente por ambos brazos)_

**- ¡QUIETO! **_(dijo Dean muy secamente como hacía John y apretando aun más. Pero funcionó Adam dejó de moverse)_

_Eve seguía quieta mirando lo todo, sin reaccionar como si fuera una hielo. John sacó una navaja, pero no hizo nada solo obsérvala, para ver cual sería su próximo movimiento._

**- ¡PAPÁ NO! ¡NO! ¡NO LE HAGAS NADA! POR FAVOR **_(Dean empezó a chillar histérico cuando vio el cuchillo en la mano de John. Le dio un pisotón a Dean para librarse de su presa, pero Dean solo gruñó y le agarró aun más fuerte)_** ¡Suéltame, hijo de puta, suéltame! **_(luchaba Adam para librarse de Dean)_

**- ¡Déjalo ya! ¡Ya sé lo que Eres! (pero Eve continuaba igual de impasible). Mataste a mi hija y te hiciste pasar por ella ¿Por qué? **_(John le chilló perdiendo la compostura)_** ¡PORQUÉ! Ella solo era una niña **_(y empezó a acercarse a ella)._

**- ¡Papá no! ¡Papá ella es Eve! Papá para, ¡Para! Te equivocas, no el hagas daño, Noooo (Adam parecía una anguila se movía sin parar) nooo por favor, nooo **_(Adam estaba llorando)_**.**

**- Ella no es Eve, es un ghoul, Adam. Eve está muerta. Lo ha estado todo este tiempo **_(Sam le dijo intentando calmar a Adam)_

**- No, no, ella es Eve. Lo sé, es mi hermana, es ella.**

**- Adam **_(empezó Sam)_

**- ¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, NO ES VERDAD! ¡MENTÍS! ¡SOIS VOSOTROS! ¡VOSOTROS SOIS LOS MONSTRUOS! SUÉLTAME, HIJO DE PUTA.**

**- ¡ADAM, ESA BOCA! **_(Rugió John sin ni girarse. Lo cierto es que eso les pilló a los 3 de sorpresa, solo John Winchester podría reñirles en un momento así)_** ¡Ella es un ghoul! Lo siento, hijo **_(una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de John)._

**- No es verdad, no te creo, no. Eve dile que no. por favor **_(pero Eve seguía quieta de pie sin hacer ni decir nada)_**.**

**- Esto es un cuchillo, **_(enseñándole el cuchillo a Eve)_** pero no es un cuchillo cualquiera. **

**- Déjala **_(Adam le gritó)_

**- Este cuchillo es diferente. La hoja está hecha de plata **_(pero Eve no se inmutaba). _

_- papá, por favor (Adam estaba llorando con el corazón) _**papi, por favor, déjala a ella. Yo ocuparé su lugar, por favor, ella no, papá **_(Adam imploraba, suplicaba estaba apunto de llegar al límite)_**. **

**- Los ghouls son muy sensibles a la plata. El simple contacto les provoca quemaduras horribles. **

**- ¡Papá, no, no, por favor! Snif snif por favor para sniff sniff por favor **_(Adam estaba fuera de si. Dean no tenía muchos problemas para sujetarlo pero aquello le estaba volteando el estómago)._

**- Ahora lo veremos **_(John en un movimiento rápido agarró a Eve por el brazo, y puso la hoja de la navaja sobre su piel la piel empezó a quemarse, salía humos y la piel donde estaba en contacto con la hoja hacía ampollas, el olor era el mismo que el que había en la guarida de la estación)._

_-_** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH**_ (el grito fue estremecedor Eve se retorció de dolor e intentó salir huyendo pero John la agarraba fuerte. Dama lo miró estupefacto. No le había clavado el cuchillo solo había posado la hoja plana sobre la piel. No podía ser. Adam se repetía interiormente, no podía ser, aquello no podía ser ghoul. Él lo hubiera sabido, él lo tenía que saber, eran mellizos, era su hermana. Su hermano, Eve, Eve no podía estar muerto. Ella también. Aquello fue demasiado para Adam y se desplomó, afortunadamente Dean lo tenía sujeto. Adam empezó a llorar desconsoladamente)_

**- Dean llévate a tu hermano, no quiero que vea esto (**_le dijo John sin soltar a la cría, y miró destrozado a Adam)._

**- Si, señor **_(dijo, agarrando más fuerte a Adam y marchando hacía el coche)._

**- Sammy, acompáñalos **_(dijo sin mirarlo)_**.**

**- pero papá, ¿y tu?**_ (preguntó Sam descolocado)_

**- Ya me haré cargo yo **

**- ¿solo?**

**- Si, Samuel, ¡Solo! **_(John ya tenía suficiente con el dolor de Adam para también tener que hacer que Sam participará en la muerte de ese monstruo. Que aunque monstruo no dejaba de tener la apariencia de una niñita de 13 años, de su niñita)_

**- Papá, no creo **_(Sam sabía que en las cazas siempre era mejor dos que uno solo)_

**- ¡Ve! ¡Es una orden! **_(rugió John) _

_- _**Si, señor**_ (Sam empezó a correr para alcanzar a sus hermanos. No sin antes mirar a su padre con mucha pena)_


	38. Chapter 38

_Supernatural, Superbunch_

_Adam &Eve: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

Dean: 20 años.

**- Ya me haré cargo yo **_(dijo John)_

**- ¿solo?**

**- Si, Samuel, ¡Solo! **_(John ya tenía suficiente con el dolor de Adam para también tener que hacer que Sam participará en la muerte de ese monstruo. Que aunque monstruo no dejaba de tener la apariencia de una niñita de 13 años, de su niñita)_

**- Papá, no creo **_(Sam sabía que en las cazas siempre era mejor dos que uno solo)_

**- ¡Ve! ¡Es una orden! **_(rugió John) _

_- _**Si, señor**_ (Sam empezó a correr para alcanzar a sus hermanos. No sin antes mirar a su padre con mucha pena)_

_Una vez los chicos estuvieron fuera del alcance visual. John empezó amarrar a Eve. El ghoul seguía dentro del personaje, no hablaba seguía con la mirada perdida. Eso aun le cabreaba aun más a John. Una vez estuvo bien inmobilizado. La miró fijamente, no podía soportarlo a pesar que sabía que aquel monstruo había matado a su pequeña no podía dejar de ver a su ninita._

_- _**¿Porqué? ¿Porque las matasteis?.Ellas no habían hecho daño a nadie. Eve tan solo tenía 13 años. ¡13! Era una niñita. ¿Que malo había hecho ella?¡Qué! (**_John la contemplaba con amargura. Pero la criatura no hablaba) _**¡CÓRTALO YA! ¡NO ERES EVE! ASÍ QUE HABLA**_ (y la abofeteó. La primera reacción de John fue quedarse helado acababa de abofetear a su pequeña. Pero apartó rápidamente esa idea de la cabeza. Esa no era su pequeña, tenía que tener eso claro. Eso no era Eve) _

_- _**John Winchester **_(Eve dijo, esperó un segundo a que John le diera toda su atención)_** te estás creando muchos enemigos. Cada vez más. Algunos de ellos muy poderosos. En serio, John Winchester si sigues por ese camino, es solo cuestión de tiempo que no acabéis todos como ellas.**

**- ¿quién?**

**-No es nada personal John Winchester, solo un trabajito más. Esta vez fui yo, la próxima vez será otro, quizás alguien más listo y más cruel que yo. En estos días he tenido muchas ocasiones para mataros. Y no lo he hecho. **

**- ¿por qué?**

**- Porque esto solo ha sido solo una advertencia. La próxima vez irán en serio.**

**- ¿una advertencia? ¡Matar a Kate y a mi hija solo una advertencia!**

**- Si. Ahora me matarás. Lo sé. Lo supe en el mismo momento en que maté a la cría. Deberías de estar orgulloso. Luchó hasta el último aliento de vida. Fue divertido **_(John perdió los nervios y la golpeó varias veces en la cara. Iba a volver a golpearla pero se detuvo)._

**- ¿Qué pasa John Winchester? **_(escupiendo un diente lleno de sangre)_** ¿Es difícil destrozar la cara de tu niñita? **_(riendo)_

**- Te voy a matar hija de puta.**

**- Te recomiendo el tiro en la nuca. Te será más fácil. ¿Pero puedo decir algo antes de que des el tiro de gracia? Tengo un mensaje para ti.**

**- Habla **_(escupió John mientras agarraba el revolver que tenía en la espalda y le sacaba el seguro)._

**- Recuerdos de tu viejo amigo de ojos amarillos **_(y Eve cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza esperando recibir el tiro de gracia)_**.**

**BANG **_(resonó un disparó en toda la montaña)_

_(_That's all folks_!)_

_Espero que les haya gustado una milésima parte de lo que me ha gustado a mi escribirlo. Y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y sus visitas.  
><em>


	39. Chapter 39

Hola

Pronto les traeré la segunda parte SUPERNATURAL: THE WINCHESTER BUNCH

Si les gusto este fic espero que les guste la continuación.


End file.
